


【授翻】The Serpent's Song by Sabari

by Krishio



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drama, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 97,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krishio/pseuds/Krishio
Summary: 那本是个意外，彻彻底底的意外。正是这飞来横祸永远地改变了他。Bumblebee知道从今往后他将不复从前。现在他只能靠自己了，他不禁自问：那真只是意外？还是更大的阴谋？可能有部分情节不符官方设定。无配对。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this work. Before you read, please read the Rating & Tags.  
> DO NOT repost it on any other sites without permission.  
>  **  
> [CLICK](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11160165/1/The-Serpent-s-Song) to visit the original page.  
> **
> 
> 原文不属于我。

**Part 1 – Waking the Devil**

_“而那胸前残留斑斑血迹的恶犬，自地狱向众神之父狺狺狂吠。”_ **-Baldrs Draumar**

  
  


* * *

只要力气用的得当，用几分钟的功夫就能打破盘石之固，必要时还能缩短至几秒之间。但用这巧力时你要万分小心，劲儿太大只会落得功亏一篑。扭曲，可以；折断，也可以；可别连残丝断魂也掐灭了。留着这点东西，你得留着它……

  
  


* * *

_2011，地球_

那不是一个阴郁的晚暮。没有孕育风暴的黑云悬在低空，无雨也近乎无风。太阳已经沉到了西边，日光不至于刺目而刚好能照亮书上的字。反正Rafael觉得刚好就行。

他正坐在Bumblebee的车盖儿上写他的作业。这会儿他们远远地驶离了镇子和汽车人基地，像他们经常做的那样。Bumblebee一向乐于满足他的人类朋友，好像只要Raf想，他就能一路开到底似的。有时Raf把功课时间放在车途中，有时他们会歇歇脚。

这一个下午，他们找到了一处小小的绿洲。就在公路边，从绵延的峡谷之中升起一座低丘，恰能与那山岩丛中渺小的镇子遥遥相望。相隔如此距离，要想忘掉那里人们的尖酸刻薄和冷心冷面就容易多了。

Raf有一个大家族，而他经常是被忽视的那一个。掩埋在这碌碌匆匆的人群之中，Raf难免感到卑微和孤单。那些于血缘关系上是他的亲人的人从不了解他，更谈不上彼此间有多少共同兴趣。至今还没有谁过问怎么家里老不见Raf这孩子。那些人真的打心底里不在乎吗？不，他们只是不曾留心。这一无人揭露的真相所造成的伤痛不比前面的假设来得少。

Raf仿佛被世界遗弃般孤立无援，这个形容放在那时或许毫不夸张，直到他遇到Bumblebee，那个奇异的、用嗡嗡声就能与他交流的外星来客。Bumblebee在某些方面与他的汽车人同伴们迥然相异。偶尔受到冷落，身处各自家庭（考虑到汽车人们之间的感情早就紧密得与一般意义上的家庭无异）的两位年轻人自然对彼此感同身受。

话虽如此，Bee倒不会被小情绪所干扰。Raf钦佩他的这些品质。

他勇敢得叫人觉得他莽撞，但不曾生出傲慢之芯；他温柔至极，唯独对自己分外苛刻、芯怀疑虑。这种不安全感Raf也常有体会，但Bee又有什么理由不自信呢？Raf认定Bee是众多汽车人当中速度最快的一个，同时还是最勇猛的战士，最可亲的朋友。若Raf有话说，他便倾听，不只是出于礼貌不吭声，而是把Raf所说的一字一句都听进芯里，回应的话总是富有主见，不像有些人只会说些陈词滥调，他们并不真的在听你说话，不过随便捕捉到了残言片语，就自以为理解了你的全意。

而Bumblebee，即使他只是坐在Raf身边，这份无言的默契也是惬意的，对Raf来说，世上没几个人会陪他沉默，陪他看看风景。在这青葱的山地上，只有一棵孤零零的树，Bumblebee在树荫底下熄了火，安安静静的，Raf也是。

他俩第一次这样出去兜风的时候，Raf还担心Bee会觉得无聊，下次就不肯陪他了，不过显然Bumblebee不这么想，他对Raf的功课充满好奇，人类的历史、科学、经济，随便什么，都让他困惑又惊异。为了对付Bumblebee那些五花八门的提问，Raf就在课堂上投入了额外的心思精力，话是这么说，其实他对学习这件事一向在行。

在外头写作业有许多好处，既离他那个吵闹的大家庭远一点，也离Jack和Miko远一点。不是说他不喜欢和他们待在一起，他当然喜欢他们，但Miko是个超大的干扰源，而Jack，尽管他的心是好的，却总显得态度马虎敷衍。

Raf一个人时才能把事情做得更好，一个人时他可以用自己的方式、用自己的步调。对此，Bumblebee可能理解了，也可能只是接受了，不管怎么说，他总不会拒绝出去兜风的邀请。

现下，Bee好像有点犯困了，也许汽车人能同Raf一样感觉并享受暖洋洋的阳光吧。很快就要降温了，落日渐渐发白、消退，在云后时隐时现。再过些时候，或许还会有雪飘下来，没错，雪，如果今年的冬天来得早的话。

Raf固执地等到太阳的余温完全散去才从车盖儿上跳下来，活动一下腿脚。他们在这儿快一个钟头了，Raf的作业也基本写完，但他还没起多少回家的念头。这个地方真是平和啊，宛如遗世独立。他感到终于安全了，闷在心里的那些自卑的想法全被隔离在外。这个地方只有他和Bumblebee，让他产生了仿佛整个世界都是属于他们的美好错觉。

就是这时，他看见了那辆车。一辆亮绿色的蝰蛇跑车在路上咆哮驶来，扬起团团沙尘，黑色的装饰条纹被抛光得隐隐发亮。它的外形线条比Bumblebee还要圆滑些，不为力量却专为速度而生，然而Raf看得出这辆车大概两方面都不差。它的车前盖上，两头隆起的进风口像是一截肋骨架子，远看就像一对恶魔的角。

不得不说它是一台漂亮的车。Raf退开几步以免被这飞奔的跑车擦碰到。要是这条公路有限速标志的话，它准违规了。Raf不记得这条路上有什么标志，也许有过吧，不知什么时候被推倒或撞飞，埋到黄沙里去了。

规则什么的先放一边，毕竟，要是你不去领教一番它的极致速度，那你要这样一辆车的意义何在呀！它可是那种叫所有追求极速快感的车手梦寐以求的跑车。

一开始，Raf没有一点危机感。这辆车以肉眼可见的劲头不断加速，直到轮子像是擦着地面飞起来一样。它从仍停在树下的Bee身边飞逝而过。接着，驾驶座那侧的后视镜转了转，它打了个弯冲向路面之外。冲向Raf。

Bumblebee在那蝰蛇跃出公路边缘的一瞬间就打响了引擎。绿色跑车的轮胎陷在黄土中空转了一会儿，它终究是不具备越野性能的。Bumblebee亮起前照灯，猛扑向前，怒火又或者最原始的恐惧激起了他的行动本能。

Bumblebee毫不迟疑，他的前保险杠一下子就撞上了那辆蝰蛇漆面精致的车身，他不敢松懈，就连地面的草被和泥沙也没能拖慢他。

引擎发出的嘶吼震耳欲聋，Raf被在几英尺外高速相撞的两辆车所卷起的风和砂砾推来搡去。蝰蛇被迫偏移了原来的方向，Bee加大马力试图继续将它从Raf面前推开，推开到公路上。然而这名不明车手不是早有准备就是反应极快。

一旦后轮沾上了路面，他就切换到退档以脱身，车身上不过是多了几处刮擦和轻微凹痕。Raf忽然意识到根本不存在什么车手。瞧啊，这辆车经历如此猛烈的撞击之后仍能全身而退。这肯定是个塞伯坦恩人。一个霸天虎。还有别的什么狠角色会像这样冲着Raf来？

Bumblebee显然有同样的想法，黄色肌肉车的机体中隐隐传出机械拆分咬合的复杂韵律。霸天虎不打算给对手变形的机会，它的前轮稍稍调整方向就向前猛刺出去。

蝰蛇的前保险杠要稍低于Bee的，于是它一头击向Bee右前轮的挡泥板，保险杠擦在金属上的声音叫人头皮发麻。Bee右侧的轮胎还留在公路上，另一侧却滑进了土里，这正中那蝰蛇的下怀，它可以一举掀翻对手。

Bee决定改变策略并踩下油门后撤，想要摆脱蝰蛇的掌控。太迟了，这霸天虎实在太快。在两个左轮搁浅的情况下Bee的右前轮被拽得离地，这不幸的汽车人就要失控翻车了。在一阵机械的吱嘎声之中Bee挣扎着稳住自己，借机触发变形齿轮。

蝰蛇好像料到了他的芯思，它迅速换挡，后轮翘起，前头猛地冲顶Bee的底盘。它直接从汽车人翻过来的身上碾过去，再哐当一声落回地面，路面被划出一道深痕。

蝰蛇的奸计得逞了，Bee对扭转当下的局面毫无办法。虽不足以致命，但他的底部还是遭到了严重的损伤，那一下目标精准的攻击使得那里的很多部件被挤压破坏，以至于迫使Bumblebee完全拘囿于车辆形态。

现在这汽车人就像一只仰面朝天的乌龟那样动弹不得。他拍打着他的车门，然后发出了一声尖利的杂音，Raf反应过来那是Bumblebee在骂脏话。Raf从没听过他说那样的话。他很快知道原因了，蝰蛇再一次把车头转向他，引擎轰隆作响。而Raf还惊恐地站在原地，眼中倒映出这裹挟腾腾杀意的绿色怪物。｛跑！｝Bumblebee大喊。

Raf逼自己的腿动起来。其实他根本避无可避，唯一能找到的掩护就是那棵丘顶上的树，这对于一个狂暴的霸天虎而言简直不堪一击，但他别无选择了。

Raf绕到翻倒的汽车人后面，竭尽全力跑向那棵树，却也清醒地知道这个霸天虎只需要变形并伸出一只手，就能用巨大的爪子把他一把抓起并捏碎。就连Bee也救不了他。

就是在这一刻，那蝰蛇犯下了一个致命的错误。它撞开了面前挡路的汽车人，像一匹饿狼般扑向到嘴的猎物，正是这个动作半推了Bumblebee一把，令他得以借力翻滚、四轮落地。

蝰蛇跑车朝Raf逼近，后者飞奔到树后，即便谁都清楚这个可怜的掩护顶多能为他争取几秒的时间。这会儿，重归战局的Bumblebee感到被彻底惹毛了。他的处境极为不利，因此这场仗必须要结束得干脆利落，越快越好。

伴着一阵响彻峡谷的引擎声，Bumblebee将自己朝那辆蝰蛇的右后方投掷出去，力道之大足以使对手的后轮弹起、措手不及。出于本能，蝰蛇转动前轮想要应对袭击者。

Bumblebee用尽力气推着它一点点迫近路边的悬崖。它企图倒退，轮胎深深挖进坚硬的土地，机轮发出尖叫。Raf想，它要是换成前轮驱动就糟了。但它没有。

Bee撤回了一瞬，蝰蛇为挣脱桎梏而不停打转的后轮猛然坠落，即便它急忙打方向盘，这股惯性还是将它甩向了岌岌可危的崖边。Bumblebee再一次向它的侧面撞去，他的对手越过了岩石边缘，顺着山崖掉下去，它翻滚了一圈，又一圈。

Raf来到Bumblebee的身边，金属摩擦和破裂的巨大噪音让他不禁捂住双耳。那辆车继续滚落了好久，久到仿佛时间被无限拉长，久到它停下时，早已被磨损得无棱无角。接着，突然之间，驾驶座车门轻轻弹启，有什么东西掉了出来。那东西像是一个破布娃娃，柔若无骨地挂在车子边上。

当Raf认出那是什么的时候，他感到一阵令他眼前发黑的恶心。他撇过头去吐在了草地上。而Bumblebee，被这残忍的真相所击中，发出了一声极度痛苦的呜咽。

那不是破布娃娃，那是尸体。一具人类尸体。血迹斑驳，面目全非。Bumblebee杀了一个人。

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

这不可能。事情不该是这样的。但如今……

Raf跪在那儿，难以自控地颤抖着，不敢朝崖底再看一眼。霸天虎要取他性命是一回事，但这是另一个人——人类——要他死。无论这人是谁，这个人，就在不久前企图谋害他。他没法想象为什么，他甚至连接受这个事实都做不到。那不是个霸天虎，或者某个心理扭曲的机械党成员。那只是个平民（那是个男的吗？Raf不愿仔细辨认），一个陌生人（他真的不认识这个人吗？停，别看），为了杀他甚至豁出自己的性命。

呕吐的冲动再一次涌上来。他保持不动也有一刻钟那么久了吧，但还是感到周围天旋地转。含糊又遥远地，一阵嗡嗡的响声穿透了Raf的意识，教人心烦意乱，他记起来了，这声音自打他吐了一地的时候就一直都在。

是Bumblebee。Raf蓦地抬头看向他的朋友，后者还凝固在原地，那蝰蛇跑车被推下去的地方。

在Raf的耳中，那些叫他不忍的嗡嗡声不成句意，似乎全是些无意义的电子杂音。他直勾勾地对着崖底，仿佛轮下生根，是出于惊恐还是难以置信（又或兼而有之）？在见到这样的Bumblebee以前，Raf不曾想过机械的躯体也是会颤栗的。剧烈的震颤从黄色跑车的一块部件传到另一块，Raf几乎可以听到不堪重负的齿轮吱嘎作响。毫不夸张地说，Bee看上去好像下一秒就会散架报废。

Raf后知后觉地明白了为什么Bumblebee如此难以释怀。无关他的温柔、他的善良，Bumblebee是一个战士。他可以撕裂霸天虎的火种，并且可以做得心无愧意、面无迟疑。就在几分钟前他的决心与此无异，但他不知道，那不是一个霸天虎。每个汽车人都曾宣誓绝不伤害人类，相反，汽车人为守护人类而战，就算其中的穷凶极恶之辈也不可例外。汽车人即便为此牺牲也在所不惜。也正是因为汽车人不容许自己伤害或胁迫人类，他们只得对人类内部的斗争袖手旁观。

如果说有什么罪行对于一个汽车人来说是无法姑息的话，毫无疑问，那就是杀人。这罪过要凌驾其他之上，Raf可以料想，它不是简单一句“那是意外”就能一笔勾销的。Bumblebee理应完完全全地确保人类免受伤害。

汽车人冒着被俘被杀的风险去保护人类。一个践踏这种信仰的杀人犯，没有辩护的权力。Raf知道这点是因为Bumblebee告诉过他。只要那辆蝰蛇跑车有哪怕一丁点儿的可能性不是霸天虎，Bumblebee也理应断定它不是，并且想办法援救其中的人类，即便对方不怀好意。

但，如果他不对这个车手痛下杀手，那么死的就是Raf了。Bumblebee本就没有选择。真是这样吗？不……不是的，Raf的理智告诉他。Bumblebee本可以载着他逃跑，但他没有。他假设那就是一个霸天虎，假设那是一个可以随时变形和开火并干掉他们两个的霸天虎。

为了保护Raf，他做了他该做的一切，前提是，他的假设正确无误。Raf知道“我以为它是”这种说辞根本打动不了Optimus Prime。要知道，面对这种情况光靠感觉是不行的。

思及此Raf感到更加不适。尽管不确定自己能不能保持声音平稳，他还是得把Bee唤回来。那些怆然的、无序的电噪音就像手机来电时的振动，只是它们音量更大。Raf完全没听过Bumblebee或者随便哪个塞伯坦恩人制造这样的声音。

Raf艰难地站起来，走——准确地说蹒跚——到Bumblebee的边上，并伸出一只微颤的手放在黄色肌肉车那损坏的左前侧挡泥板上。

“Bee？Bee，你没事吧？”

杂音消失了，但这汽车人还在发抖。Raf能感受到那些痉挛性的抽搐，每一下都像是一把匕首插在他的心上。他为Bee担惊受怕。他怕Bumblebee此时芯中所想的，也怕其他汽车人一旦发现了这件事将要做的。这还不是全部。Raf全无道理地，在怕Bumblebee。他唾弃这恐惧，明知Bee绝不会伤他，就在几分钟前还为他以命相搏，他怎么可以怕他呢，可是他就是解不开心里的这个结。无法平静的不止是Bumblebee，Raf耗尽意志才忍住想要退缩的那只手和往下掉的泪水。

恐惧、焦虑、厌恶，所有的这些情绪混杂在一块儿无法理清。他甚至辨不清这一个或那一个究竟指向何方。奇怪的是，至少看上去，Raf却是状态稍微好一些的那个。

“跟我说句话呀，”Raf说，同时察觉到自己话音中的不稳，察觉到随时可能决堤的眼泪，以及将要脱口而出的一句哭喊，“求你了，Bumblebee。”

｛我……我……我杀了……｝他用比往常更接近电码的方式说着，有那么一会儿又变得含糊不清，然后Bee控制住自己，磕磕绊绊地继续说，｛我不是……有意的。我不知道……我应该再谨慎一点……应该知道。我应该知道的……｝

言词淡去，只有颤音留了下来，仿佛大提琴的哀号般长久不歇。

“振作起来，”Raf说，他的眼泪却已经刷刷流下，嗓音漂浮无力。

他为此而自弃，并且再也提不起精神叫自己坚强些。坚强的本是Bee。没有什么能够动摇他。面对命运的打击他过得游刃有余，他总能顶住大得惊人的压力，一次次劫后余生，他那本该永远静默的发声器就是最好的证明。他的理智与火种都曾坚不可破。而如今，他在走向崩溃。

很不幸，世上没有任何力量可以拉他一把，过去无法改写。

“我们得离开这儿，”Raf说，“赶在别人过来之前。”

Bumblebee没有回应，但Raf敢说他正盯着自己。Raf不需要明说；Bumblebee清楚他的言外之意。逃跑。躲藏。躲开这致命的误判所带来的后果。逃开Optimus Prime那注定要像雷霆般降于Bumblebee的怒火。

无论Optimus是如何公正睿智、宽容大量，他也不会原谅或放过如此滔天之罪的。Raf不确定Bumblebee会沦落到怎样的下场，总之绝不会好。汽车人会杀死他们的同类吗？若真有这样做的理由，这就是了。退一万步讲，Bee还是会遭到驱逐。

他将不得不逃亡，就像Starscream从Megatron的手底下逃亡那样。他将不得不独自一人、苟且偷生，仅以从汽车人或霸天虎的地盘上偷能量块为生。挨饿。饱受白眼。遭人畏惧。乃至遇上围猎。

只要趁这一切未发生之前逃跑，事情就会好起来的。他可以伪装，生活在人类之中而不是即使对于一个塞伯坦恩人而言也未免残酷的边缘夹缝里。最好就是能在其他汽车人发现之前逃得远远的。

他们会一路奔跑。一刻不停地跑，可能直到永远。Raf不会抛下Bee，哪怕全世界都抛下他。他唯一的愿望就是朋友的安全。可以活下去。

｛不，｝Bumblebee用一种颓败的语气说，｛我不会逃跑。我不能。其他人必须知道。他们有权利知道我犯下的错。我罪有应得。｝

Raf知道Bee是顾及他才而没说出“死有余辜”四个字。他不愿Raf知道，但Raf听得出来。那种冷冰冰的口吻是自知死期的人才会有的，他们已决定听任命运的审判，平静而死寂。这么说吧，就算Optimus不做行刑者，还有别的汽车人会。就算他们也不做，Bumblebee会处决他自己。

“Bee，这不是你的错——”Raf开口，但Bumblebee打断了他，这好像是有史以来的第一次。

｛我原本就该知道的！｝他的退后太过突然以至于Raf差点因为失去金属体的支撑而摔倒，｛我应该知道！我应该再三确认，但我没有！错的是我，是我不知情，是我不确认。那个人死掉是我的错！你明白吗：我杀了人，一个人类。我不能被原谅。现在不能，永远不能。就算这样我也不会逃跑。｝

“那你要怎么做？”Raf问，忍住第二次靠近Bee的冲动。

Bumblebee退后至无法被伸手触及的距离才停下。其中的讯息虽未宣之于口，仍旧一清二楚：别碰我。别看我。也别再对我说话。

｛我会呼叫Optimus。我会告诉他我在哪儿。我会等他来。在这之前，我要叫Bulkhead接你走，带你回家。｝

“为什么你不送我？为什么不回去告诉Optimus？”

Bumblebee不回答，转而使用无线电联系Bulkhead。他从Raf的面前调离方向，沿着悬崖停靠，紧紧地挨着边界。Raf明了了。Bumblebee不会允许Raf再碰他。

他有罪。他肮脏且无可救药。至少他是这么想的。Bumblebee不信任自己做得到不伤害Raf，做得到送他回家。Bumblebee恐惧他自己，一想到同样的意外可能发生第二次就怕得要命。他不会动的，不会做任何事，等到Optimus到来，领袖可以随意处置他。

Bumblebee不会让Raf在场，也不会弃他不顾。让他一个人回家就是置他的性命于危险。所以Bumblebee只能叫另一个汽车人带他走。他不想他的朋友亲眼目睹他被定罪和可能的处决。

Raf感到如鲠在喉，几乎令他不能呼吸。他还在不停淌着眼泪，眼前模糊一片。他走到树下背靠树干坐下，抱住膝盖大声哭起来。

“你救了我的命，”Raf叫道，激动地擦着眼睛，“你救了我的命！”

｛这个，｝Bumblebee平静地说，｛如今不再重要了。｝

“他是来杀我的！”Raf反驳说，愤懑之情疯狂抗击着他的惧意，“难道这也不算什么吗！”

｛是的，｝Bumblebee说完，便不再出声。

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

这是打自汽车人登陆这蓝星以来Optimus始终都担忧将会听到的消息。汽车人的躯体那样庞大，两派之间斗争那样残暴，彼时，意外看似无可避免。随着光阴推移，这份惧怕竟有所减轻。汽车人渐渐适应了他们的新家，很难再因为自身的巨大而犯错了。这思虑并未就此烟消云散。塞伯坦恩人的力量实在太过强大。他们赖以战斗和生存的本领是受训而来。他们是战士，这意味着他们精于杀戮，可以做得迅速而高效。

他们同开进商场的坦克没什么区别。火种源啊，他们之中有些机子就是坦克。

Bumblebee在无线电里没解释究竟发生何事。他说出他的位置，叫Optimus前来。是他的语气袒露了一切。一股寒意缠绕着他的火种。别是Raf。不。Bumblebee肯定不会谋害Raf。绝无可能。

噢，万一事实如此。Optimus只要阖上光镜就能清晰地设想Bumblebee突然倒退撞上Raf的情景，黑色轮胎碾过人类脆弱的头骨发出嘎吱嘎吱的黏糊声响——不！他还什么都不了解。在面对确凿的真相之前，他不能这么想。

他会单独去，揣着最后一线希望，想是信号出了错，是他单方面的误解，祈祷Bumblebee之所以语焉不详还把他引到荒野有着别的理由。可能霸天虎破译了他们的无线频段。可能Bumblebee有所侦破。可能。Optimus知道事情不会是这样。他骗不了自己。

车程看似漫漫无期，但Optimus终于还是到了目的地。他从远处就瞥见了Bumblebee。出于某种原因Bumblebee保持着汽车形态，停在山崖顶部、伶仃的一棵树下。他像是没发现不断驶近的Optimus似的一动不动，尽管他肯定早在Optimus离他还有一公里甚至更多的时候就能觉出动静。

Optimus的速度慢下来。Bumblebee的死气沉沉令他芯中的预感愈发强烈，这唤起了他的不安，而不安又唤起他的谨慎。他隐隐感到有威胁步步紧逼，却不知起于何因。

就像对他的到来，Bumblebee对他的减速同样没有反应。

Optimus意识到此时他在用面临一个霸天虎的目光注视Bumblebee，保持距离，小心翼翼。他没想到原来亲密转眼就能化成陌生，他控制不住。所有汽车人都知道他对人类的珍视和守护之芯。他们知道，伤害人类是对他而言不可饶恕的冒犯。

不过他不该再犹豫不前了。他了解Bumblebee。他能猜到这汽车人此刻一定内芯如焚，被愧疚所吞噬，连领袖的出现都忽略了。自伤至深，Bumblebee根本不需要Optimus说任何话、做任何事来作为最后一根稻草。Optimus忍不住怀疑他的逻辑模块演算出的结论。

如果说出意外的Bulkhead，他可能并不会太惊讶。毕竟Bulkhead身高体壮，显得笨手笨脚。而Ratchet，他则脾气火爆，平日里表现得对人类不屑一顾，但Optimus知道若危急时刻来临，这位老军医同样会为护人类周全而献身，如同每一个汽车人会做的那样。但Bumblebee……他既非麻烦吸引体质，也不曾对碳基生命抱有丝毫敌意。恰恰相反，Bumblebee总把脾气撒在他的同类身上，而把无尽的耐心全然留给人类。

总之，无论发生了什么都肯定是意外所致。毋庸置疑。只是，在这种地方，如此偏僻的荒山野岭？他来这儿做什么？

Optimus试图找出揭露事情全貌的证据，搜寻地面上是否有血迹或尸体，但一无所获。这么说不是在这里，但Bumblebee……不像从事发现场挪开了半步的样子。

Optimus强迫自己加快速度，摆出一副镇定如常的姿态，竭力甩开芯中的疑虑。看在火种源的份上，这可是Bumblebee啊！那个曾为实现汽车人理想承受失声（差点就是他的火种）之痛的汽车人。难以置信，Optimus又轻易被他那烦乱的思考困住了，这都说得上是一种不幸了。

他面对现实的方式只有一个。如果Bumblebee确乎成了一个杀人犯，他过去的一切都不足以成为他脱罪的借口。即便在这背后有所隐情，恶果须得铲除，正义须得伸张。

尽管如此，在亲眼见识事态的严重程度前，Optimus不会过早决断。他需要关于来龙去脉的确切情报。只有在那之后，他才有权宣判Bumblebee今后的命途，宣判他是否还有资格留在汽车人之中。

｛那边，｝Bumblebee那已然破碎的声音是来自曾经的空洞回响，于近在这静止不动的侦察兵跟前的Optimus听来仍然细若蚊咛。

Bumblebee的一侧后视镜微动，倒映出Optimus来时方向的另一头。Optimus迟疑片刻，疑惑Bumblebee为何不变形。他这才留意到了对方破败不堪的身体状况，长而深的切口遍布他的车体，前轮的挡泥板残缺不全，黄色的漆面几乎全被刮损了。一线荧蓝色的液体汇聚在驾驶座那侧的车门底部缓缓滴落，暗示他所受的伤远不止表面这些。

在这里发生过的，没有所谓“事故”，却有一场短兵相接的战斗。

Optimus看见地上布满纵横的深沟。是轮胎印。其中的一些是Bumblebee留下的，另一些，Optimus却认不出来。他决定先去看看Bumblebee指给他的东西，再询问细节。

忽然，他的芯中萌生出一丝退意，这可不像他。他不想看见，不想知道，不想让这一切继续下去。逃避现实不是他的作风。优柔寡断总会招致惨重的后果，Optimus早就得过这个教训。他得面对。他得接受。最后，他得行动。

他到了悬崖边上，保持汽车形态向下看去。山脚处，躺着一辆报废的绿色跑车，黑烟从中冒出徐徐升空。这辆车子底盘朝上，损坏得无从辨认。尸体就在离车子不远的地方。即使是从高处看，Optimus仍然可以瞧见尸身的撕裂破碎和血肉模糊。显然死透了。它的头颅以不自然的角度向后折向背脊，双目圆睁，瞳孔上翻。整具尸体呈侧卧的姿势，四肢摊开形成的画面像是一滩四溅的油漆。

当他的逻辑模块拼凑出可能的真相时，纠缠于他火种的冷意被一团炙火所取代。Bumblebee，不知出于何因，将这辆车和其中的司机推下了悬崖。他转过来仔细观察地上的车痕，进行二次确认。他要的是万无一失。

他只有一个问题问Bumblebee，愤怒仿佛铺天盖地的潮水般席卷他的身芯，他的声音因而分外低沉。一条异星生命被他的同类所断送，那死去的人类的血仿佛正从Optimus自己的手中滴落。人类遭受了汽车人的摧折。起因甚至不是两派之争。而仅仅是因为他们存在。

“是你做的吗？”Optimus发出低吼，几乎发起抖来。

他好久、好久没像这样怒火中烧了。而这愤怒却无处投掷。他不信Bumblebee是故意的，但如今铁证如山。是不是Bumblebee错认这辆车为霸天虎？事实是没有霸天虎符合这种外形。不重要了。Bumblebee终究是杀了人。明知故犯。麻痹大意。

Bumblebee没有马上应答，于是Optimus转过来面对他，以更多威严、更少怀疑的语气问第二次。或许也有更多激愤，他掩藏不住。

他无从得知，当初正是这同一种情绪，驱策Bumblebee去对抗和反击。一旦珍视之物遭到威胁，恐惧就能变成狂暴。对此，他尚未厘清，又或已觉不在乎。

“是你做的吗？！”他震怒道。

Bumblebee没有一点点畏缩，只麻木地回答，｛我做的。｝

他没再说其他，没有为其所作所为作出半分辩解或推脱。他和Optimus一样清楚没什么好说的。借口一无是处。Optimus也根本不想听到。它只会让事情更复杂。

“走，”Optimus干脆地说道，“走吧，别停下，别回头。”

｛是，长官。｝

这每一个字都像是一把捅入Optimus火种仓的利刃。寥寥几字，Bumblebee内芯深处的悲伤、悔恨、恐慌已然溢于言表，还似有片刻失落。仿佛他本指望Optimus能够帮他从这绝望中解脱。但他平静地接受了领袖的命令，一如既往。Optimus要他做什么都无妨。Bumblebee总会去做的，哪怕是送死。

明明这颗火种似乎在Bumblebee犯下杀人暴行的那一瞬间就变了。然而不是的。他仍是原来的那个Bumblebee，变了的，是如今他成了戴罪之身，是他再也不能与汽车人相伴同行、并肩作战了。

Optimus为此而痛心。他相信事情的背后存在隐情，否则他早已摧毁了Bumblebee的火种。无论如何，他对Bumblebee的信任已经丧失。大多错误，弥补为时未晚，宽恕犹可摘取，学得到教训便是了。这等罪孽却无可挽回。它不是“大多错误”中的一个。Bumblebee蹒跚上路，开始跑起来。也不知是身上还是芯上的伤拖累了他，他跑得慢极了。他没有停，没有回头，就连用后视镜看最后一眼也没有。他驶向公路尽头，不快却沉稳，永远地从他熟悉的世界当中消失。

靠他自己，他在这星球上活到战争结束的机会渺茫，要躲避所有汽车人、霸天虎和人类简直难上加难。就算他真的幸存下来，他也再无重归塞伯坦的机会。

战争的阴影会追上任何生灵，Optimus忧心忡忡地想道，最是可悲的却也常常最可恨。

Optimus低头看见嵌入泥土之中的深痕，思考着命运何至于此。这个问题没有意义。决断已下，迅速而没有争议。这真是对的吗？

当然是对的。只有通过这种方式，同样的悲剧才不会发生第二次，才能万无一失。

然而，他还是忍不住想……

  
  


* * *

“让我直截了当点说：你们中的一个杀了我们中的一个然后……你放他走了？！”Optimus呼叫了Fowler特工，他也是经历了一场旷日持久的芯理斗争才终于将这一事态交到人类手上。

他清楚这一来二去，Bumblebee就将被剥夺过去的所有权限。他将无权查看尸首，也无权移动它或深入剖解。现在轮到了Fowler出马，他会采取合适的方式处理的。而他所认为的合适的方式是到基地来吵上一通。

“我理解你的愤慨，Fowler特工，”Optimus刻意放缓语速说，“但我不相信Bumblebee是有意为之。”

“哦，所以是过失杀人咯。说的好像这就可以大事化小了！”Fowler生气地叫道。

“不，这不可以，”Optimus冷静地回答，“尽管事出意外，Bumblebee确实杀了人。他已经受到了应有的惩罚。”

“你是说放了他好让他去杀第二个。”Fowler愤愤道，抱起双臂。

“Bumblebee已经遭到同类和战争的驱逐。他会独自隐居。这是他唯一可走的一条路。”

“除非他投靠霸天虎，”Fowler说。

“Bumblebee是个汽车人。他不会有预谋地伤害任何人类。我只盼他能在这看不到尽头的战场之外求得安宁。”

“这就完了？许个愿然后就皆大欢喜啦？”

“你没有明白，”Optimus慢慢说，“Bumblebee却明白。从今往后，如果说真能找到的话，只要是我们在战场周围找到了他的踪迹，他就必须并且必然被处决。但我不认为他会威胁到你、我们或其他任何人。他不会与霸天虎起冲突，亦不会与霸天虎同流合污。他已丧失了战斗的意志，绝不会错误地袭击人类。再也不会。”

“口说无凭，”Fowler说，“他是你的族人，你的判断就不存在一点儿偏颇？”

“他不再听任我的指挥，”Optimus语调平平地说道，“我将不再对他将来的遭遇负有责任。”

“很高兴听到你这么说，”Fowler告诉他，“因为我的上头正不遗余力地派人搜寻一辆合乎所述特征的汽车。他们得令要当场击毙。不是用子弹。是用导弹。这一对全人类的潜在威胁不容小觑，万一哪天你的侦察兵决定撒撒野四处撞人呢。”

“Fowler特工——”Optimus刚说完对方的称谓就被打断了话头。

“够了，Prime。你有过处置这凶手的机会。现在这机会是我们的。我很抱歉，世道就是这样。你最好祈祷他不容易被抓到。”

Fowler转身，在Optimus的注视下走了。门砰地关上，而后脚步声渐远。Fowler回到他来时降落的屋顶。他就要赶往前线，指挥搜捕人类所面临过的最为危险的猎物。

“不，”Optimus叹道，“那是你该祈祷的。我该祈祷我的判断是对的，祈祷Bumblebee的火种仍属于一个汽车人。否则，他会杀了你。你……和所有你的人。”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Bumblebee没有停下。没有回头。漫无目的地，他跑上80号州际公路，近乎偏执地恪守限速标志上的数字，一迈不多、一迈不少，他不偏不倚地跑在车道的正中，左侧，路面虚线化作连续不断的幻影流过残存的漆面；他的右侧，白色的实线无穷无尽，相交于遥不可及的地平线。

实线之外，是一片辽阔的空旷地带，用以把荒郊隔离在外的铁丝网围栏，是这儿仅有的几样人类文明的产物之一。大漠风光单调无趣又一望无际，看得久了，就连那些围栏都显得格格不入、仿佛误入此境，迷失在这萧条的茫茫沙海、这蛮荒时代留下的遗址。

偶尔有其他的车子从他身边经过，它们因这漫长、笔直而又平坦的公路而变得大胆又无畏。每当一辆小轿车或皮卡擦着他飞驰而去，Bumblebee都忍不住瑟缩，仿佛有能听见车身金属发出被撕扯的惨叫，感到另一具机械之躯凶狠残暴地撞开他的外壳……

但现实中它们一辆又一辆呼啸远离，视他如空气。

一条灌木丛绿化带将相向而行的两条车道分开。有时不远处传来重型卡车低沉的轰隆声，Optimus如死神般降临的想象一再地从他情感模块的数据流中冒出。然而一次次过去，最是有威慑力的也不过是辆咆哮着冲来的白色半挂货车。它像极了一匹原始巨兽，来自机械生命体横行的盘古大陆。还是说是鸟类？

Bumblebee对这段地球历史记不太清了。

一柱柱电线杆支棱在这光秃秃的地表上。它们看起来就像是利维坦的巨颚上狰狞无比的利齿，整齐划一，直达天际。那里，远山似是一片海市蜃楼，裹藏在一团幽蓝与雾白之中。或许这景象真是Bumblebee的内置系统产生的幽灵数据也说不定。

时不时他会碰见杂乱铺展的乡里，刷着白漆的建筑群兀然耸立。这些可怜的人造物在这广袤天地的映衬之下相形见绌。即使是在母星，人类的部族看起来仍旧微不足道，好像随时都能被他们所身处的这个世界销毁。然而他们却自封万物之灵，认为自己可以占有一切、可以征服荒野，甚至破坏它。但有那么些地方，就像这里，仍然存在着，它们杳无人烟，在地图上无迹可寻如雾中幽灵。它们总在远方，明明灭灭，没有实体。

Bumblebee不准备从州际公路上下来然后接近城镇。他不想和人类聚居的地方沾上边，他甚至不想见到任何人类。如今的他知道要杀死他们有多轻而易举，知道杀死他们会是什么滋味，知道自己对他们来说是个多么危险的存在。他会受不了的。孤独是对他的惩罚。

跑。跑吧。别停。一直跑下去。

他的能量液仍在流失，但流失得不快，每隔一小会儿就掉下一滴，在他身后画出一串断断续续的痕迹，足以让任何一个塞伯坦恩人寻迹而来。让他们来吧，他几乎想要许愿，或者让他碰上一场激烈的战斗，这样他从前的同伴就有前来结果他的借口了。

此刻他没有方向、没有目的，他选择了这条路，是因为他没有不选它的的理由。路的尽头是群山，又或只是幻影。无论他开了多久，它们都似不曾靠近。

夜色弥漫开来。天穹变成靛蓝色，万千光点散落其上。那是星星。塞伯坦就在它们之中，视线之外，相隔无垠时空。家乡在他身后那么远，战火的侵袭使它凋零衰败，成了虚空中一个死去的空壳。他想，他不会有再见它的那天了。

过去他曾平静地拥抱这遗憾。那时他为同族、也为人类而战。他曾心甘情愿承受这可怕的风险，日日夜夜终复始。现在这战斗不是他的。他不是个汽车人了，甚至连个塞伯坦恩人都算不上。现在他谁都不是且一无是处，像一粒浮尘飘泊在这残酷的异星，找不到归属。

这世间竟是如此瞬息万变。

就在今早，Raf还被放心地交给他，他的忠诚和技巧无可置疑，他执行任务干脆利落、不遗余力。顷刻间，他用比人的一生更长的光阴悉心搭建的信任付之一炬，随之葬送的还有他对自己的信念。

他觉得他的火种被抹上了一道看不见擦不掉的血污。他是个曝露的凶手，没有汽车人会再接受或信任他。

只为一个错误，他就赔上了他的归处、他的家人、他身边仅存的几位朋友。本该一命抵一命的。可惜现在他自己失去了做这件事的资格。而且他不是懦夫。他只要找到一个阴暗的角落躲起来就好，待在那儿直到他永远下线。

现在该做什么呢？在想出这个答案之前，他只有继续驾车。跑，不停地跑。直到他跑不动为止。他便停下，什么也不做，静静地等锈菌爬上他的躯体，一点一点，把他侵蚀殆尽。

他不配得到原谅，他也不求得到。因为他原谅不了自己。连他自己都做不到的事，他怎能要求别人。

一连串的记忆在他的内置芯片上反反覆覆播放。他曾是那么确信，那么、那么 _确信_ 那蝰蛇是一个身份不明的霸天虎。他几乎敢说他做了个扫描来证实自己的猜测。结果告诉他那辆车里没有任何人。现实却大声宣告他错了。错得彻底。他是从哪里开始错的？难道扫描一事只是他的幻想？在应战的时候他的扫描装置出了故障？还是说他的确太大意，现在就这样告诉自己好让自己感觉好一点？

更可怕的推断在于，也许在内芯某处，他是知道的？也许他知道那车里坐着一个人类却无动于衷？也许他做出这种事，甚至不是为了Raf？他不记得了。他的脑模块早就锁死并打乱了这部分记忆文件，不允许他逐一读取。

正是这未知是最糟的。他不想相信自己有故意伤人的能力。但如今他芯中有数。无论是对于汽车人，霸天虎，所有除此之外的生命，这都只关乎选择。是他选择了成为一个凶手，正如曾经的Megatronus后来的Megatron在亿万年前所做的那样。力量是会腐蚀的，他知道这个道理。在人类面前，塞伯坦恩人就是绝对的力量，血肉之躯毫无胜算。完全没有。

杀戮的种子一直都埋藏在他的体内。他让它发芽了吗？当他进攻的时候，他到底是不是知道车里有个人类？他已经想不明白了。

他痛恨这样的想法。他不想变成一个怪物，不想步Megatron的后尘。还是说，这已成事实了？在至深至暗的潜意识当中，沉浸于绝对力量的快感引诱着每个智慧的生命，也引诱着他。他渴望肆意妄为而无所畏惧，他渴望创造、掌控和毁灭。这欲望始终在那儿，暗流涌动。

是他释放了这怪物吗？他不得而知。

前照灯的光拨开黑暗，前路空荡而无止尽，一成不变又没有意义。暮色四合，他只能通过引擎的低鸣和车灯的闪烁察觉其他车子的存在，再者就是它们拖在沥青上红色的尾光。

正因如此，在内置系统中回溯的画面变得异常真切，那残破的人形散乱在陡峭的山间，那暗红色的人类血液四溅于岩石，不难看出这个人早在车子落地前就断了气。

他还记得有一瞬间他在芯中为胜利欢呼。当那人类的尸体掉出来，当他意识到自己杀了人的时候，这感觉消失了吗？还是说这感觉消失是在他想明白这行为有何意味、有何后果之后？他不确定。

千万里的道路在他身下滚滚，拉开的距离一点儿也没有缓和这记忆带给他的剧痛。他无所遁形，羞耻也好，汽车人也罢，无论他逃到哪儿，他们在基地里就能追踪到他的生命信号。他不在乎了。他们想找就找吧。他们想杀就杀吧。他们有这权利，而且，他完全没有反抗的意志。

_让他们来吧。伟大的塞伯坦啊，让Optimus改变主意来猎捕我吧。 ___

与此同时他又对此举棋不定。他清楚自己留给同伴的悲痛，清楚处决另一个同伴所要经历的苦楚。他不愿他们受伤，不愿是因为他。最好的办法就是他自行了断，这样他们就不必抉择。现在就结束它，趁他还未彻底堕入芯中的黑暗。

他却做不到。

他想要为信仰而死，为所爱而死，而不是像这样将炮口对准自己。那是一条轻松的路，是懦夫选的路。不，他必须活着承受他的罪责。那是Optimus Prime最后的命令。要是他自尽，Bumblebee就是违抗了领袖之命。就算是已被流放的现在，他也不会这么做。

不止一次，当身后有车灯闪烁时，Bumblebee就会直觉来者是那绿色的蝰蛇，是它在坟墓中醒来，成了一个有知觉的、可怕的怪物，它翻过身，自崖底爬起，亦步亦趋地追上他，来为它的主人复仇。

怎么可能呢。地球上的汽车不是活的东西。他们的体内没有火种。然而无论哪一次，他都会扭动后视镜，等着那千疮百孔的车子拖着残骸摇摇晃晃地跟随，分明不可修复却仍荒唐地活着，要来把他拽下地狱。

地狱是个地球概念，却与塞伯坦的传说有不少相通之处。至于那些自黑暗中升起、追捕撕咬受诅咒者的生物——地狱猎犬，才是地球独有的。

那蝰蛇不会在那里的。

夜渐深、渐冷，一种阴森可怖的感觉在Bumblebee的体内流窜。在暗处的不是活生生的敌人，而是滞留人间的孤魂野鬼。这感觉糅杂在寒风的气息之中，他听到它越靠越近，似乎就要伸出夺命的爪子将他撕得粉碎。

此刻，是恐惧——无论它多么缺乏依据——在驱赶他，叫他无论如何也不要停，即便他的能量液，这所有塞伯坦恩人的生命之源，继续一滴一滴地自他的身体流淌。

  
  


* * *

黎明的微光终是遏止了Bumblebee的步履。他的体力早就濒临耗尽，他不能再跑了。见野地里有一辆停着的货车，他便朝那个方向转过去，在一排大型铰链式卡车的边上站住。那里头的司机们大约很快就打完瞌睡，继续从一个地方到另一个的长途跋涉。

那些笨重的庞然大物仿佛沉默的哨兵。Bumblebee不情愿地靠近，在他的想象中它们全都活了过来，并且粗鲁又恶毒。它们似乎在盯着他看，接着又同时移开视线，显然他的罪恶就同他那破损的挡泥板一样显眼。他小心地穿行于它们之中，来到休息站的边缘关掉引擎，这里远离公路，又是位于卡车们的背面，可供他隐藏起来待它们离去。

他不想任何人看见他。

他没了精力，差点一瞬之间就下了线。在昨夜的某个时刻能量液已不再渗出，但他需要补给，要不然他挨不过这个周末。以他的状态，他根本走不远。要是他能活下去就是个奇迹了。或说诅咒，这得看你怎么想。

他的最后一个念头是关于Raf，关于汽车人们。他希望他们都好好的。

他没有想念他们的权利，也没有祝愿他们安好的资格。他只是忍不住。尽管他知道自己为何沦落至此，知道对他的判决大公至正，知道自己再也不能回去，他却觉得自己是个叛徒。他感到他抛弃了他的朋友，仿佛他是自愿出走而非被流放。

_我恳求，如果宇宙真有其主宰，请你听见我。求你别让他们因我的过错而受苦。求你别让他们因我的罪恶而死去。惩罚我，把死亡和痛苦带到我的跟前，只要别带给他们。求你，不要让我的缺席引致他们的牺牲。 ___

祈祷没有让他感觉好一些。他明白没有人可以跟神明讨价还价。他的命不能换回别人的。要守护那些重要的存在，他得在他们的身边。任何他所能做出的恳求或承诺都改变不了现实。他知道的，但除此之外他没有别的办法。

_如果这世上真有正义，那么去死的该是我。 ___

死的不该是人类。怪他行动不经思考、不经确认。他的脑模块只尖叫着保护Raf。要是那时他知道那辆车里有个人类，而这个人类正要撞死他的朋友，他就会动摇吗？答案很可能是不。他还是会做一样的事。他做不到从伤害Raf的人面前落荒而逃。

但他有什么能耐扮演上帝？他无权决定这一个人类活、那一个人类死。汽车人不能干涉人类事务。这么说他该站在一边，眼睁睁地看着Raf被杀吗？要他，Raf的守护者，做出这种事？他绝不会的。若在Raf和一个陌生人之间，他始终会选择Raf。他必须这样选。

_无所谓吧。知情与否，我都会做一样的事。我成了一个凶手。Optimus，为什么不赶在我伤害另一个人之前就杀了我？你知道我可以。你知道我会。可能不是今天明天，但总有一天我会的。你知道我做过就一定会再做。为什么要放我走？是什么让你这样做？ ___

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

一阵大功率引擎的低声轰鸣扰乱了他的朦胧睡意。货车站已经空了，只剩他一个。这是个他熟悉的声音，但他花了些时间才完全认出来。视线转向路面，Bumblebee看见另一辆车子。

一辆蝰蛇跑车。它似乎飘浮着，在沥青路面投下一个棱角分明而漆黑的轮廓，绿色涂装在日光下熠熠生辉，仿佛整个儿刚从流水线下来似的。但那就是它。Bumblebee也不知道自己为何如此肯定，他就是看得出，这就是早在一天前被他所击溃并推下悬崖的那辆车。

它就这么悄然出现，仿佛无声地挑衅：敢不敢来追我？敢不敢来做个了结？没有人类在背后操纵，他能直截了当地透过洞开的车窗看得一清二楚。

Bumblebee寸步不移地目视它以接近七十五迈的速度御风疾行。一条血色的轨迹紧随其后，很快又消逝于烟尘之中。

他知道它仅仅是个幻觉，是情绪刺激和能量液流失造成的后遗症。它不是真的在那里，不可能在那里，介于它早成了一堆废铜烂铁。它被彻彻底底地毁了。

_不可能的。 ___

他看见了。

_它不是真的。 ___

它来纠缠他了。

_无稽之谈。 ___

来杀死他，或者逼他杀死自己。

_不是的。 ___

血债血还。

_够了！ ___

他听到自己的喉管中传出昆虫振翅般的嗡鸣。他动了动轮子，几乎要跟上去，走了不到半英尺又顿住，按耐冲动。他得呆在原地，什么都别做。保持冷静。

情难自制的痉挛再一次擒住了他，正如前日当那人类陨殁山间的画面撞进他的感官时那样。更糟的是，那些可悲的幼兽般的杂声仍在汩汩不停地从他体内冒出来。阻塞的发声器挤出了令他难堪的抽噎，听来就像呛了灰的发动机。

剧烈的不适感将他团团包围，不允许他有丝毫挪动。他的脑模块陷入一片空白…

…当他的意识回归，那蝰蛇就近在他的面前。他不知道它是怎么到这儿的，但它仿佛正朝他发出恶魔般的嘲讽。他茫然地与它对视，等着它突然暴起，然后就像所有灵异体那样嘭地化作一缕青烟。

蝰蛇的引擎咕噜咕噜地响着，前车盖的外形曲线隐约形成了一个荒诞的裂嘴大笑。它不是个霸天虎，只是辆寻常的地球汽车。它不会笑。它不是活的。它甚至不是真的存在。可惜无论Bumblebee如何自我说服，这炉渣的还是在那里。

｛走开！｝他忍无可忍地叫道，为自己声音中的颤栗而吃惊。

对方的咕噜声变得更大了，暗藏威胁和恶意。那辆车并未如他所愿地离开或消失，纵然现在是正午，它却亮着刺眼无比的前照灯。

｛离我远点！｝

_省省吧。幻觉里的东西是听不见你的。 ___

他没别的办法。这幻觉看上去太真实了，尽管它一声不吭，尽管从一开始它就不应该以任何状态出现在这儿。

｛你为什么不能放过我？｝他软弱地问，同时又痛恨着这样的自己。

那东西不回答，要么没听到，要么不在乎。忽然之间它的引擎轰地一响，整辆车猛刺而出，不愧于其蝰蛇之名。

是身体本能而非求生意志替Bumblebee找回了行动的能力，他向后一蹭，急促地转动方向盘以闪避对方的进攻。

砾石铺就的路面使轮胎难以抓地，Bumblebee感到恐惧扼住了他，悄然钻入他的核心，叫他不寒而慄。他落入了自我矛盾的漩涡，不想活着却也不想死。

唯有一个念头异常清晰，那就是他绝不想对抗这个来自梦魇鬼域的怪物。

蝰蛇厉声嘶鸣，其声不似机械体所有也不像有机体，这尖锐的声音仿佛远扬自另一个世界。Bumblebee调转了一百六十度，绕出这辆幽灵车的袭击轨迹，将自己的车尾甩向对方的瞬间拨入倒档。蝰蛇的怒嗥与他擦身而过，振聋发聩，他的车门和车轮四周的金属表皮真切而鲜明地感受到飞溅的尘土叮叮当当地拍打其上。

Bumblebee再一次换挡冲上公路。然而，当他回望后方，另一辆车子竟完全不见了。他慢下来，折回休息站，那里有一座低矮的建筑，是供人类司机使用的卫生间，Bumblebee走下车行道，踩着颠簸不平的泥地在卫生间的四周梭巡一圈。没有汽车。没有轮胎印，什么也没有。它就这么凭空隐去。像幽灵那样。

_毫无逻辑。 ___

如此真实却又来去无踪。

_不，这其中一定有说得通的解释。 ___

恶魔，从坟墓里爬出来的恶魔，来把他拖入地狱。

_闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴！ ___

他飞快转身，轮子掘起土壤以取得足够的摩擦力，拋出的沙尘细石几乎嵌入他的底盘。紧接着他跃上车道，返回州际公路。他的火种在体内震荡闪烁，电流脉冲携带痛感流窜每一根线路。此地已不可久留，他得马上出发。

荒缪，简直是 _荒缪 ___。

幽灵是躲不开的，正如你躲不开你的内芯。没有机子比他更清楚这个道理。他有过被某个疯狂的精神力所附身的经历，知道被某种你捉摸不透的无形之力束缚是怎样的感觉。

现在也是如此吗？是他被附身了？莫非他看到的这些东西全是某个第二人格的产物？他又觉得不像，他的头腔不觉拥挤，他的想法和意愿也并未遭到打压。

走了不到一刻钟，他的后视镜复又捕捉到那蝰蛇的影子。它那平滑的金属面像镜子一样折射阳光，微曲的前保险杠、灼炽的车灯和车罩上的进风口给人以它正肆意冷笑的错觉。

Bumblebee强迫自己专注于前路，过了一会儿，他再一瞥，那辆蝰蛇仍紧逼在后，似乎企图追尾。

_那肯定是辆货真价实的车。 ___

但这种事没可能发生。

_它还在那儿。 ___

它由始至终都不在那里，它不是真的。

_它在。 ___

一派胡言。只要无视它，它就会消失。

_它在。 ___

不要想它，它就不会在了。

_它炉渣的还是在那儿！ ___

Bumblebee意识到他在加速。车速表的指针早已翻越七十五迈，正慢慢攀上九十。他想把速度降下来却是一番徒然。芯中的恐惧令他迫切地想要甩掉这亦真亦假的车辆。若说它是真的，那它该比他更快。

蝰蛇的速度甚至高于同车型的Urbana 500。Urbana 500的发动机为避免过热而变得笨重，但也使其在耐力上略胜一筹。但在纯速度的比拼中，蝰蛇将成为毫无悬念的赢家。

可它不是真正的汽车。它是Bumblebee的脑模块当中失序的数据，或许全要赖能量液的紧缺。他不可能甩得开内芯捏造的恶魔。除非他将它从芯中消除。没错，他得集中精神，叫它消失。

首先他要把速度稳住。

不幸的是他仍然无法取得自控。相反，他像一支离弦之箭般以每小时一百里的高速疾驰前进，引擎因过度的压榨而大声抗议。在能量液将临告罄的情况下，Bumblebee知道保持这样的速度形同自寻死路。他除了停下别无选择。

他不能。

他用后视镜频频反顾，看见蝰蛇紧追他不放。他听见它的嘶嘶声，问他是否胆敢止步转身、胆敢挺身面对。问他是否胆敢不再逃跑。

刹那之间，他曾对Raf说过的某句话一闪而过。正是这个记忆将他从慌乱之中一把扯出。制动器猛然拉紧，轮胎在地面拖行发出拉长的尖叫，空气中弥漫橡胶烧焦的气味，乌烟升腾，在他周围萦绕不散。

｛我不会逃跑！｝

他缓缓退入路肩，免去与它发生对撞的风险，万一他想错了，万一这其实是另外一辆蝰蛇跑车，万一其中坐着一个无辜的驾驶者。当然，事实不是那么简单。

州际公路上空荡荡的，蝰蛇在中途刹车，怪异的狞笑似乎愈深。它于原处将车头撇向他。绿色跑车与Bumblebee之间仅有一条狭窄的黑色分隔带，相离不足十码。

蝰蛇哼鸣着，乏味地飘散在凝滞的空气当中。没有其他车辆自两方靠近，方圆十里荒无人烟。一种微妙异常的寂静在半空中悬而未落。

Bumblebee盯着它。如果这蝰蛇确是他想象的造物，那么他的想象简直是他渣的细致入微。黝黑的柏油路烘衬出它每一寸锐利的线条，粼粼的闪光在金属涂装上泛开。从它车盖之下传出的响动，听起来不只是重复不断的聒噪，它听起来就像是某种 _活着 ___的东西。

但他的想象为什么要赋予它一个崭新的外壳？为什么不是前一夜在他的脑模块中阴魂不散的一叠残骸？为什么？ _为什么？ ___

Bumblebee感到一阵毛骨悚然。他的决心开始崩塌。过去作为一个汽车人侦察兵的勇气和信心早已弃他而亡。他失去了为之而战、为之而活的事物，此刻，所有那些曾令他变得无畏而无所顾忌的事物反咬他一口。卷土重来的恐惧于字面意义上地使他浑身发麻。

即便如此，他也不会逃跑的。绝不。他受够了逃跑的自己。

｛我…不会…逃跑。｝他艰难地说道，仿佛费尽芯力；事实上对他而言这一字一句都痛如刀绞。

蝰蛇降下油门一跳而起，顷刻又将刹车踩到底，轮子在路面上尖锐地摩擦，拽出些深刻的印子。它的车身在减震器上轻轻晃荡。Bumblebee没有因这佯攻而退缩。

同样他也并未因此被激怒。这些感情在他身上无以维系。而且他不能、不会犯同样的错误。他不会让第二个人类断送于己手。

_死掉也罢，我不会还手的。 ___

蝰蛇二度佯攻，这一次，它不容小觑地冲出更远，使两者之间只剩短短的一码之距。Bumblebee可以看见蝰蛇的排气管在它尾部聚集一团让人作呕的黑云，可以看见他自己倒映在它漆面上的镜像。

 _我不会逃。 ___这回他没有说出口，只能暗自在芯中低语。

_｛是时候了…｝ ___

这声音让Bumblebee为之一怵。发声器损毁，就像他一样，他的发声器仍盘结着一道独特的战争留下的烙痕。那句话是用基础代码讲的，同样就像Bumblebee。其发声者却是那辆蝰蛇。

｛你是谁？｝良久，Bumblebee才终于说得出话。

 _｛你该知道的，｝ ___它只答，与他的声音近乎瘆人地相像，又不可思议地存在天壤之别。

｛为什么说我该知道？｝

_｛因为你创造了我。你带我来到这世上。｝ ___

Bumblebee意识到他的第一个问题不应这样问。

｛ _你 ___是什么？｝

_｛我？我是你，你内芯的恶魔，诞生于你黑暗的那一面。｝_

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

“走了？你说他走了是什么意思？他什么时候会回来？”Raf逼问。

Ratchet刚把他从学校接回来，一路上讳莫如深。于是他径直跑到Optimus跟前，一改平日对这位汽车人领袖的敬畏之态。现在他的心里只装得下他的害怕，混乱的思绪从昨日起就不曾消退半分。Bumblebee那令他心碎的哭腔仍时时回荡他的耳畔。

他做了一夜的噩梦，在梦里他看见有某个更为可怕的事物已经降生。甚于那场惊骇的事故，甚于他对“可怕”这个概念的想象。

“Bumblebee不会回来了，”Optimus用不带任何感情的语气说。

“什么？为什么？！”Raf不想再哭，但泪水还是刺痛了他的双目。

“Rafael，请你理解。Bumblebee所犯的错——”

“他救了我的命！”Raf激动地打断说，“光有这一点还不够？有人要谋杀我而他阻止了他们！你对他做了什么？！”

Optimus无言以对，只能转身回避他。愤怒渐渐在Raf的心上积攒。这不公平！Bumblebee不应当受到这样的刑惩。Bumblebee是他的守护者！保护Raf被视为他的职责，他恰恰是做了他该做的。

“谁对谁干了啥？”Miko问。

她和Jack才刚到，只听到了Raf讲的最后一句话。两人彼此间交换了个眼色，都对这个满脸怒容的Raf感到陌生。他紧紧拧着眉毛，眯起眼睛，双颊涨得通红，呲着牙急促地呼吸，拽起的拳头垂在身体两侧。

“别想一走了事！”Raf叫道，“告诉我你都做了什么！”

“我做了必须要做的，”Optimus头也不回地说，“…就算我没有这么做，Bumblebee也不会放过他自己。”

Raf正想开口再说些什么，却遭到Ratchet的堵截。

“就让这件事过去吧，”他劝道，“木头既已成舟。现在你说什么做什么都改变不了事实。你只能想办法接受它。”

“我不！”Raf少见地发了脾气，“你不明白！那辆车里没有司机！它冲过来撞我的时候我看见了。没有司机！你这是在用一个根本不存在的罪名给Bumblebee定罪！”

正要走开的Optimus不禁驻足。他似乎在考虑Raf的这个断言。Ratchet和余下的人都闭上嘴，不确定要说什么或者对Raf的爆发该作何反应。

“你不可能说得准，”Optimus最终这样说，“现场出现了尸体。有人遭到了杀害。你再据理力争也是无用，证据确凿。”

“Bumblebee不会伤害任何人！”Raf大喊，眼中的恨意直直穿过热泪倾泻而出，“你知道的！你知道他一向小心！他不会做没有把握的事。你该知道的。”

“若事关你的安全，我只怕Bumblebee没有什么是不会做的。”Optimus平静地说。

接着他提起脚步，Raf在他背后大喊大叫。

“难道他的忠诚对你来说一文不值吗？！他是为你作战才失了声！要是他杀了什么人那也是因为他没别的选择！但我告诉你，他没有杀任何人！你听见没？！你抛弃了你所有过的最好的侦察兵！”

突然他的情绪被一下子抽空了，他的膝盖瘫软在地，双肩无力地放低，哆哆嗦嗦地压抑着冲口而出的啜泣。他不会哭的，不能再哭。

Miko不知道这是怎么了，但显而易见的是Raf正伤心难过。她走到他身边蹲下来，伸手搭在他背上。她悄悄看向Jack叫他做点什么，叫他想办法搞掂它，无论究竟怎么回事儿。

Jack注意到Arcee沉默得出奇，而这改变不了他对现状的一无所知。他向Arcee投出求助的信号，后者露出了悲痛的神色。她知道Jack要问什么。他知道她会全盘托出。只是，他隐约觉察到这坦白会揭她的伤疤。他说不清。

“我们出去转一圈，”Arcee说，变为她那优雅的摩托车形态。

Jack无言地爬上去，戴好头盔，留Miko陪着Raf。不管发生了什么，Arcee不想谈它，尤其不想在别的人面前谈。他不确定为什么。看上去他自己和Miko是唯二还在状况之外的人。他将听到的不是什么机密，而是一件要大家共同承受的伤心事，他对此摸不着头脑。目前来说。

他耐着性子等Arcee载他出了基地，穿梭在镇子与荒地之间。到了这时，他要求得到一个解释。

“跟我说说吧，Arcee，”他说。

她用十分勉强的语气开始复述她所知道的经过。就在昨天，Optimus曾说那是个不幸的意外。可是Raf的说法却暗示事情不止于此。照Raf的意思，Bumblebee是故意将一辆车推下悬崖的。没有所谓意外。

“怎么不是意外，”Jack反驳，“Bee又不知道有个司机。他觉得那辆车是空的肯定有什么别的原因。”

“我也希望如此，但证据指向了完全相反的结论。而且，Optimus所说是对的。”

“哪方面？”Jack问。

“Bumblebee为了保护Raf什么都做得出。包括打破一切他作为一个汽车人、他宣誓要服从至死的铁则。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为，”Arcee喃喃道，声音破碎，“为了你我会做同样的事。”

难怪Arcee不愿在其他人面前说。Jack当然知道汽车人非常重视人类的生命。他们愿意冒任何必要的风险来阻止人类伤亡，甚至罔顾自身与同类的性命，以及长久以来奋战追逐的夙愿。而在前一刻，Arcee出口承认她也会悖逆他们的天道，沾染人类的鲜血，犯下罪中之罪。她知道她会的，此话她讲得黑白分明不留余地。

“你赞同Optimus？赞同他把Bee赶走？”Jack想瞭解这一点。

“我只能说我理解，”Arcee犹豫一会儿才说。

“但你不赞同他，”Jack挑明，不打算放过这个问题。

“不重要，Optimus已经下了决断。Bumblebee离开了。他不会回来。所以我们得学会度过没有他的生活。这个‘我们’包括Raf。”

“他不会的，”Jack说，“他永远不会原谅Optimus。”

“你怎么知道？”Arcee问。

“因为如果Optimus将你赶出去我也不会原谅他的。

  
  


* * *

_｛你享受它，｝ _蝰蛇嘶嘶地说，用与他无比相似的异域之声。__

____

_｛掌控力量的滋味…｝_

｛不。｝

Bumblebee绕路返回闲置的休息站，期间蝰蛇影随在旁，窃窃低语。揭发他芯中的那些他所不齿又无法逃脱的隐晦角落。它说的这些或许是真的。或许…不。他不信。

_｛胜者是你，你却还要推下去。你喜欢这感觉。｝_

｛我不是。｝

_｛你就是想他死。}_

｛停下。｝

_｛金属之下人骨几经崩断又被碾成残渣。对这卑劣的生物毫无仁慈可言。｝_

｛不对。｝

_｛令你兴奋，是不是？完美无瑕的战绩，丧失还手之力的对手。踏上这土地以来你始终芯存渴望，如今终于付诸行动…｝_

｛闭嘴！｝

Bumblebee钻进休息站，躲在钢筋与混凝土形成的庇荫之下。蝰蛇停在他的边上，机体辐射着热量。就连这个细节都不似伪造。

｛如果你是我，是存在于我脑模块中的一堆数据，那么你该清楚那些话都是假的。｝

_｛也许我比你更清楚你的内芯。}_

｛胡说。我知道真相。我没有想过杀害任何人。光是想就让我作呕。所以别再提了。｝

_｛若我是错的，你又怎会有感觉。让你作呕的是你自己，是被你否认的‘真相’。真相是，你享受它。你想要再试一次。然后再一次。你喜欢它。你知道事实如此。｝_

这怎么可能是真相呢。但若不是，为什么他的潜意识还要对他喋喋不休？

_｛承认吧！｝_ 蝰蛇拔高声音， _｛杀欲埋藏在你的骨子里。你之所以压抑它，不过是因为你不愿承受后果。｝_

｛不是的。我不杀人是因为它是错的，｝Bumblebee慌乱地辨白，｛我也从未享受它。｝

_｛撒谎！别告诉我你没有一丁点儿的欢呼雀跃。一具百无一用的肉体湮没了，这肮脏的世界上又少了一块不值钱的废料…你喜欢这样。｝_

｛不是的，｝Bumblebee的声音在发抖，卑微而虚弱，缺少说服力。

他连他的潜意识都无法抵御。蝰蛇是对的。模模糊糊地，他看见他的记忆。一个司机，手握方向盘坐在车内。他那时看见了他。一定是这样的。再没有别的解释。他看见了那个司机，他只是不在乎。这就是唯一的真相。

_｛凶手。｝_

｛不是的。｝

_｛杀人机器。｝_

｛不是的。｝

_｛屠杀弱小的侩子手，尤其不放过这个星球上生活着的肉虫。｝_

｛别说了。求你…别再说了。｝

_｛世界的腐蚀者。｝_

｛看在火种源的份上，闭上你的臭嘴！｝

Bumblebee的引擎大肆作响，他将自己掷入倒档，轮子转得飞快。他退出了停车棚，决意要屏蔽蝰蛇的声音。他*想说什么就让他说吧，Bumblebee不会听的。从此以后都不会再听。  
（*此处及下文对蝰蛇的代称转换完全遵从原文。）

蝰蛇竟没有跟上来。通过镜子，Bumblebee知道蝰蛇正看着他，那虚假的笑面变得前所未有的鲜明。那蝰蛇赢了。Bumblebee不明白他是怎么做到的，只隐约明白，输得彻底的是他自己。

身体的剧烈震动令他频频偏离车道，维持速度更是难上加难。情感模块中泛滥的恐慌与厌弃仿佛成了有意识的恶魔，扭曲、无情、奸狡，在横冲直撞中深入他体内的每一寸，将他啃食得只剩一副冷冰冰的空壳。

_我这是怎么了？我成了什么样的怪物？_

  
  


* * *

在Jack的央求之下，Arcee带他来到事发之地。Jack在那儿来回巡视，用眼睛研究地上的轮胎印子，然后又将目光投向悬崖底部。尸体和汽车都已被转移走了，但它们造成的痕迹还在，不少草被灌木都被砸得翻出泥土。

“有哪里不太对，”Jack说，苦恼地盯着地面。

“这一整件事不对的地方还嫌少吗。”Arcee咬牙道。

“不，我不是那个意思。我是说地上的痕迹。它们跟你告诉我的情节不太相符。我得瞧一眼那辆车。Optimus说那是辆什么车来着？”

“一辆蝰蛇跑车，我想。怎么了？这有关系吗？”Arcee问。

“我不知道，”Jack心不在焉地回答，“但对我们而言，在此处发生的事件有不少细节上的空缺。某些Optimus不知情而Raf尚未提及的细节。可能连Raf也不知情。但…我的直觉告诉我这不是偶然发生的冲突。无论车上的是什么人，他们早就知道Raf会出现在这里。他们是有计划的。绝不会是随便哪个醉鬼的一时兴起。这些痕迹，这些接连反复的进攻轨迹…全在告示着一种强烈的意图。不管是什么人在驾驶这跑车，他们想要Raf死无葬生之地。”

“这对当下的处境有什么裨益？”Arcee指出。

“我不知道。没有也说不定。但可能…我是说可能这个发现能扭转所有的一切。我需要看看那辆车，Arcee，”Jack坚持道。

“这个事件被纳入了Fowler特工的管辖范围。据我所闻，他的上头想消灭Bumblebee。他们相信他是对国家安全的威胁。为了他能熬过这一关，我真希望他已经好好地藏起来了。”

“这么说，恐怕Fowler不会把调查证物的权限交给我，”Jack说，“我们最好想想别的法子。”

“Jack…不管你正打着什么样的鬼主意…”

“嗯哼？”

“我加入。”

  
  


* * *

Bumblebee终归不能无期限地跑下去。毕竟他的疲惫不减、伤痕未褪。但他也不能就这么靠在路边休憩。他太容易被误认是一辆被遗弃了的普通车子。交警会将他通报上去，或者会有偷车贼相中他。任意一种风险都是他担不起的。所以他要再多走几里路，直到找到另一个休息站。

没有任何活物进入他的视野，却有一个路牌提醒他前方有市镇。除了冒险混进镇子寻找掩护，他没有更好的选择，这样总比在路边隐蔽。不知多少次，Bumblebee看向两边的镜子，警惕蝰蛇追上来。

大半时候，他以为他看见了那辆他憎恶至极的跑车，结果发现来者仅仅是辆白色小轿车、黑色皮卡或红色旅行巴士，总之和那亮绿色的蝰蛇沾不上边。它们都超越了他；Bumblebee现在几乎够不着最低限速，即便他想提速到六十迈也还是遭到低能量警告的阻截。

他不情愿地步出洲际公路，不久便置身于一片住宅区。途经一排排有着干净私车道和别致前院的房子，他想着驶入闹市找一个诸如超市之类的场所，可以停进一辆车而不引人注意。至少在它闭市前足够掩人耳目。

极度困顿加之高度的紧张，将Bumblebee饱受折磨的神经电路推至负荷的临界点。一旦接近市中心，他发现自己被人群包围了。人行道上、车载工具上、自行车上，到处都是人。他有没有对他们产生杀欲？剧烈的厌恶感让他有些欲吐。他说不清是因为这个邪念本身，还是因为或已受其蛊惑的自己。

他累得不愿去思考，去解开一团乱麻的情绪。他只想休息，让自己下线一小会儿，暂且避开脑模块一个接一个抛给他的质问，悄悄偷一口气。然后他可以找找能量补给源，试着给自己做点修补。

在那之前，他的当务之急是休息。没错。就是休息。这才是他的需要、他的欲求。叫那蝰蛇掉进深渊*里去吧，它压根儿就是在胡言乱语。Bumblebee不想要暴力、不想要杀戮，统统不要，他只想要片刻的解脱和平静，从这消耗他的庞大压力之下、这充斥暴乱的世界当中逃匿。休息。是的。快休息吧。他仿佛花了数不尽的周期才找到一个停车场。这很大程度上是因为Bumblebee全靠自动驾驶仪在硬撑，只能机械性地顺着路滑行，凭借对周围的微弱感知才不至于撞到前方障碍。他绕镇两三圈才最终定位到一家杂货店。他挪入泊车位，停在离店面稍远那一侧的一棵树下。  
（*The Pit，代指塞伯坦概念的地狱。）

切断了动力源，他试图放松下来。

然而最为烦芯的是，由于感应系统的超载，附近稍有风吹草动就会干扰他。每当有车启动，他便惊醒。每一下闭门，每一辆轱辘推过的购物车，每一行有说有笑的路人，每一群落于枝头的鸟儿，所有的这些都变得异常而陌生。比以往更甚。他总要逼自己上线识别这些动静，在确认安全之前他丝毫不敢安心入眠。

不过，最后的最后，在倦意的围困下，他终于放弃负隅顽抗，渐渐失陷于完全的漆黑之中了。

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

_｛真低贱，不是吗？｝_

一缕兀然迫近的声息将Bumblebee的意识扯回现实。他对挡在自己面前的蝰蛇怒目而视。两侧后视镜倒映着从杂货店进进出出的人类，蝰蛇在说的正是他们。

Bumblebee没有作声。如果这车子产自他的潜意识，那么还是无视为妙。他阖上光学镜，拒绝用任何回应来助长论断者的气焰。

_｛脆弱。可悲。狂妄。以为他们占有世界。无一自知他们的生命是多么渺小，多么容易被一指掐灭。只须一阵飓风…噗，没了。｝_

Bumblebee假装充耳不闻，但也仅是假装罢了。

_｛一群满地爬的虫豸，用他们的垃圾从里到外地使这星球溃烂。恶心至极的生物。实在可笑又可憎。｝_

Bumblebee不回答。他想要叫这禽兽滚蛋，告诉他这些话错得离谱。他想要当着他的面罗列人性的种种美好。但他的脑模块仍然像是一团浆糊。内置计时器显示他下线的时间不足一个半钟。

他的梦境并不平静，反而触目惊心，鬼魅般地闪现着画面。在这些梦里他不是在保护Raf。他将无辜之人撞出路面，冷冷嘲笑他们。

这些梦的不同寻常在于它们所充斥的恐怖并非来自外界。他的梦并未虚构一头紧追不舍的狂犬是因为，他自己才是真正的怪物。

_｛你能想象，一旦他们将疆域开拓到宇宙，他们会招致多大的灾难？忘了我们的内战吧。他们会像瘟疫般席卷万物，直到除了废渣什么都不剩。你以为霸天虎那叫罪大恶极？至少Megatron明白世界要有活物才能被统治。｝_

｛我恨你。｝Bumblebee哑声说。

糟糕透顶的反击，他知道。他想不出他还能说什么。这是他逃不掉的折磨，那蝰蛇始终盘踞他的体内。无可实现也好，不得要领也罢，他的意志撵不走他。

 _｛不。你不恨我。你恨他们，｝_ 蝰蛇挪开车身展露其后的人群， _｛你仇视的是他们。这就对了。他们才是真正的毁灭者。噢如今他们的科技尚不及汽车人或霸天虎，但总有一天会的。你对他们的历史略知一二。你听过古代智者的预言，他们从来不知悔改。一次又一次，他们看着战火烧遍后的疮痍说‘永不再犯’。没多久，又再有暴君加冕，民怨积聚。他们不满于现状，不愿被奴役。于是他们揭竿而起。战争的规模愈加扩大，武器日益精良，唯有其背后的暴力欲不变。江山易改，本性难移。｝_

｛所以呢？｝Bumblebee不耐地嘀咕道。

 _｛所以？你问所以？｝_ 蝰蛇的声音仿佛粘稠的液体般流经他的躯壳， _｛所以有朝一日他们将扩张。有朝一日他们将深入太空。环顾周遭，他们不满于宇宙中遍布异类。他们将四下追捕，他们将毁灭我们。｝_

｛我们？什么我们？你并不存在。｝

_｛你敢肯定吗？是什么让你觉得你才是真实存在的那个？｝_

｛住嘴。你说得我头疼。｝

_｛所以呢？怎么，勇敢的侦察兵连这点刺激都受不了了？噢等等…我想起来了。你早被剥夺了军衔不是吗？是谁对你做了这种事？是谁将你放逐？是谁把你当成一个破齿轮扔掉？！｝_

｛别说了，｝Bumblebee恳求。

_｛是谁利用了你又抛弃你？只因你犯了一个错，暴露了你的不完美？！ **是谁，侦察兵？！** ｝_

{别说了别说了，求你别说了！}

Bumblebee点着了引擎，差点向后撞到一辆停在那儿的SUV。他急促地转了弯，越过场地直奔出口。

_｛告诉我，侦察兵：你要跑到哪儿去呢？！你以为藏在什么地方是不会被他找到的？你以为逃到什么地方能逃开你的本性？！｝_

蝰蛇并未跟随。那个东西只是留在车位上，目送他渐远。那蝰蛇还会找到他的，他知道。它从未离开，始终盘旋于他的上空。他无法忍受那东西的声音，无法忍受它话语中的无法反驳。

他的光学镜感到一阵刺痛，随即这刺痛像电流似的传遍全身。他本该休息的，本该好好睡一觉，而不是又匆匆上路。但他实在不能再听那蝰蛇多说一个字。忽然，一个他不敢设想的问题浮出水面。如果他不能证明它的谬误，也就是说那丑恶的幽灵其实是对的？他真的渴望着杀戮吗？

停！塞伯坦在上，别想了！

他六神无主地从停车场晃荡出去，走上街道。Bumblebee感到一股想要出城的强烈冲动。周围的建筑似乎散发出威胁的气场，在渐渐昏沉的夕阳之下向内压迫。他安慰自己那是影子拉长产生的错觉。

寒冷取代能量液奔腾于管线之中，或许正是因为后者的匮乏而造成。气温并不是很低，至少得有三十华氏度，应该刚过三十，对一个汽车人来说足够了。昨晚的温度差点降至冰点，伴之而来的刺骨感持续到了白天。很难说这是否也是他的错觉。

Bumblebee没有察觉到，他体内的能量液再次开始渗出，而这点珍贵的能量储备完全不够他任意挥霍。

他检查他的后视镜，还未见着那辆蝰蛇。他知道没有这样做的必要，无论他走到哪里，那东西只须伺机等待。毕竟不存在的事物根本无从摆脱。

你在逃避你自己。你在试着摆脱你自己！

停下！

他不能自已。蝰蛇在他芯中种下了无声蔓延的恐慌，用它的言辞、它的存在本身，这该死的东西引出无数不安的想法，使Bumblebee构筑多年的自我认知变得摇摇欲坠。

若他本就是孑然一身，或许他会更早承认这个残酷的真相吧。或许时至今日经由蝰蛇之口宣泄的秘密，他早该看透。他没办法全然否认蝰蛇所言，其中确有不虚。

人类远非完美无缺，他们就像是古塞伯坦人的苍白镜像。Bumblebee知道这不是他们的全部。对此，他却隐约想不起来了，但他分明曾将这记忆深藏在芯。至于蝰蛇，他自身的造物，则不似他这样苦思冥想而不得。

大概正是这一点最为令他害怕。他内芯的恶魔是如此强大而理智，相比之下，Bumblebee正渐渐迷失于虚实之间。他离灵魂破灭还有多久？他离完全变成芯中恶鬼的扯线傀儡还有多久？

_Optimus，为什么你没有预料至此？为什么你不能结束掉这一切？！为什么有那么多痛苦！？_

他意识到自己停住了，前轮在路面静止着，后轮仍在发力。他要去哪里？要做什么？逃跑有什么意义？还是说他应该回去，激怒某个汽车人好让尘埃落定。

_不。我不能这么对他们。我不能逼他们做这个抉择。不可以。_

他又在发抖了，既是出于寒冷也是出于惶惑不安，不堪承受的疲倦让他的决芯同样变得懒惰迟缓。

_｛回去是个不错的想法，让Prime也尝尝你万分之一的痛苦。｝_

一阵毛骨悚然从他身上爬过。蝰蛇就在他的旁边，来时魅影般寂静无声。莫非是他想要听到这样的话，所以这从噩梦中苏醒的死物才会如此低语。

｛不。｝

_｛回到基地去。永远地摆脱他们。是他们的错。给你冠上一个莫须有的罪名。｝_

｛我有罪，有罪。我杀了人。｝

_｛嚯，多大点事儿呀。为了一个终归会老会死的碳基生物就抛弃一个完美服从的好士兵。不过是杀了一个要反过来杀你的敌人。这有什么错？｝_

｛全错了。｝

_｛全错了？你宁愿死的是自己？｝_

｛是的。｝

_｛真的吗？那你的小男孩呢？那个你舍命保护的人类呢？要是你不行动，死的就会是他。你宁愿那样？｝_

｛我没这么说。｝Bumblebee辩解说。

_｛你没有？好好想想，侦察兵。你到底在表达些什么？｝_

｛我不知道！｝Bumblebee哭叫出声，｛我好累，你把我搞糊涂了！｝

_｛是你自己在糊弄自己。这是你的想法，记得吗？是你自己。｝_

｛不。不，我…我…｝他顿住，不确定他要说什么。

Bumblebee没法冷静思考。车子们一掠而过。频频有喇叭大声催促。他挡路了，最好尽快动起来或退出路面。他得决定，就现在。走、留，哪一个？他感到头腔深处有一股不明的钝痛，久久不退。

_｛你什么？你是汽车人？得了吧，侦察兵。我们都知道你不是。你不是汽车人。你也不是英雄。你只是做些有必要的事。你从来都是跟着规则走，不是吗，侦察兵？你又从中得到了什么呢？一个不小心就要遭到丢弃。谁都不在乎你，侦察兵。那些说过他们在乎的都是骗子。｝_

｛不是真的。不是的。不要说那样的话。｝

_｛你宁愿我像他们那样骗你吗？我只是实话实说。你和我一样清楚，否则你也不会像这样和我争论。想想现实的东西。明白吗？告诉我你想到了什么。什么才是你的信仰，侦察兵？有吗？什么也没有？是Prime夺走了你的一切。剥夺你的荣誉然后任你锈蚀。甚至不愿施舍你一个解脱。把艰难的部分都留给这异星的大地。送你去死。命令你去死。｝_

｛不！｝

Bumblebee突然蓄力发动，以致沿途司机纷纷刹车避让。他一冲而出，引擎声大作，在可能的限度内速度一路飙升。他必须离开这里，离那蝰蛇远远的。他不要再听了，它所说的全部都不要再听。

他并没有留心自己前进的方向。Bumblebee歪斜着偏出车道，穿过绿化带行至相反方向的另一条车道。一辆货车用喇叭高声叫喊，他无比惊险地拐了个半圆才不被这大型车碾碎。

另一辆车从侧面窜上来，遮挡了他的部分视线。他晕乎乎地滑到了路的另一边。别的车子撞来一辆又一辆，他甩离了路面。最后他狠狠砸到一块巨大的卵石上面，终于，仁慈的黑暗将他纳入怀中。

  
  


* * *

“Jack，”Arcee压着声音道，“搞什么搞这么久？”

较人类的场所而言过大的体型致使她不得不留在外头望风，与此同时Jack偷溜进去看看相关资料，并试着找到那辆车子的去处。他进去已经十五分钟，几乎是他俩商量好的两倍时长，Arcee担心他是不是被捉到了。

“我找不到它，”Jack在连通着Arcee的电话中说。

“什么？”

Jack将纸质文件塞回陈列柜，跑向一台没有登出账号的电脑。其实他先前已经把看似靠谱的文件都点了个遍，而且是三次，反复确认过。简直难以置信，但他想不到别的办法。

“这里没有那辆坠崖汽车的任何记录。有个关于死者的文件，但是，根据这个文件，现场没有汽车。”

通话线路陷入了静默，有那么一会儿Jack以为是断线了。

“Arcee？Arcee，你还在不？”

“Jack…如果车不在Fowler的手上…那它在哪儿？这又意味着什么？”

“这意味着背后仍有阴谋。这他妈的不是个事故。远远不止。我们一定是错过了什么线索，我们还未能发现的蛛丝马迹。”

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、第8-10章皆存在大量 **引起不安** 的情节与具体描写，包括绝望心理、OC(s)之间的绑架谋害企图等，对此不适的读者请自觉点右上叉叉或跳过。  
> 2、本文结局是 **HE** ！！

“我告诉过你了，Prime，现场没有车。”Fowler一口咬定。

Jack和Arcee偷偷摸摸做的事让他相当来气，仅次于一通凌晨四点闹醒他的电话。他对在更深人静的时候来基地做客谈论一番Optimus手底下某个越轨的汽车人完全提不起兴致，还要被反过来质疑审问。更别提，他现在才知道自己一直被半蒙在鼓里，原来当初Bumblebee是撞了一辆车，而不是单纯的一个人。

“当我到达现场时，那里确有一辆车。”Optimus语气缓和地说道。

“我到的时候没有。”Fowler告诉他，“死者的死因也跟意外没关系。”

“不是意外？”Jack打断说，目光在汽车人领袖与人类特工之间转来转去。

这一消息极大地震动了Optimus，尽管他并未表露在外。他仅是静候Fowler继续往下说。

“从解剖人员所出的结果来看，我们的受害人受到了来自左侧的撞击，”他指了指自己的左髋骨，“力度很大，足够使他倒地，据推断攻击他的车从他身体上碾了过去，接着又倒回碾了第二次。两次都用上了四个轮子，角度呈一条对角线，压碎了全部骨盆和肋骨，造成不少内脏破裂。那个男的从山上摔下去的时候就已经是死人了，剩下的损伤都是死后遭受的。”

Fowler所描述的情节令Jack缩了缩脖子，所幸Raf不在场。也正因如此，他要代替Raf发声，要在脑中模拟Raf会说的话，再转述出来。

“Bumblebee没有压死过任何人，”Jack坚定地说，“如果你仔细观察过现场的痕迹，你就会知道这一点。在那里发生的是两辆车的冲突，不是一个人和一辆车。”

“很难说不是受害人在别的地方遇害然后被转移到那里，”Fowler耸了耸肩，“换句话说，那小虫子想要自我掩饰，让事情看上去更像一场事故而不是直接的谋杀。”

“不对，”Jack驳斥，急得几欲气结，“事情绝不是这样。”

“听着，孩子，我很抱歉，但总的看来事情就是这样，”Fowler说，“受害人被轧了两次，死得比猫王还彻底后再糟抛尸。而那侦察兵是我们唯一的嫌疑犯。”

“Bee不是凶手。更不会做出这种事，”Jack仍然坚称，突然转向了汽车人领袖，“告诉他，Optimus，跟他讲他是错的！”

“恐怕我铸成了大错，”Optimus的声音喑哑，充斥不安，“我放任情感介入判断，让一头怪物得以释放继而肆虐人间。”

“认真的吗，Optimus，你居然听信这种胡扯，”Arcee说着，双臂交叉于胸前，“你不会真觉得Bee有杀人倾向吧？”

“在我们的星球生灵涂炭以前，我也从未想到Megatron有这等心狠手辣。他曾是我的朋友，而当我认清他的兽性，一切都太迟了。”

“你在把Bee跟Megatron相提并论？”Jack不敢相信地倒吸一口气。

“我必须考虑所有的可能性。我先前的仓促决定或将结出致命的恶果。”

“我不能接受，”Arcee声色俱厉地说，“我不能接受你竟然在考虑Bumblebee故意轧死一个人的可能性。”

“因为过去我不曾在理智的指引下考虑Megatron，我没能及早察觉他的异芯。我对他的盲目信任延长了我们的战争。我的掉以轻心将他推上了如今的位置。我不会容许这段历史重演。绝不。”

“但现场本来确有一辆车，”Jack提醒，“你看见了。”

“现场没有车，”Fowler争论道。

“是吗？”Arcee愤愤地说，“我认为这才是唯一的关键点。地球的汽车不会自己爬起来然后走开。只有塞伯坦恩人才做得到。”

“除非凶手是有意把车子藏起来，”Fowler指出，“假设你们的侦察兵是从废物堆积场拖来一辆车，我们仔细一查就能发现。他可能是带它来以迷惑Optimus，然后在我的人到现场前移走。”

“我不认为是这样，Fowler特工，”Optimus反对道，“Bumblebee不会为任何理由冒险返回。除此以外，他在与另一辆车冲撞的过程中负了很重的伤。”

“所以他没把任何人压扁，”Arcee说。

“不一定。有可能是这样。你们的侦察兵撞了这个人的车，然后退开来等他出来打电话叫人来拖车，砰！一击毙命，”Fowler分析说。

“这说不通，”Jack回应。

“所有的这些都说不通，”Arcee补上一句。

“Megatron对于无限力量的欲望同样说不通，”Optimus说，“绝对的力量导致绝对的堕落。我们塞伯坦恩人无可否认地在力量上比地球人强大得多。”

“但一直以来，我们都没有到处撞死无辜的平民，”Arcee指出，“我们自我约束，我们不杀人。就连意外致死都没有。”

“万一事实是我们中的一个做了呢？”Optimus直截了当地问，“万一这些假设都是对的？万一Bumblebee确实犯下了谋杀罪？”

“那么要我说，我们追捕他，一劳永逸地解决他，”Arcee毫不犹豫地说，“但绝不是在认定事实之前，不是在确凿的证据出现之前。地球人是怎么说的，Jack？”她思索着，“推定前无罪？”

“无罪推定，”Jack纠正。

“没错，”Arcee回头又看向Optimus，“目前，我们手上没有决定性证据。只有些旁证。我们不知道到底发生了什么。我们需要找到Bee，听听他的说法。这件事是我们早该去做的。”

“说起来容易做起来难，”Optimus叹息，“几个小时前，Ratchet告诉我Bumblebee的生命信号消失了。”

“不代表他死了，”Arcee冲口而出，甚至出乎她自己的意料。

“的确，但却代表我们要找到他有一定困难。也代表他切断了与汽车人的联系，不想被追踪。”

“如果他是无辜的，他没有理由藏起来，”Fowler提到。

“除非他觉得我们已经认定他有罪，”Arcee说，“可能他意识到自己被下了套。”

“下套？被谁？怎么下的套？”Fowler问。

“那是我们采取措施之前必须纳进考虑范围的问题之一，”Optimus说。

Fowler的手机响了。他按下接听键，用一种干脆的语气表明自己的军衔，而后聆听。他看上去变得面色煞白，并且语速飞快，接着他挂断了通话。

“出了什么事，Fowler特工？”Optimus询问。

“我们…我们最好打开电视，”Fowler稍稍放低声音说，“情况变得非常糟。非常、非常糟。”

  
  


* * *

黑暗，阴冷，潮湿。房间狭小而逼仄，比起房间更像是集装箱。未上油的齿轮相互摩擦的噪音如雷贯耳，既虚无地漂浮于外，又剧烈地回荡于内。金属与金属在彼此咬噬、长声嘶鸣之中粉身碎骨。仿佛这无生命的机器也会于痛苦不堪中惨死。

噪声简直叫人发狂，雷霆万钧又无穷无尽。像呻吟，像哭嚎，又像尖叫。这噪声延续、延续、延续，没有终止亦无消减。好吵，太吵了。在浑然一体的黑暗当中，名为理智的悬崖渐渐显形。从这黑暗的上方即能俯视孕育疯狂的无光深渊。一声无意识轻颤的嗡鸣从Bumblebee体内溢出，他努力缩成更小的一团。他恨这个地方。他恨这个噪声。他恨这黑暗，这窄小的房间，这引来锈菌的潮湿，这吵闹不停的机器，恨这一切。他想要它们全部消失，永远地消失，还他一点清静。

他并未如愿。幽闭的容器没有伸展，噪音没有退却，潮冷也没有散去。它们仍存留着，仿佛恒久不变。这暗夜不曾有开端也不会有结束，正如那歇斯底里的杂乱之声。然而他知道有比这声音更可怕的存在，更可怕的是，当这声音戛然而止，房间的门就要开启。

当这声音停滞，他就会来。他是来杀他的。一次只损毁一道电路。撕扯，拉断，将他的灵魂从身体中割离，残忍折磨他直至他变得空空如也。接着，在这之后，就是重造。Bumblebee为此颤栗不已。他的程序将被覆盖编写，内置器官被从内侵蚀，慢慢地他的全部都会被生吞活剥。这缓慢的酷刑会把他逼向自我的毁灭，就像那些向着死亡前仆后继的齿轮。

他恨这声音。他的恐惧却比恨更甚。恐惧仿佛一头庞大混沌的怪物，他能穿透黑暗看见它阴森的冷笑，它眼中的癫狂。沉溺其中吧，溶解其中吧。万念俱灰，灰灭无余。他再次发颤。

他许愿有人，别的人，能赶来找到他。他不知道具体是谁，怎样都想不起来。这个记忆早已被夺走、被完全删除。但，有人还在、有人寻找他的感知仍顽强地亮着，无法吹熄。

在这无垠黑暗中闪着微光的希望，成了他唯有的一点仰仗，仅凭一己之力托起他那岌岌可危的理智，扼制将要窒息他的恐惧。但它已是风前残烛。希望在迟缓地死去，在痛苦的煎熬之中苟延残喘。很快它也会消失，留下Bumblebee和他的恐惧共处一室。还有他那破碎的理智、他的苦难、他的空洞，一切归于疯狂。

声音停止了。一团可怕的沉寂潜进来，蛰伏于黑暗中，消耗着Bumblebee的意志。空气中的无声比有声更难捱，它不断积压着，让空间一点点变小、变小，仿佛要把他压垮。它紧紧缠绕他的希望，将之掐断。它同样粉碎他的恨，却放过他的恐惧。更多的恐惧与冰冷尾随而来。无处逃离，无处躲藏。寂静和恐惧裹挟着他，侵占他的感官、他的电路、他的躯壳、他的神智。它们渗入他的每一个角落，缓慢地蚕食。那是怎样的痛楚啊，要在这孤独的黑暗中凌迟而亡。裂痕如蛛网般扩散，Bumblebee张嘴却发不出一声哭喊。他在消失，无可抗争、无可抑止。先是双腿，没关系，反正脚下再无逃跑的路。然后是躯干、两臂、双手、面甲、光学镜，全都消失了。只余一颗脆弱的、颤动的火种。不久，黑暗连这也淹没了。他不复存在。取而代之的是铺天盖地的虚无。黑暗推着黑暗，如海的潮汐般沉浮，想要摸索出这虚无的破绽。虚无是空的，空无一物。一束光出现了。遥远而微弱。光是暗红色的，血液的颜色。快逃，向着那束光，逃往那束光。忽然之间它被什么挡住了，一道恐怖的影子张开双翅降临于光的前方。一声厉叫划破空气，绝望而长久地萦绕。那束光不见了。什么也没有了。只有无限的空洞、无边的黑暗。

Megatron！

_｛醒来。看看你那些珍贵的人类都做了什么。｝_

蝰蛇的声音在他的头脑中震荡，Bumblebee清醒过来，任由梦与记忆被自身的黑暗所掩埋。没有机器，没有小小的房间。他记得他是谁，他为什么会孤身在外。他不确定的是他怎么会在这儿，路面与土坡中间的边缘。

附近都是些断壁残垣，剥落的墙皮被杂乱的涂鸦弄得满是污秽。四个不比Jack大多少的青少年在他跟前闲逛。两个男孩儿绕着他转，其中一个拎着卸胎棍。第三个男孩儿将一个女孩儿压在Bumblebee的车前盖上，他感受到她的体温。咸味的水珠砸在黄色的金属上，慢慢滑走。她在哭。她为什么在哭？男孩儿们都在笑，似乎很快乐。

但那笑声透着残忍，就像Starscream发了狂的咯咯大笑。

“放我走！求求你们，放我走吧！”女孩儿泪流满面地哽咽道。

男孩儿们笑得更大声了。拿着卸胎棍的那个扬起手臂。铁棍重重击在金属上，就在女孩儿的脑袋旁边。它再度被挥起时她失声大叫。这一次它落在驾驶座那边的车窗。第三次，它破开了车窗的玻璃。

期间女孩儿一直在害怕地哭喊。拿着铁棍的那个闪到一旁好让他的同伴开门进去，极快地将车里搜了个遍。座位底下，遮光板后面，仪表板里面。什么也找不到。他弯腰出来，摇了摇头。

“那么我们只能短路点火了，”抓着女孩儿的那一个沉声道，“我们怎么能把这个小美人丢下，叫别人偷了去。都是我们的。”

另一个男孩儿点头，坐进驾驶座，与此同时拿铁棍的那个撬开后车门，让开给同伴将女孩儿拖拽上车后座。

Bumblebee感到自己遭受了亵渎。这些人打破他的车窗，胡乱摆弄他的机械装置，粗鲁的手指扯出他的线路，令拼接处溅出火花，强迫他发动，占据不属于他们的东西。而那个女孩儿，还在大叫、哭泣，挣扎于禁锢着她的臂弯之间，像一只受惊的动物那样大睁双眼，呼吸短促，脸色惨白。

她害怕极了。

 _｛何不阻止他们？｝_ 蝰蛇问，Bumblebee能想象出与这诡靡之音相称的、不祥的笑面， _｛没理由躲着这些在长在臭水沟里的可悲生物，他们以为自己掌握力量，却要三个人来征服一个胆小的、比他们都要瘦弱的女孩子。你可以解决他们全部，一眨眼就完事儿了。他们应得的。为何不动手？｝_

Bumblebee暗自一颤。他想这么做。他真的想。但他不能暴露自己真正的样子。这也是他守护至今的规则之一。他不能干涉人类的事务。他知道他该做什么，忍住别发动就好，这样他们就会去找另一辆车。他只是做不到袖手旁观。

他对等待这个可怜女孩儿的命运芯知肚明。这命运本该与他无关，但他不能对她眼底的恐惧视而不见。他允许他的引擎在一声轻咳中复苏。

“Hell yeah!”做司机的那个得意地叫道。

“Woo!”另一个坐在前排的青少年欢呼，像坐上了过山车那样抡起双拳。

“快让这破玩意儿动起来！”第三个男孩儿喊道，“抓紧的，条子一来，我们都得遭殃。不用多久就会有人发现Cindy从派对上失踪了的！”

驾驶座上的男孩儿闻言急忙拨挡，一脚踩下油门。Bumblebee一头冲进公路，男孩儿猛转方向盘，哪怕再迟半秒，他也要狠狠撞上伫立在另一头的电线杆了。

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

气温在零度的界线上浮动，太阳还未升起，风景蒙着一层灰色的阴影。Bumblebee的车灯像刀锋似的切开厚重的黑暗，照亮前方的公路。车内光线低迷，女孩儿正低声饮泣。男孩儿们被寂静与紧张所笼罩。

路上空空荡荡的。对绝大多数人来说，这个时间回家太晚，上学或上班又太早。他们周围是个废弃的小镇，在这黎明前的暗色中更是显得死气沉沉。空气中的凝滞叫人觉出一丝怪诞感，一排排不透光的无声的房子、不再营业的商店，全无人类居住的气息。

他们要开出镇外，深入到荒漠中去，在那里不会有人发现他们。是对被抓到的担忧缄默了他们的对话和笑声吗？还是说他们的良心正在告诉其主人他们所做的事是错的？

“这里转右，”后排的男孩儿指示说。

“我知道我要往哪走，”做司机的那个回一句，仿佛淬了毒的语气显得有些唐突。

没有人出声怀疑他们是否真的要做这件事，他们是不是该趁还在路上尽早回头。没有人的面上流露出思虑，没有人的语气犹豫。他们所展现的情绪只有一个，那就是不耐。等待，以及被抓到、被中途打断的可能性，似乎就要把他们逼疯了。

“求求你们，”女孩儿低声说，“放我走吧。”

“不行，”她旁边的那个男孩儿说，“你已经看见我们的脸了。”

“我不会对任何人告密的，求你们，我绝不会指认你们的！”她歇斯底里地喊道。

“你为什么不会？”坐在副驾驶座的那个问，转过身来看她，“在此之前你连个正眼都没给过我们。”

她的眼前一亮，紧紧抓住她臆想中的一丝希望，这个微小的逃脱机会。

“正因如此，”她用气声说，刹那过后才察觉自己的失言，“我是说不，那不是…我的意思…求你们，我好怕。”

她那颤抖的声音直直穿透了Bumblebee的内芯。他得做点什么。她那么无助，那么恐惧。他得做点什么。但他不能。不管怎样，这是这个女孩儿跟这三个男孩儿之间的事。与汽车人或霸天虎无关。Bumblebee甚至不该在这儿。但如今他置身他们之中，他不能束手坐视，对吧？

说实话，他并不知道他们之间到底有何情仇纠葛，只能猜出大概。不过，他听过这些男孩儿所发出那种笑声。它与他曾在头脑中听过的、Megatron偷走他的身体时发出的笑声一模一样。他在更早以前也听过那样的笑，那是在他被粗暴地丢出去等死，张嘴却发不出声的时候。他始终厌恶这样的笑声，无论出自谁之口。

它所暗藏的不止是成就感、权力与傲慢。它在昭示他人的苦难，或说你加诸他人之身的苦难，你以此为乐，你的这份快乐建立于他人的痛楚之上。Bumblebee太熟悉这个笑声了。他不能忽略它。

“你们打算对我做什么？”女孩儿在哭泣间磕磕巴巴地问。

“逼你兑现你的诺言，”她旁边的男孩儿说，伸手摸了摸她汗湿的头发，她惊跳了一下，但抑制住躲开的冲动，保持不动却发着抖，“违背诺言可不好。我希望你能做个好女孩。”

“什、什么意思？”她小声问。

“你清楚自己做了什么，”他说，语气变得冷酷。

他的手滑过她苍白的侧脸，捏住她的下巴，一会儿又推开了她的脸。他做了个嫌恶的表情，而她被这不欢迎的亲昵举动吓得不敢出声。

Bumblebee不知道这个男孩儿的话有什么深意，具体所指何事。但他的语调已经给出了他所需的全部讯号。他们要伤害这个女孩儿，可能还要杀害她。

做点什么！他能做什么？

 _｛你随时可以停下，｝_ 蝰蛇用几乎微不可闻的音量说，像是空气置换扇运转的嘶哑声， _｛假装你出了故障，或者用完了燃料。Prime就是这么教你的。永远不要卷入事端。不惜任何代价保住你的伪装，不要以任何理由干涉人类之事。｝_

他该停下。他应该这么做。他做不到。蝰蛇知道他在想什么。

_｛但这样做阻止不了他们。或许拖延他们一阵，或许连这都是奢想。他们可以就在这里解决而不是等到了目的地。什么都不做的话，那可怜又甜美的无辜女孩儿就会死。你要背负此事度过余生吗，明知自己本可以阻止，明知她本可以活下去？你被一个弃你不顾的家伙定下的规则缚住手脚，而她因此丧命。｝_

他想大声叫它闭嘴，可这样做会被他载着的人类听见。他不能有任何自主反应，否则就有暴露的危险。他什么都做不了。

_｛你知道人类男性的天性。你知道他们会做什么。你必须守护人类的生命。你的领袖，如今抛弃了你的领袖，曾这样命令你。这些男性会夺走他们想要的，做他们想做的，却不会遭到罪罚。没有人会来阻止他们。没有人会知道从十七岁生日派对中消失的Cindy到底经受了怎样的暴行。｝_

生日派对？什么生日派对？Bumblebee不知道还有个派对。他不知道这女孩儿几岁了。不是吗？失去意识的时候他做了什么？他去了哪里？有什么是他早已获悉却记不清的？

他记得的只有他造成了一场车祸然后被迫下线。然而，他身上的凹痕已经被修复，与蝰蛇相撞时刮掉的漆被重刷，渗出能量液的口子也被封合，他感到精神好了许多，好像他的体内涌出了更多的能量液。

他做了什么？他是从哪里得到救助的？他到底下线了多久？

幻视幻听足够让他芯神不宁的了，无意识、无思考行动这个概念则更糟，事后他还浑然不觉。他在消失。他体内的某个东西正渐渐取代他。

_｛选哪一边？男孩儿们？还是女孩儿？你的忠诚究竟属于谁？领袖？还是你自己？你恨这一切。你被利用了，侦察兵。做点什么。｝_

Bumblebee没有多想。他行动了。

他们正离开小镇，去往荒漠地带。路面向左拐了一个急弯，只有一道单薄的护轨阻遏于往来车辆与潜藏在路面右下方的陡坡之间。Bumblebee径直脱缰向右，用上他的全副重量对着护轨扑去。金属闷声抵抗，顷刻便在一道尖锐的噪音中崩断。

Bumblebee的车头磕在路堤上，轮胎落入泥土与草皮。男孩儿们大叫着，司机在拼命踩刹车。

Bumblebee用安全带绕住女孩儿的身体紧紧扣好，任由四个男孩儿在颠簸中东倒西歪，上车时他们太过心急，对安全带碰都没碰。

他磕绊着、摇晃着，砰！

一块从土里凸出半截的卵石卡住了他的左前轮，前进惯性与路堤的倾斜致使他的后轮腾空而起，他空翻了一圈，以四个轮子卧地，在减震器的作用下荡动不已。

在这过程中女孩儿一直在尖叫，男孩儿们像被装进了弹球机里那样在车内撞来撞去，他们的哭喊也因而被截断。当Bumblebee触及路堤的底部时，万籁俱寂。

_我做了什么？_

Bumblebee感到他的火种紧缩着，仿佛随时要麻痹他的四肢百骸。他杀死他们了？若是如此，他便坐实了杀人的罪名。不是出于失误，而是真正的图谋。他的行动未经思考，被女孩儿的恐惧，被四个男孩儿的笑声，被脑模块中的声音所挑动，不曾顾及后果。

他可能已经杀了他们，更不安的是他不确定自己是否感到后悔。

车后座中隐隐传来窸窣。女孩儿挪动着，发现自己几乎毫发无损。慢慢地，她将手伸向安全带的扣子。她心有余悸地屏着呼吸，轻易就松开束缚后长出一口气。

她咬着下唇凝视那些男孩儿。她那双大睁的眼睛盈满畏惧，等着他们随时醒来。她怕得要死，不是怕前不久的坠车，而是怕这不足以杀死她的袭击者们。他们毫无动静，于是她转向车门，一拉把手门便开了。

Bumblebee没有受到实质性的损伤，也并无妨碍女孩儿逃跑。

当她一只脚跨出去的时候，她留意到地上有什么在反射着微光。一根卸胎棍。她走向它，弯腰捡起来。她审视这武器的眼神映入后视镜之中。一个渐渐浮现的神色叫Bumblebee浑身发冷。在她动手的前一秒，他就已经知道她要做什么了。

她返身，举起握住铁棍的拳头任其落下，发了狠地锤进后座上那个男孩儿的背脊。Bumblebee压抑着本能的瑟缩，铁棍被抽开，血污在车内各处晕开。她又挥起了棍子。再一次。再一次。

她开始尖叫，恐惧化作原始的愤恨。卸胎棍于黑暗中微微闪光，滴着血。血，染在将它拽紧的苍白的手上，沾在撕破的裙子上，溅在那扭曲成张狂兽面的女性脸庞上。

她退出了车子，走到副驾驶座的边上，用染血的手一把抓住外侧的门把。Bumblebee按下锁门的按钮，抗拒为她敞开。她大叫着猛拽车门，在这狂暴中丧失了理智。她脚下一滑，屁股摔在地上，满是黏稠鲜血的手指扣住门把不放。

上一刻她是受害者，这一刻她却成了凶手，为血与暴力而疯狂，披上兽皮以伸张她的正义，趁人之危以夺取力量。

Bumblebee稳住阵脚不让她进来。她没想到可以撬锁，也没想到可以从后门爬进去。她放弃了思考。如今的她不能称之为人，只是一具人形的躯体，一具只需要杀戮、被杀戮欲所蒙蔽的躯体。它索要着、渴求着亡魂。

Bumblebee感受到血液渗进他的内里，闻见它飘散于空气。同样地，他能探测到前面两个男孩儿那微弱的呼吸。因为他的莽撞，他唤醒了这个女孩儿的杀心，促成了一个人的死亡，又置另外两个于险境。

那么多条路摆在他的面前，他偏偏选中了尽头最为险恶的那条。

他姑且保住了他的秘密，但没有从人类纠纷当中抽身而去。他明知规则，明知它们存在的意义。他犯下大错，这便是代价。

女孩儿的四肢忽然变得像纸做的一般，她瘫软下去，双腿叠在身下，棍子跌落在地。她仍扶着门把，头靠向垂下的那只手臂。她哆哆嗦嗦地啜泣，喉咙中溢出动物似的哭号。恐慌浇灭了怒火，很快又将蜕变为负罪。她这才对自己所做之事后知后觉，以及假如没有发生坠车，她会有怎样的下场。

_｛你若不插手，她就会死。你宁愿那样吗？｝_

不。不，他不想。但这难道就是更好的结果吗？Bumblebee知道他没有决断的立场。他同样知道，以何种方式都好，他必须脱离此地。在他被发现之前，在他被认出之前。在Optimus意识到自己放走了一个杀戮机器之前。

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

_麻木。_

明亮的光束忽闪着。呼喊四起，求取不在手边的工具。渐隐的夜色中划过红色和蓝色的流光。汽笛打破空气中的沉寂。

_麻木。_

走轮的急救担架。行动迅速的身着制服的人们。女孩儿哭叫着、哽咽着，手中浸透暗红的血。几只有力的手制服了她，柔和的人声传达着严厉的字句。

_麻木。_

照相机的白色闪光，专业人员们进行现场记录时不带感情色彩却流露鉴赏兴味的双眼。被用毯子草草遮盖的、不曾引来同情目光的尸体。

_麻木。_

样本提取完毕，一台绞车勾连住他的尾部保险杠，这个在他视线之外的机器将他拖上公路，人们小声议论，直摇头。发生这样的事真够可怜的。唉，可惜啊。

_麻木。_

去往未知地点的路途，曙光生长于地平线，世界沐浴在五光十色之中，对发生的悲剧懵懂不知。

_麻木。_

然后是扣车所。被搁置在破败不堪、难以辨认的废车之中，层层叠叠的金属骨架，无一不是人为祸事的幸存者。

_麻木。_

Bumblebee独自在这儿，不去看在那透明天空中升起的耀眼而发白的旭日。不去思考、不去感受。他静止着，不想再有半分动作。等待命运的审判。汽车人们迟早会知道他做了什么。他们会前来。他们会在他伤害更多人之前杀了他。这样就会好起来的。

_麻木。_

Bumblebee慢慢意识到他并非身处完全的孤独。一辆车子靠在他的右边。一辆有着锐利的黑色装饰纹的绿色蝰蛇。从侧面瞧去，它仿佛长出了一副狡猾的面孔，诡计在锃亮的车盖之下酝酿。

它在那儿。它就在 _那儿_ 。就在他身边。当他被拖进来时，他根本不见它的踪迹，随行的人们也似乎不曾有所察觉。蝰蛇不是真的存在。否则人们会看见它，会注意到它的格格不入。如今它若无其事地出现，好像它由始至终都在这里等着。

这个他的脑模块所铸造的幻象，他内芯的恶魔，不经他的召唤便能显形，在他始料不及之处无声蛰伏，似乎他的意志与他背道而驰。他感到自己在溺亡，在窒息，迷失于稠浓的迷雾，如同世界正从他的视线中褪色，只余黑暗与几只徘徊的幽灵。 _他的_ 幽灵。他的噩梦。

｛你为什么不能放过我？｝Bumblebee痛苦地低喃。

 _｛你享受它吗？｝_ 一个问题换回了另一个，一个Bumblebee不愿去仔细揣度其答案的问题。

｛什么？不。当然不。我很害怕。头脑不清醒。我没有料到。｝

 _｛没料到？｝_ 蝰蛇嗤之以鼻， _｛别骗自己，侦察兵。你是个战士。你绝不会什么都不想就冲出公路。少自欺欺人了。你分析了所有可能的撞击角度。你对自己要做什么了然于芯。别告诉我你不想要他们死。｝_

Bumblebee的门翼寒战着。它是对的。有那么一瞬，听着女孩儿声音中的恐惧，紧贴着她发抖的大腿，Bumblebee想要把那些男孩儿全都撕碎。他们的笑声仍在他的头腔中激荡，像是一群疯人以波尔卡舞曲的快活弹奏着挽歌。

他摇醒自己。

｛不。不是那样。每一个人类的生命都是神圣的。我不会做任何伤害他们的事。我是汽车人。汽车人从来不取人类的性命。汽车人不是侩子手也不是暗杀者。｝

_｛更正：你曾是汽车人。现在的你不是汽车人了。｝_

这不对！或许他不再是战场上的一员，或许他的汽车人同伴们已经离弃他，耻于与他相认，他的火种却仍是属于汽车人的，矢志不渝直到这颗火种熄灭。

他知道这个永恒的事实。但蝰蛇还在强迫他去质疑，去成为他成为不了的。或者，也许，是去成为他不想承认的真正的自己。蝰蛇是对的；Bumblebee是个战士。所有的考虑仅在一念之间，每一步都把控在意料之中。熟稔而不觉，就是这样。

他的记忆不知怎的就出现了误差，自以为是事态失控而他察觉得太迟。他肯定是知道的。他有的是时间利用逻辑模块进行模拟运算。绝对充裕的时间。是他一手造成的。这出由他一手造成的悲剧将他自己、五个人类、汽车人们卷入其中。而这全是他的蓄意为之。

但如果这就是事情的本来面目，为什么它会带来失真感？为什么它这么像一个谎言？为什么他隐隐感到他的四肢连着被谁操纵的丝线？谁在蒙骗他？是他的内芯想要保护自己，保护他，免受真相的刺伤？

某个瞬息，一种如梦初醒般的直觉充盈了他，惊恐、忿恨随之而来。所有的这些都被怒火所席卷，像星火燎原那样不知缘起又势不可挡。在这怒火的暴乱之中，他点火挂档，慢慢转向了蝰蛇，一触即发。

他要摧毁它。他要它消失，滚出他的头脑！顷刻间，冰冷苦涩的伤痛和惊惶不安的迷惑剧烈地沸腾起来。那个疲倦、猜疑、失措的侦察兵不见了，取而代之的是一个狠戾、愤怒而彻底狂暴的战士。他不再感到恐惧了，只感到怒火煎熬着他的内芯，想要脱壳而出并发泄在某个咎有应得的仇敌身上。

蝰蛇似有半秒发怔。他试图倒退以避开Bumblebee。他几近成功，但Bumblebee的左前方击中了他的右轮挡泥板。金属在冲撞中下凹，凌厉的刮擦声是听觉带给他的证言。

蝰蛇可以被触及。它可以被感知。它存在于 _现实_ 。

这个认知掀起另一番惊涛骇浪。狂怒几乎产生了实质的疼痛，像要灼伤他。他不喜欢这样。不喜欢这仇恨，不喜欢这些相因相生的纷乱情绪。它们纠缠着他，撕裂着他，强迫他饮尽其中的怨毒。它们在浇灌他芯中的毁灭欲。不只是那蝰蛇，一切。他恨这一切，一切都是那么痛苦，一切都是错的，都在嘲弄他的懦弱他那崩溃的神智。

_我这是怎么了？！_

他必须了断。他必须掌控。

Bumblebee没有退后，相反，他顺势钻入这些半瘫痪的车子之中，潜出这机械的墓园。他看到前方的铁门，紧闭且上着锁，遏止任何人的进出。他不在乎，对它视而不见，一往无前。铁门像被一颗导弹击中那样向外炸开。

它倒去了一边，松松垮垮地倚着屈折的门铰链，在Bumblebee电掣飞驰的过程中，又被转得飞快的轮胎卷到了警亭的后面。他长驱直入，不打指示灯、不拖泥带水地晃向右侧路口，马不停蹄。

愤怒仿佛在他体内横行无忌，掩蔽了他的思考。他近乎盲目地加速，试图逃离不可逃离之事，躲避不可躲避之物。他简直在发疯。

或许在他那被扭曲的灵魂深处，他幻想着将那些废车中的一辆击碎，幻想着它就是那蝰蛇，那辆在三天前就该葬身崖底的跑车。

三天前？确切的时间变得模糊。

但他记得它是怎样用无常的出没使他受制于恐惧的铁腕。在某个昏沉的刹那，勃然的怒火几乎就要说服他去把那不存在的蝰蛇肢解成块。然后，他从这念头中回神。错愕一下子冻结了他的火种，让他变成惊弓之鸟。

因此：Bumblebee继续逃逸。他要转身走开，远远地，在他做出后悔莫及的事情之前。这一回，恐惧在混战中制服了难以厘清的怒意，但他芯中的狂躁远未止息。世界从四面八方向他迫近，直至天穹就要塌在他的身上。宇宙的边界就要追上了他的尾部，将他推往那持续萎缩的地平线。

他跑啊跑啊，远而又远，想要翻越他过去熟悉的所有风景，突然失却了颜色的万物。他穿过沙漠，撞进一场冻雨风暴。雨粒像拳头那样痛击着他，每每掷地有声。电闪，雷鸣。空气迸溅出电光，水汽滋滋升腾。噪声。好多噪声。巨大而又不肯罢休。他头脑中的声音，轻声细语地说着那些不为他所愿又离奇地为他所有的念想和欲望。

_狂暴又恒久，无底洞般的噪声。_

在他的记忆里，那易碎的人类之躯就是在这样的噪声中随蝰蛇翻滚而下，Bumblebee像喝醉了一样左右不定，轮子在湿滑的沥青路面上挣扎蹒跚。

他回到了干燥的路上。记忆遗留的余波仍在他身上脉冲振动。他以为他理解发生了什么，如今他不再敢肯定。他以为他知道自己做了什么，现在他却记不清他当初有何动机。他想要自己粉碎再造，想要痛苦消失。他不想感到那怒火那恨那恐惶。他不能理解它们，更不能控制它们。他想要撕心裂肺的癫狂可以平息，想要世界重新具有意义。

_…癫狂。沉溺其中吧，溶解其中吧。_

然后他明白了。他明白有什么是他必须要做的。

他哽咽出声，大幅歪斜方向跌向一道护轨。倾覆而下。坠落，坠落，坠落。永劫沉沦。寂静比嘈杂更加、更加难捱。

  
  


* * *

“黄色汽车失控”几个字成了电视报导的头条。一位棕发记者用一种反复排演出的激动，大气不喘地对“神秘汽车”进行不遗巨细的描述。她以满腔热枕谈及二手车推销员的过度吹嘘和时事评论员对此事的积极看法。

_“人们称之为‘幽灵车’，显然这个叫法有欠妥当。因为，尽管它的驾驶者不无可能就是人们口口相传的幽灵，但车子却是真实有据的。”_

记者的身影不见了。一幅看似是街区摄像头捕捉的画面被定格投放在屏幕空出的位置。画面对准了一个停车场的出口。但所有观者的视线都聚焦在画面中央的一辆有着黑色装饰纹的黄色Urbana 500。

他们都知道这是Bumblebee。有色挡风玻璃掩盖了座位上的空无一人，但无论驾驶者的有无，他的朋友们走到哪里都能认出他。哪怕他换了新车牌，Jack还是能认出他。每个塞伯坦恩人身上都有无法根除的特质。你能光凭感觉就知道他们是有生命的，他们与众不同。现在回想起来，在他未曾认识任何一个汽车人或霸天虎的从前，他就已经可以做到这点。他初遇Arcee的那会儿，他下意识地用“她”来代称，这可不只是因为摩托总是被这样叫。真正的原因是他在某种程度上已经知道，他看到的这个事物分明是活着的。有时他也不免好奇，要是他最先碰上的是Bee或Bulkhead，他能不能一眼看破他们的内在？

他的注意力回到新闻播报上。

_“这张照片摄于内华达州的一个小镇，就在这辆车开始长达十五分钟之久的飙速之前。所幸被波及的区域并无悲剧上演。”_

镜头切换到预先录制好的对一个自称是旁观者的人的采访。

 _“我看见那辆跑车就像刚从地狱里爬出来，一眨眼地闪了过去，”_ 这位旁观者说，用一只手打着手势， _“就这么从停车场冲出来，插进了一堆司机中间。他们都猛踩刹车，大力按喇叭，但这个伙计没理睬。就只是跨去了一条错误方向的车道，好像被什么东西追着，继续跑了。从他的慌不择路来看，这或许是真的。”_

在他们讲述经历的同时，那幅定格的图像又回来了，目击者镜头被缩小移到了屏幕的角落，图像开始播放。很明显呈现这个事件要用上的摄像头不止一个。

“Bee在想些什么啊？”Arcee大声失色道。

“他没在想，”Optimus简单回答。

黄色跑车胆大妄为地从一边车道窜到另一边，好像整条路都是他的，然后直闯红绿灯，车轮长呲一声拐了个急弯，自镜头中消失。

_“虽然没有摄像头捕捉到事件的全貌，但有目击者称这辆幽灵车曾进入州际公路，在逆行的过程中差点遭到途经的半挂式货车的撞击。然后另一辆车与它相撞，双方滑出公路。然而，待警察到达现场，两辆车都已经消失，只剩下地上的轮胎痕迹和震惊的目击者。其中成为本地头条的那一辆，时至今日早晨才获得了更大的关注，考虑到某个事物，即本报道中的汽车，又成为了新事件的主角，其首次犯案却是在向西将近六十公里以外。”_

_“一名警官阐明他与搭档到达时事件已经告一段落。他说调查正在进行中，但透露确有一名人员死亡，车中死者并无驾驶证明。我们的现场记者告诉我们从外部看这辆黄色跑车基本没有损坏。如果说它与先前撞车事故的肇事汽车是同一辆，那么一定有人费时费力地将它维修好并重新涂装。事件在这时变得更加扑朔迷离。”_

某个警方扣车所的安全监控视频切入进来。Jack明知大事不妙，却还是倒吸一口凉气，画面显示Bumblebee从里面撞倒大门冲到街上，行迹左右摇晃。

_“官方推测有人暗中进入所内盗走这辆车，企图利用它施行同样的难以解释的犯罪行为。官方呼吁所有公民若目击到符合描述或车牌号码的汽车，请立即报警。这一系列事件仍然谜团重重：幽灵车究竟属于谁？他们下一步还要做什么？”_

Fowler关掉电视。

“看吧，”Fowler从喉咙深处挤出这些话来，“这下满意了？你的侦察兵这是在宣战，Prime。我很抱歉，但他必须被除掉。如果你不做，那么我的人一定会做。”

“我明白，”Optimus说，语气不同寻常地压抑着，目光显得遥不可及，“不过我感到事情的背后另有隐情。非常复杂的隐情。”

“同意，”Fowler应道，“但这不会改变事实。事实就是Bumblebee正游离于各个城镇，所到之处混乱与伤亡不断。他必须被阻止。而他会被阻止，就现在。”  
  



	11. Chapter 11

“你在找什么？”

Ratchet对Optimus做任何事早就见怪不怪，他太过了解他的这位领袖兼朋友，不会疑芯对方是否存在感伤癖或偏执狂的倾向。所以在他看来Optimus不过是进入了情报搜集的专注模式。

在任何不经意的过路人眼中，他仿佛双足被熔铸在地面，全身上下成了一尊雕塑，只有他那紧盯某处的光学镜在一刻不停地扫描。他保持这样已有数十个小时。Arcee和Bulkhead被他派去寻找Bumblebee。

Bumblebee必须被阻止，并且如果可能的话，被带回来。很明显Optimus感到他最初的判决有所偏颇，称不上明显的是他究竟是觉得太重还是…觉得不够。

Optimus在这儿度过了一整夜，还要加上这夜之前的一个白天，似乎想要看见、理解、抓住什么。

事件纷然杂陈，同时也是所有汽车人所要面对的最可怖的梦魇。疑团逗留不去：这梦魇的源头到底在哪里？只是，无论有意无意，现实是不变的。他们之中的一员杀死了一个人类，这意味着他们无一可以幸免于罪责。就算那只是一次失误，它也不该发生。

情况在急转直下，这仅是开端而不是结束。伤亡者慢慢堆积着，若窥探其背后却只见一堵死胡同：Bumblebee所做之事毫无逻辑可言。

哪怕他真的成了一个杀人机器，这当然是Ratchet还没准备好去相信的假定，Bumblebee远非那样的东西。总之他绝不会故意把自己搞上新闻。一方面，汽车人们不会容忍他一而再地袭击人类，另一方面，他们也不会放任他引致伪装被揭露：他们都是从外星来到地球上打仗的战士。

就连霸天虎都选择隐蔽行事，这未尝不是一种优势。人类在前所未见的威胁面前可谓不堪一击。

在关于Bumblebee的那些似有似无的可能性当中，从来不存在他是傻子这一条。他时而冒失，时而稚气，更多时候甚至调皮一下，但从不愚蠢。

当Optimus带着此前没有考虑过的疑点逐一询问Raf的时候，Ratchet站在一边静静地听着。他知道是什么正郁结在领袖的芯中。

有Megatron这个覆车之戒横亘在前，他罔顾证据的残缺，草草将Bee定了罪。这岂止是稀奇，简直闻所未闻。在他们仍活跃的记忆里Optimus一次都不曾像那日般轻率。Ratchet想不出还会有什么别的境遇能激起Optimus Prime这样的反应。

任何人类死于塞伯坦恩人之手都是不可接受的，每每发生都会在这位领袖的火种留下深刻的伤痕。若这个塞伯坦恩人同时还是汽车人更是雪上加霜。他手下的一名战士，与他亲如手足的盟友，如今一下子就背叛了他和自己胸前的汽车人标志。考虑到Optimus与Megatron之间过去的种种，Optimus在Bumblebee身上看到Megatron的影子，看到一条原形毕露的变色龙，看到那些不见光的野心与恶念浮出表面，实在算不得奇怪。要是当初他认清了Megatron，要是当初他来得及看透真相…但他没有。他确有发誓他将绝不再犯。他将绝不再单纯地出于友情就断定对方的无辜。

Ratchet知道Optimus现在正扪芯自问他是否错了。他是不是太过感情用事？他是不是被一段Bumblebee从未涉足的老旧历史所蒙蔽，太过仓促以至于冤枉无辜？

Ratchet知道并且理解这些，但他不能完全抛却自己对这名侦察兵的感情。从前他辜负过Bumblebee一次，那场失败赔上了侦察兵的声音。他没办法逼自己把那些往事，那些不退缩的勇气和一贯的高尚品格全都丢掉再换成控诉中的东西。他没办法忘记Bumblebee做出过的也始终愿意做出的牺牲。他同样没办法忘记时至今日有多少火种已然陨落，而他不会有幸活着见证族人一日日繁盛。

Bumblebee是其中少数的，极其少数的幸存者。许多次，别的战士死在他前面，为他能够完成任务硬生生开出一条路，他越过战线传递至关重要的情报，他奔跑，闪避，强忍着去作战、去复仇和保护的欲望。失去他就形同让数不尽的殉难付诸东流，让那些火种扑灭于虚空。在这一层面，Bumblebee与任何活着的汽车人相差无几。死去的同伴将活下去的责任交托他们手中，叫他们继续前进，叫他们为那些用命换来的事物奋战。

Ratchet的疑惑久久没能得到Optimus的回应，他又问了一遍：

“你在找什么？”

他站到了Optimus的旁边，望向粗糙模糊的摄像头录像，仿佛它正好能给出他想要的答案。

“真相，”Optimus说，从他的语气可以听出他的精神跑到了千万英里、千万世代之外，“越是深究当时和现在发生的事，我越是觉得我们在受人摆布。”

“怎么说？”Ratchet问。

“我不确定。有个别现象根本解释不通。我们都知道独独有一种情况，我们所熟悉的Bumblebee会来不及确认车中是否有人就发起攻击，那就是Rafael有直接的性命之忧。仅在这种非常极端的情况下他才会犯这样的错。”

“就算如此，它证明不了什么，”Ratchet说。

“的确，”Optimus叹一口气，“它不能。但我们还有一辆离奇失踪的汽车没找到。Fowler特工所提出的Bumblebee伪造现场的理论，因有Rafael的在场而被推倒了一半。最令它站不脚的是Bumblebee自己。如果他想要掩藏罪行，他为什么还要叫我过去？为什么不先拿出一番前因后果或借口就承认？”

“可能他奢望你的同情能够盖过愤怒，”Ratchet提示说。

他其实不信，Optimus也不信，但有些话是一定要说的。他们必须不放过细枝末节，必须反复雕琢他们的猜想。真相不能被献祭于虚假的希望。

“Bumblebee不会这么蠢。他这样不解释不推脱就等于封锁了自己的后路。他必然会被定罪，甚至会被处决。这不是一个骗子会做的事。”

“没错，”Ratchet同意说，“那是一个战士会做的事。你的战士。”

这些话引起阵阵伤痛，但它们一定要被说出来，因为埋没其中的就是整件事的核心。即便在被驱逐的前夕，Bumblebee仍恰如其分地做着一个汽车人该做的事，展现那些令他因而在Optimus及其他汽车人芯中长明若星辰的品质。

不是没有可能，一连串的打击把Bumblebee逼向崩溃，逼向自毁并将周围的生命拖入险境。可能，但未必。

“你想从这些记录里头找出什么？”Ratchet问着的同时，片段被拉回起点，又开始一帧一帧地向前爬，细节被扩大放慢到叫人烦躁的地步。

“我不知道，”Optimus坦诚，“不过，有个地方我需要你的提点。”

“我一定知无不尽，你快问吧，”Ratchet说。

“看这个画面，”Optimus拖出一幅定格照，是时间顺序在前的、Bumblebee从停车场冲进繁忙交通的那个录像中最清晰的一帧。

Ratchet观察着它，不太明白他应该看出什么样的信息。

“然后看这一个，”Optimus说，把另一幅拉入，并列放在屏幕上。

这幅出自顺序在后的录像，停住了Bumblebee撞击栏栅就要转向街道的瞬间。

“好吧，我在看了。我要看什么？”Ratchet问。

“还记得新闻的报导吗？记者将它特意指了出来。”

Ratchet的光学镜瞥向一边，好像这能帮助他思考似的，一会儿，他颔首表示已经理解。

“修补。”

“没错。我见到Bumblebee的时候他伤得很重。这个事实一直持续到他从停车场出来。然而，到了扣车所那会儿，他的身体却得到了修补。大范围的修补。如果你仔细看，你肯定看得出大多损伤都是新的。”

“单靠他自己是完成不了那么大范围的修补的。必须得有医官。”

“正是如此。据我所知目前地球上仅有两个医官帮得到他。”

“既然不是我，那就只能是——”

“Knockout，”Optimus补全道。

“他没有被完全修好，”Ratchet观察着说，“车盘上的伤仍然相当明显。”

“是的，”Optimus说。

“哪怕所有伤都补好了，塞伯坦恩人终归不是地球汽车。不可能一堵上渗漏的口子，他就恢复如初了。即使受到治疗，Bumblebee也需要休息。他会变得虚弱，会犯晕犯困。生理上的痊愈需要时间。休息的时间。”

“如果我们把时间跟地点一一对应，一看便知他没去做的事恰恰就是休息，”Optimus说。

“目击证人是怎么说的来着？”Ratchet自言自语，沉吟着。

“好像有什么东西在追赶他？”

“对。Bumblebee的确像是在逃避追击。问题是：被谁？考虑到破损的程度和能量液流失的估计量，他所看到的威胁有可能是他自己创造的假想敌，”Ratchet说。

“有可能，”Optimus说，“但我觉得不像。”

“这又是为什么？”Ratchet问。

“我也不太明确，”Optimus回答，“我相信我们需要继续深入。我们需要取得剩下的所有录像，停车场的，还有扣车所的。或许这样我们才能明白是什么让Bumblebee做出这些过激的行为。或许…到头来我们终究会认识到他的无辜。”

Ratchet定定地望着Optimus，光学镜大睁，不确定自己有没有听错。“你在说…”他的声音渐弱，无法使芯中所想在口中成形。

“我不再相信我们的侦察兵杀害了任何人。至少，不会是出于自愿，”Optimus说，“我现在相信，他以及其它涉及其中的一切，都只是被一只暗中操持的手所迫挟。”

“霸天虎？”Ratchet猜道，“Megatron？”

“他不是直接的主谋。或者根本不是他。”

“但那些修补——”

“我知道，”Optimus打断说，“我认为另有其人。某个一直以来被我们忽视的第三方。”

“谁？”

“一个我们认定已被埋葬的亡灵。或许正因这一着不慎，我们将会落得满盘皆输。”

  
  


* * *

此时叫Fowler与他的下属们焦头烂额的是，他们的猎物消失了。他们只知它去往哪个方向，却对其最终的下落毫无头绪。像这样招摇过市的黄色跑车明明该是不难追踪的。现实不尽人意。一道被毁的护轨就是摆在他们眼前的全部证物，参差不齐的金属断面沾着零星的黄色涂层屑。但它底下的沟壑中并未躺着一辆黄色Urbana 500，连它曾经在那里的半点印记都没有。

万不得已之下，Fowler命令收队，然后将这一发现透露给Bulkhead和Arcee。

“他来过这里，”Arcee说，单膝跪着检视路面边上的轮胎印，与此同时Bulkhead负责望风。他们自然万分不愿被人瞧见自己的机器人形态。

“似乎快要跌下去的时候他在用尽全力收紧制动器…不对，”她一愣，无法理解自己看到的东西，“他在 _加速_ 。”

“就在悬崖边？”Bulkhead不敢相信地嘀咕道，“讲不通啊。”

Arcee直起身挪近，视线越过边界。灌丛和几棵瘦巴巴的树木分散着扎根于陡峭的崖壁，没有任何坑坑洼洼，或其他坠物的迹象。这是因为Bumblebee曾经加速。他是跳出去的。跳往哪里？

Arcee观察谷底。那里没有可供着陆的地方。无论他在哪一处接触地面，都会无可避免地压坏植被。Ratchet对他们说过Bumblebee离开扣车所时仍不具备变形的身体条件。他曾在这里跃出护轨，无可置否。接着…又如何？

Arcee挫败地低声咒骂了一句。她是那么急不可耐地想要找到她的朋友，想要证明他的清白，想把他要回来。她已经失去了太多朋友。她还没准备好失去Bee，以如此荒唐的方式。

她尝试代入Bumblebee的视角，想象在这样的境况下她会做什么。问题就在于，他们不瞭解他的境况。那些事故让他崩溃了吗？他的精神有没有像他的身体那样遭到破坏？万一答案是肯定的，他的行为当中便没有理性可循。

再者，那个不明的医官又怎么解释？如果他当时受到了某种程度的操控，那么有可能这些行为全都是某个幕后黑手的指使而非他的本意。对此，Arcee感到难以接受。Bumblebee从来不是谁的木偶娃娃，有时他甚至对Optimus下达的旨意不置一词，好像他芯里藏着更好的点子。近一段时间比从前少了些。

尽管Bumblebee不曾傲慢自大，他偶尔也会自信过头。尽管他的忠诚与勇气向来可靠，他的判断并不百发百中，他也不一定矜持不苟地拥护权威。他总能把目光放远并聚集于终局，有那么几次甚至顾不上服从命令。他为汽车人的夙愿而战，而不总是为他的长官。这其中的差别虽微小，但Arcee怀疑会不会就是这一点救了他的命。

回到正题…

也许有人在尝试固化对他的控制。

尝试，然后失败。

Arcee以一种全新的目光扫视四周，感到自己终于找出了这幅纷繁复杂的拼图中遗失的那一块。至少她的 _感觉_ 告诉她这就是了。

“有人想控制他，”Arcee说，“他知道。他也知道要想反将一军唯有一条路可走。假装发疯和自尽，趁乱脱出罗网。”

“Bee一向擅长避开敌人。”Bulkhead说。

“我记得，”Arcee点头，“过去Bee被委派过最高危险级别的任务。他是最有希望冲破重围的情报员。有胆量，会变通，藏着用不尽的本事。这也是为什么Megatron没有一枪杀死他，而是大费周章地捏碎他的发声器再扔下他等死。他的尸首是用来传递宣战信号的。最后一战的信号。”

“但他挺了过来，”Bulkhead说，“想必把虎子们气得不轻。”

“这一次他仍会挺过来的，”Arcee说，“我不知道到底是谁或什么在紧追他不放。也许是霸天虎，但要把机械党排除出去还为时过早。我只确信一件事：他没有在这里死掉。他从一张收紧的大网底下逃了出去。”

“怎么做到的？”Bulkhead走到崖边，看向Arcee指给他的方向。在陡壁的半途，有一处狭窄的岩架。

“他得只用两个轮子才可能在那种地方站稳，”Bulkhead评述说。

“是的。我们知道他做得到。我们见过。”

“在那里落脚之后他又去了哪儿？”Bulkhead疑惑道。

“不会远，”Arcee变形为一辆摩托，循路而下，Bulkhead紧随在后。

公路急匆匆地向右弯折。岩架就攀附在它下方。崖壁慢慢变得平缓，他们很快发现了散布在护轨另一侧的车痕，几近被早前的雨完全冲掉。但确实在那儿。

Bumblebee在岩架上借道而行，顺势翻过转角，仰仗着雨水可以洗去轮子留下的证据（只差一点就成了事实），直到那道护轨从后视镜中消失才爬回来。至于被带到路面上的泥巴，则 _全部_ 被暴雨除尽了。

“好吧，让我把目前的线索捋一遍，”当他们呆呆地瞧着那些隐约的车痕时，Bulkhead开口道，“某个家伙阻断了Bee的生命信号，好让我们觉得他死了或选择了离群。这就说明有人已经将魔爪伸向他了。于是他用这种办法瞒住所有人活了下来。”

“不是所有，”Arcee回应，“他肯定知道我们中的一个会发现那处岩架然后想到这是他唯一的去路。我敢确定他有意想要掩盖所有痕迹，残留的部分仅仅是佐证了我看见岩架的一瞬间就已经明白的东西。”

“所以他其实想要我们知道他活着，”Bulkhead嘀咕说。

“更像是他不在乎我们知不知道，”Arcee说，“无论他要做什么，我们知道多少对他来说不重要。”

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

“你的消息令我松了一口气，”听完Arcee的汇报，Optimus这样说，“这就笃定了一个怀疑…或说我的…一个预感。”

“介意跟我们分享一下吗？”Arcee问。

“我一直不确定这样的可能性是否真的存在。在我把Fowler特工交给我们的那些录像研究透彻之前，我不想让这个预感干扰我们的行动，也不想引出虚假的希望。”

“什么虚假的希望？”Arcee顶撞说，“你和我一样不相信Bumblebee会蓄意伤人。”

“虚假的希望或许不是一个恰当的叫法。这个预感更近于忌惮而非希望，”Optimus说，“我几乎宁愿是Bumblebee判断错了。这都比我们可能要面对的现实要好。”

“什么现实？”Arcee追问，被Optimus的一再回避所惹恼。

“一个在我们的认知中死去已久，连Megatron都不愿将其纳入麾下的塞伯坦恩人。他可能还活着，甚至随蔓延的战火来到了这里。”

“谁？”长时间没开口的Bulkhead这样问，“是某个我们知道的家伙吗？”

“他所处的时代在你们之前，”Optimus回答，“那个曾有一位自称Megatronus的角斗士活跃于世的时代。他的名字于你们而言没有意义。”

“那么说给我们听一听也无妨吧？”Bulkhead耸耸肩说道。

“然而对我来说他的名字是一个象征，”Optimus说，“在确认之前，我不会说出来。不用多久我们就会得见分晓。就算没有那些录像，我们也该相信Bumblebee作为侦察兵的能力，他会揭露真相的。你们对塞伯坦战役时的他不甚了解，但他在我的部队中服役，曾数次直接听令于我，我知道他的能耐。这不是他第一次用假死的手段后发制人…尽管我希望这是最后一次。伪造自己的毁灭不是一件小事。尤其，你必须欺瞒曾经的同伴。”

“这话是什么意思？”Arcee问。

“曾经有过几次…太多次…汽车人彼此之间渐生猜忌。间谍混入我们之中。布下骗局成了诱捕他们的必要手段。有过几次，Bumblebee被命伪装自己的不忠甚至死亡，以便俘获这些最危险的敌人。直到他被这样利用的次数累计到招致不安的地步时我才有所警觉。太多次了。”

“多到可能会令他怀疑自身忠诚的地步？”Arcee问。

“多到可能会令他怀疑对自我的认知。”Optimus这样答。

战争对其参与者不曾仁慈以待。Arcee和Bulkhead知道这个道理。他们以为没有人比自己更懂。虽说作为他们之中最年轻的一个，Bumblebee仍抱有一点天真和冲动，但他已经参战多年，入伍时的年纪比Arcee或Bulkhead都要轻。Bumblebee为汽车人阵营所付出过以及甘愿付出的一切不该被轻易遗忘。

“这其中有个故事，”Arcee说。

“很多的故事，正如我们每一个也有自己的故事，”Optimus回答，“那些故事应该由Bumblebee来讲，但他始终无意再提。我们都有这种埋藏在芯的故事。陈年的伤口，为之羞愧的旧事，为了前进而不得不抛诸脑后的诸多悲苦。Bumblebee也不例外。”

“意料之中，”Arcee说，“我还是不相信仅凭你同Megatron过去的恩怨就能让你这么急促地判决Bumblebee。你做事总有你的理由。所以，告诉我们吧，什么才是真正的原因？为什么在证据不充分的情况下就对Bumblebee处刑？”

“如果我不做的话，他会自己动手的，”Optimus指出。

“这不算是答案，”Arcee告诉他。

“那么你将一无所得，”Optimus不怒自威地说道，话里话外满是讨论已经结束的意味。

他不会再多说。

  
  


* * *

积怨在他体内越沉越深，Bumblebee不确定他的逻辑模块是否还在运作。他能对付这个，但是蝰蛇所染指的不只是他的理智，愤怒正是由此而生根。蝰蛇还令他怀疑他的初衷和希翼。他寻找过，依照蝰蛇所说在自己芯中细细摸索。然后，自然而然，他找到了。杀戮在他的本能里，附着于他躯体的每一寸。

他感到内疚、感到羞耻，为他可以成为也可能成为杀戮者这一事实。他上过战场杀敌，但那是不同的。他知道，一直都知道。出于保护自己及同伴的杀意不是一种罪。如今他所做的却远远不止于此。他还没准备好去深究。还没准备好再一次。那是一个装满黑暗的匣子，他在过去也曾一窥其中…而他的所见令他又惊又怕。蝰蛇对他说的每一句话都切中他的要害，仿佛他真的就是Bumblebee的芯魔，是他阴魂不散的阴暗面。

在战场上，像他这样的士兵都做过许多事。那些他不会引以为豪、不会引以为乐、也不会自愿去做的事。或者这不过是他的自我催眠。Bumblebee知道真相永远不会只有浅浅一层。战争不会催生更多邪恶与黑暗，只是在它面前，文明名存实亡，无辜遭受剥夺。每一个士兵仍是他们自己，然而他们的精神穿透其表面走入了自己所否认的内在，无意间开启一扇幽闭的门，于是被禁锢的怪物倾巢而出，一举倾覆他们的世界、他们的灵魂。那些门一旦被打开就再不能被关上；那些在晦暗处孕育的声音一旦响彻就再不能止息。一旦你察觉它们，它们便上浮到意识的表层，你挣扎着逃离，遮盖目光不去看埋伏着的丑恶本性。

时隔多年，蝰蛇将他推回属于他的那扇门前，而他为此怨恨。

怒火仍在蔓延，与此同时，他对任其发生的自己感到失望。他居然相信那是他自己的声音在对他说话，他居然回应了它，就是这样一步步跨过芯中明与暗的分界线。现在他已经无法阻止自己，无法不去设想那些阴暗的低语。若他能找到那蝰蛇，他发誓他要拿这畜生泄愤。

他究竟是何身份？蝰蛇显然是存在于现实的，但他芯怀怎样的动机？在引致Bumblebee自取灭亡之后他想要达到什么目的？

不。不是自取。蝰蛇始终在设法扭曲他的想法，几近成功。的确，被趁虚而入可以算作Bumblebee自己的错，但是挑起事端的并不是他。他被袭击了，却没能及时认清。直到现在。现在是时候唤醒他的直觉、经验和技巧了。去侦破敌人的弱点，去阻止他们。如有必要，披露敌人的情报，假借他人之手。至于人类的电视电台上或许正大肆播报有关他的新闻这个潜在的大麻烦，暂时仍未闯入他的脑模块并对他造成困扰。就算他想起了这个可能性，他也很难加以确认。除非他重新打开无线电。然而这样会暴露他的位置，布告他还活着的信号。

所以他隐匿在他“死去”的地方附近，看看谁会现身，以什么方式。后一个问题至关重要。行事的方式会透露来者的动机。

首先到场的是一群人类。一开始Bumblebee不确定他们是谁，直到他注意到Fowler特工也在。Fowler是来追捕他的，带来了大量火力。以人类标准算的话。Bumblebee的部分行迹想必已经引起（至少是人类方面）公众的关注。Fowler对他的追捕意在消灭他。Fowler手上有着秘密军事武器以及同汽车人合作时掌握的情报，本可以拿出更多实力来对付他的。他使出的努力足以让其上司感到面上有光、无可指摘，但不足以做成追踪、捕获和摧毁Bumblebee的任务。为什么呢？因为他不想？还是说他在有意给Optimus让步？汽车人们肯定也在找他，即使仅仅是为了将人类介入这件事的机率降到最低。Optimus绝不会对人类出动去追踪塞伯坦恩人这样的事坐视不管。太过危险。对人类而言。Bumblebee想对了。Fowler命人收队折返没多久，Arcee和Bulkhead就来了。他们的行动迅速而高效，但并未留芯Bumblebee是否就在附近。他们仅在戒备任何人类的靠近，或还有霸天虎的出没。Fowler也许会认为Bumblebee已经死了，但Arcee在见过遗体之前是不会信的。她失去了太多朋友，也曾在得不到证实的情况下相信自己失去了更多。只要未见尸骸被摆在她面前，她就不会承认任何人的死。她很敏锐，足够使她把失落的情节拾回，足够使她 _知道_ 发生了什么。

他旁观Arcee和Bulkhead分析现场的线索，重现事情的原有面貌。Arcee没有错过任何关键点。她尽量表现得不露声色，Bulkhead也是。Bumblebee知道他们看到了什么。但他们两个都摆出一副没有发现任何证据来判断Bumblebee是否生还的样子。

Bumblebee能猜到为什么。

Arcee觉得自己正受到监视，于是她顺水推舟。她骗不了Bumblebee，但她在放出一个明确的讯息：计划有变。一半的可能性是他们决定放弃，另一半则是他们将用上更加精巧的手段继续追查。Bumblebee的直觉告诉他，这出戏不是演给他看的，而是给别的什么人。在Bumblebee的预料当中，他的死亡现场至少还会招来一个派别。他最是在意的一派。霸天虎。他们肯定掺了一脚。他是认不出蝰蛇的身份，那又怎样？换一身新涂装，叫Knockout随意加些改动，找另一辆车子重新扫描形态，瞧啊，一个无从辨识的、装了声音处理器的新霸天虎就此诞生。

蝰蛇从未解除自己的载具形态，这无疑拉低了蒙骗过关的难度。转换成全新不同的形态再简单不过。好吧，也没那么简单，但完全可行。这个霸天虎也许有什么特殊的技巧可以令其伪装成发声器受损。Bumblebee想着至少会有一个霸天虎到场。他恰就指望它。最好是蝰蛇跟另外某个霸天虎一同现身，要是蝰蛇没来，恐怕又会有新一轮毁灭性的自我怀疑朝他袭来。

若是那样，蝰蛇就只能是他自己创造的恶魔，诞生于他芯中最阴暗的深渊之中。他不能看轻这个可能性。与此同时，他又不能凭借意志把蝰蛇赶走，他试过了。即便蝰蛇真的是从他的想象和梦魇凭空冒出来的，他却对其无计可施。

很久以前Bumblebee就已经明白你只能左右自己看见什么、听见什么和感受什么，又或相信什么才是真实。事物究竟是否顺从你的意识则不是由你说了算的。倒也不是说你不应当在行动前退后一步加以考量。毕竟，就是这份考量带他来到此时此地。

他曾以为那是幻视，把这个假设错当成依据。当他终于退后一步，他发现他对现实的预判显然不一定是对的。

而到了采取行动的时候，你便不能让你的不确定动摇你的决芯。你必须紧紧追随你知道的东西，或者你认为你知道的东西，因为在未知的领域当中你将无法发挥如常。

因此，Bumblebee把所有的自我怀疑推到了一边。有个理论已经在他的脑模块中成形，他只差把它支撑起来的证据。他只差证实。

Bumblebee靠在一条盘山公路的边缘俯视下方。这里为他提供了一个绝佳的观察据点。事实上这一步同样在他的计划之中。他不是随随便便什么都没想就往下跳的。虽然做不到完全隐形，但从底下几乎不可能发现他。他只隐隐有些担心会被从上面看见。

他可以随时听见自身后的山路传来的动静，也能看到相反方向的任何突发状况。路面上没多少掩护，但他可以混入车流，顺势跟着那些外出的司机们溜走。在这个时刻的这条路上，基本只有两种车子。半挂式货车和跑车。这条路不会带给你一次惬意的午后兜风之旅，除非你热衷以最危险的方式挑战胯下坐骑的极限。作为一辆Urbana 500，Bumblebee无疑就是那种你会幻想着同他一起疾驰而上的车子。他远非不可辨识，虽说黄色涂装加上黑色装饰纹在Urbana 500当中称不上非同寻常。能否销声匿迹取决于他移动的方式。他需要表现得像一个由有生命的驾驶者所操控的无生命金属体。他需要更像是机器而非活物。只要他做到了，他就能避免引来直接的关注。偶尔被瞧两眼不妨碍他维系自己是一辆地球跑车的假象。

在无处可藏的地方藏起来。他对此有经验。

无论你要伪装成什么，其诀窍就是融入角色的腔调和举止。塞伯坦战役时期，Bumblebee就曾拿捏着一副霸天虎特有的傲慢姿态，自如地游走于个别戒备森严的基地。他也不止一次躺在战死的同伴们之间假扮尸体。暗中潜行不单指从一个掩体跑向另一个。它的重头戏在于你要在敌人的眼皮子底下来去无踪。

两个汽车人启程离开几分钟后，Bumblebee留意到某辆他熟悉的车子在靠近。是Knockout。Bumblebee不觉意外。他对这个霸天虎医官的怀疑从他想到那些变故不全是脑模块在作怪的刹那就已经萌生。Knockout从来不是个低调的家伙。即便他能做到一动不动地躺尸，他那身显眼过头的涂装还是会出卖他的。他太过光鲜也太过精致。这颗蓝星上不乏如同Knockout呵护自己那样呵护爱车的人，但想必绝无仅有。就算是最狂热的汽车爱好者也不会像Knockout那样偏执。

奇怪的是，Knockout似乎是只身前来。虽说Knockout虚荣自大，但对于Megatron来说，他的利用价值确实与他自以为的大小相差无几。作为霸天虎的一员，他拆毁过的东西远多于他修好的，他却 _确实_ 对两方面都精通。

Bumblebee的芯中浮起一团疑云，他按耐住当即撤退的第一反应。他还不能走。他一定要知道真相，一定要等到蝰蛇露面。

尽管如此，他觉察到了不对劲。这幅画面存在严重的失常。Knockout只有在兜风（实际上是挑衅某些傻乎乎的人类跟他竞速）的时候才会独自外出。他现在不是在兜风。他是带着目的过来的。

Knockout在路边变形，从悬崖顶端探头出去望了望。他苦着一张脸，仿佛有任何车子像这样跳下悬崖并且刮损了自己的漆都是对他的当众侮辱。不管怎么说，Knockout是真的对那些好看的车子青睐有加。

也可以说是一种病态的迷恋吧。

Bumblebee希望Knockout没有Arcee那般的洞察力。如果说有哪个霸天虎可以看穿Bumblebee的技俩，那就是Knockout，因为他对塞伯坦恩人和地球汽车的机械原理足够了解。他完全可以光凭这方面理论来推演Bumblebee的应对之举。但Knockout没有对那处岩架产生一点儿兴趣，就只是面色为难地向下瞧着。最后，他无所谓地耸了耸肩，背过身去。

他说着什么，显然接通了无线电，他们相隔的距离超出了Bumblebee的听觉接收范围。他猜Knockout正在汇报他什么都没找到。为什么Knockout要来这里？为什么不是蝰蛇？蝰蛇才是Bumblebee想要的，才是他唯一在意的。

有什么不对劲。他遗漏了什么东西。他肯定是把什么东西颠倒搞乱了。他在脑模块当中回放近两日来自己的所见所闻，翻找错失的细节，试着把所有碎片拼起来。某个答案近在咫尺，那么近。

下方传来一阵低沉的、机械运转的呼呼声，令到一部分困惑烟消云散。Knockout并非真的在单独行动。Bumblebee飞快地扫视四周，寻找来自上空或与自己所处的高度持平的威胁，也就是Knockout的后援。Laserbeak直接窜到了他的面前，在此之前他压根没发现Soundwave的踪影。Knockout转过来，抬头，然后变形朝Bumblebee的方向奔来。

｛糟糕，｝他用气声骂了一句。

Knockout和Soundwave同时出动？那么一定是有什么大事发生了。他们俩向来更倾向于留在幕后，同样都有着太过重要的地位以至于不值得把他们摆到正面战场去冒险。Bumblebee没时间再细想。

他挂档倒退，急切地转身然后迅速上路。此时他再没有隐藏的必要，Soundwave一眼就能认出他。这是他没有料到的一段波折。他想着他早该有所警觉。正因为他没有，如今，他得赶快逃命。

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Bumblebee知道自己撑不过一次持续太久的追逐战。撇开伤势不讲，他不会妄想（即使他处于最佳状态）跑得赢Soundwave。他甚至几乎没有以智取胜的把握。尽管明面上被命为通讯官，Soundwave却是个出类拔萃的谋略家，若放在过去的卡隆，他还是一名地下角斗士。除非有后援或纯粹的运气帮衬他，Bumblebee根本比不上这般资历。他跟前者沾不上边儿，对后者知之甚少。

他能跑赢Knockout，当然不是以现在这副身子。但Knockout并无赶超他的意图。Bumblebee看了看后视镜，发现那个红色的虎子不紧不慢地落在后头，既未踏足危险域，也不容许猎物超出视线范围。

一旦Soundwave追上来，他无疑会阻断Bumblebee的去路，而Knockout会堵在他背后。光凭对这种策略的预知不足以救他于水火。他所能利用的时间仅余Soundwave从栖身处飞来这条山路的短短几秒。

Laserbeak已经滑翔在Bumblebee的头顶，与他并驾齐驱却没有挡路。Bumblebee知道为什么。Soundwave始终顾忌Laserbeak的周全。很难说Bumblebee不会直接撞开这个碍事的小东西。这是Soundwave不情愿也没必要担起的风险。

Bumblebee急需要做的是跑进下方的谷地。那里遍布树木，是一个林子，可以妨碍Soundwave从空中俯瞰。而在Knockout的脑模块当中不存在移步到公路外面这个选项。他才不会拿他那身漂亮的漆去冒险。不过他要怎样全身而退？Bumblebee总不能就这么从山路上纵身一跃，然后任由引力把他拽到地上。那完全就是自杀。

要是他往回走，显然Knockout会试图困住他。但若要玩一场捉小鸡的游戏，Knockout往往是首先退缩的那个。这其中三分是懦弱七分是虚荣，毕竟他受不了身上有半点磕碰。

懦弱、虚荣、傲慢、多疑、狡诈。弱点本身其实不重要。为了活下去，你必须挖掘敌人身上有哪些，再补齐同盟身上所欠缺的。这是汽车人和霸天虎双方都明白的道理。

而在某些至暗的时刻，能将两方划分开的，似乎唯有他们芯中高低不同的底线而已。

事实当然远比这草率的一句复杂。一切皆为现实所迫。只要是为了保护地球和塞伯坦的任何余烬，Bumblebee什么都会去做。没有哪条底线是他不能触犯的，而这令他惊芯。

当下，Bumblebee已经算准了自己方方面面的极限。以他目前的条件，他不能冒险加速，或说不能长时间加速。陡峭的山壁耸立在右侧，公路随之逶迤起伏，一次急转可以将险峻的悬崖甩向对面。现在它仍处于他的左侧，在他视线的余光中越升越高。他得尽快行动。做点什么。

他看见前方有个斜坡，但接踵就是一个右急弯。临近时他只能慢下来，隐约又像是他在故意为之。Laserbeak越过他，此时拦住Bumblebee的可能性高于被损伤的风险。这恰是Bumblebee想要的。

一旦他加速，Laserbeak就会俯冲而下，挡在他下坡的途中。他将被迫止步，因为在这么陡的下坡路上发生撞击太容易失控。这么做会使他被卷入一阵致命而无尽的漩涡，最后滚落山脚。慢下来就等于放出了他要拐弯的信号。他正盼着霸天虎们陷入抓获他的冲动。如果这场追逐战的时间并无限制，Soundwave会一直拖延下去，以期最小化自己及同伙可能遭遇的危险。但时间当然自有其办法在暗中施压。Soundwave之所以上钩是因为他担心战利品从他的掌心溜走又或长久的不得手足够令其丧失价值。

或许他们同样忌于留给Bumblebee思考的时间，忌于他将反应过来蝰蛇是现实的存在而不只是他头脑之中的一道声音。或许这就是为什么蝰蛇没有前来。如果他来了，这个一戳就破的假象就全毁了。另一个可能性不是没有，Bumblebee不愿念及它，但也莫名地无法消除它。万一，蝰蛇不是真的。

负伤，惊恐，能量液流失，Bumblebee怎会没有产生幻觉的可能？不。他不能去想它。若沉沦其中，他将无法运作。

踩下油门的Bumblebee一跃而起。他腾空跨过护轨，在一个叫人屏息的瞬间滞留于空中，然后像一颗小石子那样掉了下去。气流紧贴他扶摇直上，他强压着为即将到来的撞击而瑟缩的本能。

他的运算结果并未出错。一般来说，首先落地的自然会是前轮，它们将挖进泥土，打乱他的动力方向并将他一整个翻过来，然后拖拽着他滑下山谷，令他像一只仰卧的乌龟那样无助又易受攻击。

但他是用后轮落地的，剧烈的冲击造成一阵吱吱嘎嘎的巨响，所幸这些噪声大多来自地上的灌丛而不是他自己。在他后方的上空，Laserbeak厉叫着盘旋在那儿，想要发起追击。Knockout的轮胎在长声的嘶鸣中被猛然拉停，他用目光跟着Bumblebee，暗自咒骂。

Knockout不会仿照Bee的冒险之举。但Laserbeak仍穷追不舍，就在Bumblebee向着底下一片松树全力冲刺的时候，低伏着掠过废地。

Bumblebee几乎是垂直下坠的。他不敢碰刹车，否则他会打滑或者翻车，但他仔细把控着方向盘，在千钧一发之际避开石块、草丛或树木。他得一路开到底，保持前进直到他的速度自行降下来，这时他才可以安全停稳而免于受伤或失控。

Laserbeak在他的头顶低飞，起起落落好几回，但不曾切实地碰到他。这样根本阻止不了Bumblebee，也暗示着Soundwave有意抓活的。Laserbeak只须用翼尖一蹭就能令他打转不停，如此一来这次跳跃便真的把他置于死地。

_他们为什么要留我性命？他们难道不知道，我已经想通了他们在操纵我？他们的任务已经失败，让我活着不会带给他们任何好处。_

除非他错了。除非他们根本不是蝰蛇的同伙。除非蝰蛇甚至不是真的……

_停！_

他钻进林子，顶开那些抓挠着他的枝杈，他两侧的漆面被全刮花了。Laserbeak在树木形成的边界上兜转，但没有跟上来。跟上来也没有用。Laserbeak不能在贴近地表的同时跟上Bumblebee的速度，而从茂密的树冠之上无法再度找出他的踪迹。追逐结束了。但真正的狩猎才刚刚开始。

Bumblebee看见Laserbeak闪身去了右边，便知道Soundwave肯定会在左边包抄。这个林子被围困得水泄不通。林中的前方不远处升起了另一面艰险的崖壁。比他不久前跳下来的那面低矮一些，但其高度与坡度仍旧超出了他所能攀爬的极值。

如果他跑向左边，就会回到被他伪造成死亡现场的那条公路。如果向右，那里只有一大片旷野。一旦他离开林子就失去了庇护。他的命运被他自己锁定了。他躲得了一时，但躲不了一世。

现在他走投无路，Soundwave无疑还会传召更多的兵力。他们会有条不紊地缩小搜捕范围，很快就能把他揪出来。然后呢？他们抓他是要做什么？他不知道，也想不明白。

_一步一步来。给自己多争取点时间。只要有足够的时间，机会自会送上门来。你不会被抓住的。不会再一次。绝不会、再一次。_

Bumblebee没能绕开一丛夹在石块之间的厚重灌木。他上下颠簸，车灯的闪光在他的光学镜前晃荡，遮蔽他的视线，木刺挥砍着遍布伤痕的底盘，仿佛无数凶恶的爪子在攫取他的能量液。

_总之先安然抵达谷底。一次只走一步。局面太过庞杂，你不可能一下子看明白。拼好面前的这一块空缺，然后再担心剩下的那些。一次拼好一块。你可以做到的。_

地势变得平缓，Bumblebee迅速摆动方向盘，右、左、右，一点点放慢步调，直至斜向一侧完全停下。他望向右边，那座他曾直冲而下的山丘。这种事当然不会有人类利用任何载具去尝试，更别说用一辆奢侈的跑车。他身上确有一点（或说很多）损伤，但塞伯坦恩人总是非常坚韧。他安然无恙，活着抵达了谷底。

Knockout没有跟来，留在Bumblebee的视线之外，他知道这个霸天虎不会有这个打算。不止关乎他对外在美的执念，Knockout清楚这个陡坡并不适于行驶，尤其不适于他选中的这个车型。其实对Bumblebee而言同样是如此，只不过他再无别的路可走。

若要在断崖绝壁和成为霸天虎的俘虏之间挑一个，任何时候他都会挑前者。落入霸天虎手中就等同于经受痛苦与折磨再让虎子们从你将死的躯壳上撬开任何他们想得到的东西。

至少坠崖而死可以死得痛快，也少了重要的秘密从你无法咬紧的唇齿间泄露的后患。他被俘过一次，他的意志曾拼死抵御松口的欲望，但仅仅是勉强。

要是Megatron知道他只差那么一点就能击溃Bumblebee……如今许多事情都要改写。可惜差一点不会带来奖赏。Bumblebee赢了那一局，而在这场生死游戏之中，没有所谓第二。

Bumblebee的缄默为他争得了比自身性命还要难得的东西。他争得了一份名声。迫害不能使他屈折。审问他没有用处。如果他被俘，他要么会被处死要么会被搁置一边，因为众所周知没有什么折磨是他承受不住的。这个论断真假与否无关紧要。他得到了某种特赦。他守得住秘密。塞伯坦战役期间接管过他的长官们都知道这一点，Megatron也是。无论什么样的信息都可以告诉他，而他经得起任何打探。

不幸的是，这也使得他处于被俘的境地时出路寥寥无几。一个不会屈折的士兵一旦被俘就跟被处死无异。无须浪费时间。而没有时间，就不会有逃跑之机。他绝对不能被抓住。绝对不能再一次。

Soundwave肯定也是知道留他活着没有意义。但不管是这个通讯官还是那个医官都并未痛下杀手。他们想要活抓他。为什么？

_别想那个了！想想怎么从这大麻烦中脱身！_

他体内的战士说得对。没时间想对方的动机了。有时间就该想想逃跑的路线。后一个问题就跟前一个同样难解。恰与普遍的错觉相反，一个战士必须足够聪慧，有时要比一个学者更甚。学者有一辈子的时间去思考，战士在行动时却必须迅速而果断。在战场上没有犯错的余地。错即是死。

他的决定必须万无一失。

 _｛你好啊，侦察兵，｝_ 他明明已经关了无线电，然而为什么，蝰蛇还在。

而这只能意味着一件事。蝰蛇活在他的脑子里。蝰蛇不是真的。如果蝰蛇不是真的，那又何来逃脱。这场仗已经无可挽救。没有所谓第二，败者难逃一死。Bumblebee失败了。前方再无出路。

  
  


* * *

“Pit Viper？我以为他只是个传说，是被疲惫的士兵们编造出来相互取乐的，”Arcee说，“他是个真实存在的霸天虎？”

Bumblebee冲出停车场的某个画面被定格在屏幕上，镜头捕捉到了远处一辆有着黑色装饰纹的绿色车子。图像很是模糊，这辆车实在离镜头太远，但Optimus总归是指认了出来。

“他的传说或许与事实相离甚远，”Optimus用一种沉重的语气回答，“但还不够远。”

“所以他到底是谁？”Bulkhead问，“我是说，我听说过他的故事，但其中的一半不可能成真，另一半则不可能是任何汽车人可以亲身目睹的。”

“Pit Viper是Megatronus最早的拥护者之一，仅在Soundwave之后。Pit Viper不是他的真名，但这是他成为角斗士之后拾起的名号。他知道自己将在卡隆脱胎换骨，知道自己将从此不同往日。无论他最初是什么模样，他完全褪去了过去的表皮，变成了塞伯坦历史上最不可信的弃义之辈。”

“我知道这个故事，”Arcee说，不耐地把双臂交叉在胸前，“说一点我还不知道的。”

“Pit Viper是Megatron的第一位副官，或许还是除了Megatron以外唯一一个能让Soundwave听令于自己的霸天虎。他最大的优势是他的谋略技巧，因而以操纵大师著称。他迫使许多塞伯坦恩人屈从于Megatron的铁腕，甚至控制了一部分汽车人，把他们变成侍奉Megatron的间谍。有时，这些暗算就连受害者本身都无知无觉。然而，一位年轻的空中指挥官发现Pit Viper包藏祸心，密谋要推翻Megatron然后将霸天虎军队占为己有。于是他面见并说服了Megatron。这个指挥官就是Starscream。”

“这就解释了他是怎么升到副官这个位置的，”Bulkhead评论说。

“Megatron对Pit Viper严刑逼供，接着便把他丢在野外等死。从此他销声匿迹。有一种说法是，Pit Viper勉强熬过了Megatron的暴怒，后来又被某个塞伯坦恩人找到，他试图骗取救助但最后被其所杀，被一个汽车人。”

“但他没死，对吗？”Arcee问，“他在这里，地球上。他想要干什么？”

“他不可能在这里，”Optimus坚决地摇了摇头，“他不可能还活着。”

“那我们看到的这个是什么？一个假货？”Bulkhead问，但Optimus还是摇头。

“没有人会做出冒充近世上最臭名昭著的塞伯坦恩人这等蠢事。”

“还能是什么？鬼魂？”Arcee恼火道，本希望自己听起来像在开玩笑却是徒然，因为这话似乎有些道理。

“是什么让你这么肯定他已经死了？”

“因为杀了他的是我，”Optimus回答。

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

颤抖着，Bumblebee藏于树荫之下，试图安置他的千头万绪。他是那么确信蝰蛇存在于现实，把所有希望都押在这个念想之上。但如今他所面对的可能性除却蝰蛇即是他的一部分外再无其他。他将无法从中逃脱。

_｛你在害怕吗，侦察兵？你该感到害怕。｝_

害怕什么？霸天虎？他没有害怕他们的理由。不再有了。如果他们抓住他，说不定事情会变得更好呢。那么他的能量液便不会玷污任何汽车人的双手。他想着他本该在那一夜自尽。他差点就这么做了。为什么他没有？

是他太傲慢了吗？他自以为聪明，但他的理论已经被推倒。在内芯的某处，他肯定早知如此。毕竟，若蝰蛇是他的造物，他怎么可能不知道。所以傲慢芯作祟是唯一的解释。他抗拒就那样死去。如果这就是真相，那么他芯中的异样感从何而来？真相何曾显得这般污秽，这般像个谎言？

_停！_

他晃了晃自己，转而估量自己如今身处怎样的境地。留在原地就是等死，形同自杀。他至少得放手一搏。

_｛你在逃避自己吗，侦察兵？｝_

这句时机古怪的话触动了某种连Bee自己都难以理解的不安感。他猜他不该期望这蝰蛇，他想象中的一个虚构之物，能像他那样体会到现实的危急。除非，或许…事实恰恰相反。

一团势不可挡的狂想淹没了他，忽然，他感到自己仍然被困在扣车所。他从未离开，从未跃出护轨，霸天虎也从未出现，这一切都不过是他的潜意识在告诉他，由始至终散布恐惧的只有一个恶魔，由内而生又无可摆脱。

_塞伯坦在上，打住！控制住自己！_

Bumblebee知道他无力招架这将他裹挟其中的虚妄之海。他感到他在沉溺，抓不住一根救生索。但他手中确实还有最后一张底牌。这是他在塞伯坦学会的，曾许愿自己再不会有用到它的那一天。

他将自己割弃。未来，过去，不再是此刻的负担。任务，才是仅存的意义，再没有别的任何人和任何事阻挡在前。只要达成目的，无论谁受伤都没有关系。这是唯一的方式，逼迫你在朋友们一个个死去时活下来，逼迫你在身负密报时一次次逃避战斗。

_忘掉对错，忘掉欲求，忘掉希冀和梦，忘掉友谊，忘掉你还活着。集中于一件事，只此一件。再一次成为那个战士。不是那些泛泛之辈，是你曾置之不顾的那个战士。那个融于你体内的战士。让你的芯像这宇宙那样冰冷，挣开枷锁。生存到最后。_

用人类的话，就是变成一只动物，把身体交给动物的本能。在塞伯坦恩人的概念中没有同样的喻体。因此，他们对此的形容或许更为确切：成为死亡及黑暗本身。它远于猛兽而近于内在的恶魔。要知道，一旦恶魔被释放，它们就不一定能被召回。Bumblebee早就明白，比谁都清楚这到底意味着什么。但这是最后的一个出口。杀戮。生存。

｛既然如此，蝰蛇。你想叫醒那只恶魔不是吗，如你所愿。｝

他的引擎大肆作响，这个侦察兵从庇荫底下直直冲出来。他罔顾内芯的骚乱，他的困惑，他的不确定，如今他找到一个出口。他知道怎样才能生存下去。

  
  


* * *

“我的塞伯坦啊！那个发了疯的侦察兵到底知不知道自己在做什么？！”Knockout在这一天里遭遇的惊吓已经多到他懒得去细数，其中的头一个是来自Megatron的传召。Megatron素来不屑于提及某些特定的经年往事，他的焦点总是集中于未来，在那个未来他将受到万众的拥戴和敬畏。

但就在这个早上，他把Knockout和Soundwave一同叫来。他讲了一段老旧的历史，无疑是Soundwave早就知情的一段历史。Knockout听说过那个传奇的Pit Viper，当然。谁没有呢？只是那些故事有一半都是纯粹的胡扯。

它们大多都只是放大了Megatron对于从自己手底下冒出来的叛徒会如何处置。Starscream则常常把个人戏份挂在嘴边，可惜没有哪个机子真的相信当初仅凭他一个就能识破Pit Viper的阴谋。Megatron肯定对此有一番自己的怀疑。他太过精明而不会被愚弄，Pit Viper的故事时时对Megatron的士兵们如此告诫。

Knockout对Pit Viper最感兴趣的部分不在其战略或格斗方面的造诣，而在于Pit Viper不但是个战士，还可称得上是个精湛的医师。Knockout把自己的本事用在救死扶伤上算不得多，与他相比，Pit Viper更是少之又少。但他对塞伯坦恩人躯体上有哪些薄弱点以及该如何加以利用了如指掌。他知道怎样可以诱导芯理和读懂身体语言。他是顶尖的刑讯专家，据说他曾经令一个受伤的汽车人相信他们同属一派，仅靠适当的言辞去挑拨对方的弱点。那个汽车人本可以一枪杀死他，但他没有。据说Pit Viper在后来与同一个汽车人的对峙中重提此事，而Knockout始终没能完全弄清这场胁迫的详实。

就因为自己曾有一回没能射杀他，曾听信了他的谎话，这个汽车人便觉得除了屈服别无他法。若没有极深的城府，是做不到把一个机子的思想扭曲到这个地步的，更不能远距离、长时间地维系这种控制。

Pit Viper所处的时代还未出现大脑皮层通灵驳接器，而他这种获取情报和掌控敌人的能耐想必价值无量。实在是遗憾，最后竟是他自己的野心引来了毁灭之灾。以他的头脑，他本不该落得如此下场才对，至少从这些故事看来是如此。他那么聪明竟偏偏被Starscream抓到把柄。

这个早上，Megatron坦言他当年并没有杀死Pit Viper，仅是把他弄得几近报废。原本他在劫难逃，若非有谁出于某种费解的缘由伸出援手。在被剥夺了霸天虎军衔的濒死之际，他没有任何资本对谁施号发令。再说了，没有谁曾爱他，没有谁会为他的逝去黯然神伤。但那一天，他活了下来。Megatron对此非常肯定，还确信Pit Viper此时就在地球。他在那个汽车人侦察兵身上动了手脚，但具体不明。

“只要给他足够的时间，他就可以积攒足够的力量消灭我们全部，”Megatron这样说，“绝不能给他这个时间。把那个汽车人侦察兵带来给我，他是我们找到Pit Viper的线索。”

然后呢，很明显这个侦察兵死了。Knockout和Soundwave前去事发地点进行了察看。这个侦察兵没可能在坠崖后仍然生还，更没可能保持意识清醒和躯体完好。然而Soundwave却发现他藏在一座山岭上。简直不可思议，这个侦察兵还活着。这一日之内发生了好多不可思议的事。太多了。

Pit Viper没死，身处地球。这个侦察兵在经历了致命的坠崖之后也没死。他一个转身就跑了，自杀式地纵身一跃，现在又自己从掩护底下冲出来。Knockout真是完全搞不懂了。

从他所处的上方，Knockout看到侦察兵在树荫底下奋不顾身地跑着。Knockout暗自瑟缩了一下。以那样的速度在布满石子的泥地行驶就是在残害轮胎。还有引擎。这汽车人定是绝望透了才把自己逼成这样。

Soundwave从北面绕过来，Laserbeak已经在逼近他。他没办法变形，因此也没办法开火。他孤立无援，甚至可说手无寸铁。也许这只是表象。这个侦察兵本事不小。

他把颠簸的地形化为己用，一下子跳起来与Laserbeak相撞。在金属擦碰造成的尖锐嘶叫中，他们一起掉落，吱嘎地一声，侦察兵轧在Laserbeak身上，接着旋身面对赶来的Soundwave。

身处高处的Knockout能听见他的引擎在蓄势低吼。就在这时，他意识到这战斗不再是他们的主场。

“Soundwave，掉头！他准备向你冲过去！”Knockout用无线电喊道，“那个傻瓜想从正面撞击你！”

黄色的车子向前冲刺，把防御统统让位给速度。若发生正面的相撞，Bumblebee幸存的可能性要稍高过Soundwave。就算如此，这仍然是个疯狂至极的战术，正如他不久前从半山腰往下跳。活下来的机会是那么微小，只在走投无路之下才会催生这样的绝望之举。这同样是一种宁为玉碎不为瓦全的决芯。逃脱的意志压倒了求生的本能。

Soundwave当即想把自己拉高，机体当中传出一阵机械噪音。汽车人没有把时间和空间拱手相让，车子的前保险杠击中战机的下腹，令双方从空中摔下来。轮子甫一落地，那车子就拉起制动，在一声长鸣中稳稳停住，而战机向地面撞去，失控地打转。

Soundwave要想自救就只能变形，尽管在眩晕的状态之中，他依然敏捷地将之付诸行动。他单膝跪地，一只爪子撑在地上。Knockout几乎敢说这个无面的霸天虎正对着Bumblebee怒目而视。

车子的引擎大声咆哮，发出无言的威胁。但他没有变形，他不能。战局从一开始就注定是由霸天虎主导，这侦察兵不过是在垂死挣扎。

Knockout望了望四周想找一条可供他下去的捷径，但他知道自己不会找到。这就是为什么他没有重新加入追捕。等他到了的时候战斗也该结束了。他不会去做那个侦察兵做过的事。他到现在都还没完全消化那侦察兵这都死不了的事实。

Soundwave绕着车子挪动，后者紧盯他慢慢转过来。有那么一会儿，Knockout不太确定Soundwave在做什么。然后他反应过来。Soundwave在靠近他所疼惜的Laserbeak，此时的Laserbeak成了一堆皱巴巴的金属和冒火花的电路。

倏忽之间，侦察兵倾身向前，径直将Laserbeak压在轮下然后又停住，恶狠狠地咆哮着。在这世上，Soundwave所珍视的东西屈指可数，Laserbeak正是其中之一。他不会眼睁睁看着Laserbeak被摧毁。

｛我会把这小探子*碾成碎片，｝侦察兵的基础语经由Soundwave的无线电传到Knockout的接收器，竟异常清晰，｛相信我。｝  
（*fly on the wall：原意指未被察觉的旁观者。）

理所当然地，Soundwave没有作声。但这沉默似乎在侦察兵听来有其深意。

｛我不会被你们活着带走。不会再一次。我不在乎拉上谁或什么给我陪葬。｝

Soundwave突然就做出了决定。变形后的他升向空中。他在叫停此次狩猎。暂时。此时此地，这个侦察兵会在被他们抓住之前赴死。若真是这样，他们就得不到任何情报。同时Laserbeak也白白被捣毁。

_难以置信，_ Knockout想道， _两个霸天虎，被一个困在载具模式的汽车人击退了。好吧，祝贺你，侦察兵。但你的胜利不会长久。我们有令在身，你终究是跑不掉的。_

  
  


* * *

“你说杀了他的是你，”Arcee缓缓道，每一个字都说得平稳，“这个意思是你对此有责任，还是你在场并扣下了扳机？”

“我不在场，但确实是我下令在前，而执行在后，”Optimus回答，同样也是语气平稳，不带情绪。

“你有几成把握？会不会是执行者失误了？或者他们对你撒谎？”

“这得你来告诉我，”Optimus说，“扣下扳机的是Cliffjumper。”

Arcee眨一下光学镜，无言了好一会儿，她才得以重新开口。

“Cliff从来没提起过。”

“这不是一件值得自豪的事，但它必须被完成，”Optimus告诉她。

“解释，”Arcee的声音陡然变得冰冷，但凡涉及她这位已故的搭档，她会都这样。

Optimus不答，显然是陷入了某段回忆。一直缄言不语的Ratchet代为担起了讲述者的角色。

“首先你要清楚那是战时一个极其黑暗的阶段。”

“战争由始至终都是黑暗的，这又怎么了？”Arcee不耐烦地嘶声道。

“在早期，汽车人的军队组织不严。我们都不是天生的战士，不像霸天虎。Megatron一直在为开战做准备，而我们则一直致力于避免它。”

“所以呢？”Arcee问。

“如果你不总是打断我，我会告诉你，”Ratchet凶道，“马上，现在。我们清醒地意识到并非所有机子都可以被交托信任，但战争还没持续足够长的时间令紧密的羁绊得到锻造。那时的我们有太多不信任，尤其Pit Viper在年轻天真的一辈芯中埋下了怀疑的种子。还有一部分机子，被他所胁迫和操纵。他甚至硬生生策反了其中的几个。”

他面露犹豫，深呼吸，然后才继续。

“后来Megatron驱逐了他，于是找到Pit Viper并将他彻底终结成为当务之急。我们知道这可能是个陷阱，一个骗局。但若它不是，那么要想除掉这个操纵大师，没有比这更好的机会。只要他活着，他就还有可能重返霸天虎高层。如果说真的有谁可以做到，那就是Pit Viper。这个大好机会不容许我们浪费。”

他顿住，而Bulkhead和Arcee相互递了几个眼色。Bulkhead耸了耸肩。

“Okay。然后怎样了？”

“Pit Viper负了伤，被卸掉武器，藏了起来，”Optimus接着讲，“完全任人宰割。考虑到谁都有可能找到他，我下达了命令。谁找到他，谁就将他当场射杀。”

Arcee垂首阖上光学镜。她终于明白了。这道命令意指谋杀。没有汽车人会情愿违背自己的良芯。杀敌是一回事，但谋杀一个贫弱无力者…它会纠缠你一生一世。

“怪不得Cliff从来不提，”Arcee说，语气中闪现一丝脆弱，“你…不。你当然确定。他说他做了就绝对是做了。”

“Arcee，在必要之时，这样做并不可耻。”Optimus说，“不管单从表面看它有多不堪。我们必须赶在Pit Viper重振旗鼓前将他了结。否则他迟早会的。太多生命已然被他的谎言和歪曲所葬送。我们不能任由更多步其后尘。Cliffjumper明白这个道理。每一个领受了命令的战士都明白。”

“我清楚，”Arcee低声说，不曾抬头，“但…我一直不知道。他从没说过。”

“Cliffjumper很可能对此事芯存羞愧。他知道这是必要的，但他仍避免不了感到负罪。他是个优秀的战士，于是他难以释怀。那件事始终烦忧他，我们都看得出来，”Ratchet谈道，“只有时间才是良药。以及距离。”

“这就是为什么他要和我搭档？”Arcee问。

“这是一部分原因，”Optimus承认。

“但如果说Cliffjumper杀了Pit Viper…如今对Bee下手的是谁？”Bulkhead问，指向屏幕上那幅赫然飘荡着一个亡灵的模糊画面。

“我不再确定事实是否真如当时的汇报所言。”Optimus说。

“这话是什么意思？”Arcee问，半是愤怒半是恐慌，“如果Cliff说他杀了Pit Viper，那么这就是事实。”

“除非Pit Viper，这个惊天的诡骗师，令他相信了某些不实之事，”Ratchet推断道。

“怎么做到？”Bulkhead问。

“或许就像他对Bumblebee所做的。只是比这更强有力，”Arcee顺着这个思路说，“Cliff当时是怎么描述事情经过的？他 _到底_ 看到了什么又做了什么？”

“这还重要吗？”Ratchet问，“显然Pit Viper没有被杀死。这就是我们需要知道的全部了。”

“不！”Arcee大声说，“那不是我们需要知道的全部。那不是 _我_ 需要知道的全部。我要知道真相。Cliff是我的朋友。我必须知道真相。”

“冷静点，Arcee，”Bulkhead说，伸出一只手放在她的肩上，“事情要有个先后。当下，我们需要知道怎样才能帮到Bee。过去的事可以稍后再议。”

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Bumblebee的换气系统运作不停，火种剧烈地收缩着，他不敢相信自己居然还是自由之身，居然还活着。霸天虎们 _确实_ 想要留着他的命。那个摧毁Laserbeak的机会不可谓不诱人，但要是受其蛊惑就太蠢了。放过那只猎隼，或许日后其主人也会网开一面。而如果他真的摧毁了Laserbeak，Soundwave就算翻天覆地也绝对要逮到他。

霸天虎们从他视野中消失之后，他不太情愿地把Laserbeak放走，正如Soundwave所料想的那样。他没有别的理智之选。如果说他真的还有理智的话。

_｛跑吧，侦察兵。逃跑，躲藏，但你不能永远如此。｝_

  
  


* * *

“他跑到哪里去了？”Knockout自言自语地问，在原地转来转去，望着数不清的树木和半包围的峭壁，荒地延伸至天际。

Soundwave此刻的全副芯思都在Laserbeak身上。哪怕不是如此，他也不会出声答复。他从不出声。Soundwave在任何时候都极端务实，不对任何愚蠢或答案显而易见的问题予以半点回应。其实关于那侦察兵的去向，Soundwave能拿出手的想法并不比Knockout多。侦察兵做出了Soundwave无从预测的举动。Soundwave不蠢。如果这侦察兵曾一次出乎意料，那么谁也不知道他还能做出多少次。

Soundwave大概正在对他进行重估，试图利用已知的因素构建一个框架、一套行为的模式。他在以全新的目光审视局面。这个侦察兵远比他们的想象更决绝。Bumblebee的天不怕地不怕是他们有目共睹的，他大胆、无畏无惧。但他不是傻瓜。一个傻瓜不会像他那样成为塞伯坦战役的幸存者。他小芯翼翼地把失与得放上天平，一端是Soundwave把他当场撕碎的风险，另一端则是从这个无面的霸天虎手中夺得掌控权。虽然这权力并非是无限的，但足够让他得以退身。Soundwave似乎并不在意。他和Knockout都认识到汽车人出于某因剥夺了他的军衔，他们认为他已经丧命，还有人类，人类显然意图除掉他。

于是假死成了他唯一的出路。这就意味着他投靠无门，因此也奔走无路。他们尽占优势，达成目的只是时间问题。

时间…不幸的是这正是他们所匮乏的。时间是一种武器，如今它落到了Pit Viper的掌中，而其计划仍然无法被看透。

要规避敌人就要把敌人视作地形。在弄清敌人是谁的同时，你便要弄清敌人对你会如何预料。Soundwave知道只有傻瓜才会故技重施，而Bumblebee不是傻瓜。

但他同样知道Bumblebee的胆量超乎寻常，这个印象不止来自不久前的交锋，更是来自远在塞伯坦发生过的无数次进攻与遭遇战。这么说来，这个侦察兵倒不是不可能思及追捕者预料他不会，因而偏要使出重复的花招。

Soundwave一边假装完全沉浸于对Laserbeak的关切，一边扫描附近区域，想找出可供那汽车人藏身的场所。他可能藏在离他假死的那条公路不远处，此时可能正忙于掩盖逃跑的痕迹。

藏在那么近的地方称得上愚蠢，当然，除非你笃定你的追捕者有相当的智力，能判断出这样做很蠢，也能判断出你不傻。但那里没有侦察兵的踪影。

如此一来，他肯定是辟出一条直道远离了上述地点。只有在近距离跟踪或追捕者认定猎物会笔直地冲往某个终点时，曲折迂回和突然改变路线的策略才会凑效。若除去这两个理由，最明智之举是以最快的速度抵达你的目的地。

考虑到这侦察兵想要潜藏起来，不是针对外界的任意一方，而是针对全部，他会跑向野外，避开人类密集的区域。分析完毕，Soundwave把Laserbeak交给Knockout，然后变形，飞往荒地。

“多谢你慷慨地分享了对这个问题的看法！”Knockout在他身后喊道，无所谓地耸了耸肩。

只要不弄脏他的涂装，Soundwave做什么都跟他没多大关系。

  
  


* * *

恰在这个时候，Bumblebee成了这场赌局的赢家。当然了，他对此并不知情，但他也担不起疑虑不前带来的后果。Bumblebee没有避开繁荣的市镇，相反，他驶往它的方向，取了一道稍有偏倚的路径返回他的家。

他盼愿没人想到他会这么做。这是他于假死前的来时路，因此他选择这条路的可能性就会被排除。毕竟这样做实在愚蠢。而它的愚蠢正是Bumblebee所指望的。

没人觉得他会做这样的蠢事。即便Soundwave很清楚大智若愚的道理。在这一刻，他姑且得以独处。没有人知道他在哪里，也没有人知道他要去哪里。

也就是说，现在他有了思考的时间，可以稍作喘息，慢慢消化呈在自己面前的现实。但不是作为Bumblebee。他不能带上情绪去思考，他疲惫不堪的身芯无法承受。他得用理智去谋划，剥离对人或物的感情，只留下无偏颇的自利逻辑。

 _｛你感到害怕吗，侦察兵？｝_ 蝰蛇早就问过这个问题，不同的是这一次他将这个问题铺开来， _｛你是该感到害怕。现在无论谁都是你的敌人。无论谁都想你死。你要怎么做，侦察兵？为了活下去，你会变成什么呢？｝_

_我已经知道了答案，但却没办法思考！_

休息。他需要休息。但如果他休息就是让追捕者赶上来。让蝰蛇又一次造访他。每当他休息，蝰蛇总会找到他，然后就会有状况发生。他只能继续跑。而如果他不休息，他就没办法清醒地思考。

理性与感性争吵不下。他已经很累了，只因为他害怕那恶魔的造访就拒绝休息 _实在_ 很傻。他不能冒险把自己累垮。

想想过去的战争。到处都是爆破与交兵，但休息仍然是一种必不可缺的武器。否则你的谋算会失误，你的准头会下降，你的速度、灵敏和耐力…休息是必要的，不管有什么围绕在你的周遭。

 _找到一个可以休息的地方，然后就停下。_ 他曾经成为的那个战士仍在他的体内，如此说服道。

他给自己争取到了时间，若白白浪费，他就当真成了一个傻瓜。

  
  


* * *

“Bee会跑去哪里呢，如果说他想要讨回清白？”Bulkhead自言自语道。

“是什么让你觉得这就是他现在在做的事？”Ratchet问。

Bulkhead眨一下光学镜，接着小幅度耸了耸肩，“要不然他还能做什么？”

“狩猎，”见Ratchet不说话，Optimus这样答道。

“啥？”

“Pit Viper，假设这就是幕后黑手的真正身份，为某种我们不理解的理由，一直在紧追他不放，”Optimus说，“他被下了套。一种可能性是，Bumblebee还未与Pit Viper发生接触便逝者已逝，于是后者成功避开了耳目。Pit Viper想令Bumblebee被孤立，摧毁他的自信。在惊恐之中，他就容易进行操控。而我让他得逞了。”

“你怎会料到，”Ratchet轻声说，但Optimus打断了他。

“我只看到自己的猜度，却没想过去寻求真相。我早早就为遇见下一个Megatron做好了准备，奢想世上的事物总是表里如一、非黑即白，我完全忽视了我对Bumblebee的认知。我任由一种情绪取代了另一种，因而，我背弃了一个信任我的同伴，无异于背弃了每一个本可以把信任交托给我的汽车人。”

“我们会把他找回来，”Arcee断然道，“Bee不是那种会怀恨在芯的机子。尤其当他知道这是对方的一次失误。记得吗，他判决他自己就跟你一样仓促。如果你不做，他自己也会。”

“我是他的领袖，命令他离开是我，”Optimus告诉她，“这不是一个挥一挥手就能一笔勾销的失误。”

“不如我们先回到狩猎的话题，”Bulkhead提议，“他在狩猎什么？”

“蝰蛇，”Optimus说，“或许他并不知道其身份或手法，但Bumblebee总有察觉自己在被摆布愚弄的能力。假死令他挣开了这位操纵大师的锁链。”

“为什么不索性逃跑？”Arcee问，“我敢打包票当我和Bulkhead发现他没有死的时候他就在附近，也该知道我们不打算害他。为什么不现身？”

“他不会知道这样的事，”Optimus解释，“他陷入了一张谎言织就的网，根本没办法知道可以信谁。想想看，如果我们要设一个陷阱抓他，我们会怎么设？”

“假装我们的猎物不是他，”Arcee叹道，“我明白你的意思。摆在表面的事不再只是表面。他不信任我们因为他不知道我们是不是信任他。”

“比这更甚，”Optimus说，“有可能他现在正依赖的是他在塞伯坦战役时获得的直觉和技巧。深入敌后，揭发叛徒，与各路间谍交涉，这时只有一条规则可循，只有一条规则可以维系你的性命：谁都不要信任。”

“我的身边常常有一个搭档，”Arcee说，“但有些时候，我只信任他。”

“雷霆救援队的成员对队外的家伙都不在乎，”Bulkhead耸肩道。

“这不一样，”Ratchet说，摇了摇头，“他的战争经历更近似我们这些从一开始就参战的汽车人。你甚至不能信任你芯目中的同盟，因为有可能他们不信任 _你_ 。任何的一个可以背叛任何的另一个，而这仅是因为他们胸中有不确定。信任必须是双向的，否则它就无法成立。”

“当时我们之中存在对他是否忠诚的不确定，”Optimus讲明道，“如果他稍有不慎并刺激到他们，他们可能会杀掉他。”

“比如谁？”Arcee问，“Bee的本职是个信使，他必须被信任啊。”

Optimus并不回答这个问题，令Arcee感到紧张不安。她不喜欢这些他拒绝回答的时刻。每次他这样，通常意味着这其中有着某些悲痛的故事，某些有必要讲出来但他不想提起的故事。Optimus很少逃避，除非他有逃避的理由。

“Bumblebee如今在假设我们每一个都想要他死的前提下行动，”Optimus还是不答，转而这样说，“在这个局面中他的假设有理有据。但他的性格其实从来不适合孤军作战。”

“那为什么在战时他这么擅长？”

“因为他能够做到一件我们之中只有极少数能做到的事，至少几乎没有谁像他这般彻底。他能够舍弃自己，所有的情绪和想法，变成一个依附直觉和训练的生物，用他的所知调动四肢而不是他的所感。这个忽略自己的能力帮助他去完成任务，去杀死那些曾被他视作朋友的叛徒，去抛下奋战的同盟从而继续传递情报。这让他可以做成任何事，”Optimus解释，“但也几乎毁掉他。”

“他为什么要回到那样的状态？”Arcee不解道。

“因为他感到自己没别的选择。他被推入绝境，现在开始宣泄。Pit Viper逼得他用上他所掌握的每一种手段。包括成为他发誓再也不会成为的东西。Pit Viper根本不知道他做了什么。他释放了一个杀手，唤醒了一只沉睡的恶魔，如此一来，他便是在自掘坟墓。”

“看来我们终于找出了死者的身份。”Fowler特工宣布着，从他惯常的那扇门进入基地。完全没芯思留意他的汽车人们似乎吓了一跳。

但Fowler的话没有激起多大的反应，他们正考虑的是此时此刻和更为遥远的过去。Fowler等了一会儿，但仍然只是得到了零星的一点关注。

“要找出他很不容易，现在我知道为什么了，”Fowler继续说，权当他的听众在全神贯注，“他为机械党工作。单就我们这边来说，情况有了完全的改观。”

“怎么说？”Optimus问。

“我知道你们有不同观念的道德准则之类的东西，但在我，还有我听命的那些人看来，自卫是一种对某人造成伤害的充分理由。你们也许认定了自己对我们的世界而言过分强大，但就算是你们也不得不承认机械党对战一个落单的汽车人在某种程度上不算势均力敌，胜算在机械党那一头。”

有那么一会儿，沉默的汽车人们面面相觑，各自纠结于应该透露多少以及用何种方式。为他的安全和其他种种。如果他得知另有他者涉身其中，一个大肆滥杀的真正的杀手，他会不会加倍努力地去追捕这个新的猎物？汽车人们不愿如此，所以他们什么也没说。

“当然了，也有可能是他发现这个人是机械党然后大发雷霆。可以理解，考虑到他们做过的事。但没那么情有可原就是了。”

“这个或许已经不再重要，Fowler特工，”Optimus说。

“噢。好吧。你真的觉得你的侦察兵从公路桥上跳下去自尽了？”

尽管Optimus选择不撒谎，他却并未在回答中说出百分百的实情。

“如果不是的话，我们会找到他。”

“呃，我不是想转移话题什么的…”Bulkhead插话道，其实就是在做自己所否认的事，“但你们有谁见着Raf了吗？”

“我以为是你在看护他，”Arcee说。

“我也这么想，但他不在家。我以为可能你…”他的声音渐渐弱下去，瞄向了仍然定格的画面上，那个据以为已经死了的霸天虎。

“噢不，”Arcee吸气道。

  
  


* * *

Bumblebee不是在狩猎。与两个霸天虎的对抗比他起初意识到的还要消磨他的身芯。他的引擎发出咳嗽，他说不清机体中那咔嗒咔哒的声音是怎么了。他知道自己已经到了极限。这一次，不会再有逃跑。当蝰蛇找到他时，他不会有逃跑或反击的力量。结束了。

他要完了。

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Part 2 – From the Pit**

_“一个士兵对和平的希求比其他任何人都要强烈，因其痛苦地忍受着战争带来的最深刻的伤口与疤痕。”_ **\- General Douglas MacArthur**

  
  


* * *

_多年前，塞伯坦_

恐惧不只是漂浮在空气中，不只像鬼魅般尾随萦绕；它仿佛变成了实体，有了实在的重量。

Cliffjumper几乎能看见它，也绝对能感受它。有许多命令是他不想领受的，而他一直以为其中最讨厌的一个是“撤退”。然而当搜寻并终结被驱逐的Pit Viper这道命令被传达下来，他意识到他错了。

Pit Viper是一个没有谁想跟他扯上半点关系的虎子。就连新组建的雷霆救援队，个个身怀凶狠得夸张的游击战经验，也不愿跟Viper打交道。如果你想活得久一点，你就别妄图去猎取Pit Viper。他要么杀掉你，策反你，要么离奇地使你的战友们相信你 _早已_ 背叛，从而将你推向一场迅速的处决。

有机子说他是一个拥有附身之力的幽灵。Cliff不信这种胡说八道，但他听过不少相差不远、跟Pit Viper有关的历险故事，要是把它们写成一本书，肯定会被塞到科幻类的书架上，因为谁也不会相信它们是真的。

Cliff不确定他是否已经相信这个消息，相信Pit Viper已经失宠还被踢出了霸天虎之列。Cliff不是个笨蛋，他能够认同敌人的才能。而才能恰是Pit Viper完全不缺的。他不仅擅长其本职，还是个多面手。

暗杀者这重身份排在他其余那些的前头，他能够深潜入汽车人的领地，拿下被严密保护的军官和建筑。他会在这期间兼顾间谍任务一事也不是秘密，在众多据点中，他会同那些无自觉或被迫无奈的同伙进行接头。他的同伙不是不可以抓起来。但Pit Viper总能脱身。

他杀戮无数，用一派轻松的姿态。如今他落单在外的消息简直好到无法忽视。Cliff明白他们为什么必须现在就要取Viper的首级，据判断他现在孤身无助且身负重伤。没有比这更好的选择。

但如果这消息是真的，如果Megatron真的抛弃了Viper，有没有可能利用后者去摧毁前者呢？Cliff的拿手好戏并非算计或卧底，它们不在他的领域。只是当他穿行于城市的废墟，搜寻那已死或将死的霸天虎时，这念头竟难以从他的脑模块中删除。

他不是独自在行动，虽说他的四周不见部队中的其他汽车人。队伍的分散程度已经超出了合理范围，但终结Pit Viper是首要任务，要做成它就要覆盖一大片区域。这块边长一公里的方形地都是归Cliff的，只要在无线电中呼叫一声，与他相邻的那位队友能很快赶来。

来时的路上，他察觉得到这个伙计的恐惧。或者，这是他的恐惧也说不定。他自己也搞不清，但他更倾向于否认它。它倒还不至于令他丧失行动能力，事实是，他有那么一点儿希望它至于。那恐惧是一个警报，大叫着快逃，趁还来得及。

 _“别忘了，”_ Ultra Magnus的声音响起，实际上他正肩负自己的另一任务，远在数里之外， _“Pit Viper是一名角斗士，排位仅次于Megatronus。就算他真如风声所说成了一枚弃子，你也有可能落入毒蛇的巢穴，所以当芯点。”_

这不是简单的几句话。更是告戒，来自一个曾与Pit Viper面对面并全身而退的机子，既没有死也没有妥协。是Cliff的每一根神经电路都在告诉他要千万谨记的一个告戒。

Cliff不喜欢这种感觉。过去他从未承认过被击败，至今从未屈服于任何对手。他已在慢慢积攒名声，坚韧，无畏，乃至莽撞。他想要那样的名声。名声可以在战场上成为一种助力，在应对上级时同样如此。所谓政治。Cliff始终不太懂政治。但他的确知道一份好名声能为你开辟立足之地。

看看他现在。他不曾近距离见过Pit Viper，但他连变形齿轮都在抖个不停。名声。Pit Viper不是你该去打扰的对象。追踪他就是在玩火。不管是谁玩火玩久了都会被烫伤。哪怕他们再坚韧。

废墟被黑暗所笼罩，Cliff身上的灯光几乎无力将其驱散。影子在他走近时滑向身后，但没有全然离去。黑漆漆的角落推拒着亮光，任何事物都可隐匿其中。不用很久Cliff就必须熄灯了。

这片区域每隔一段时间就会出现巡逻的空军。他们在敌人的领地上，这个任务真是太疯狂了。而这正好体现出解决Pit Viper有多要紧。被拿去冒险的不光是一个士兵，而是汽车人军队中最出色的八名潜伏者，只为杀死这一个前霸天虎。

Pit Viper所知道的、可以取得的以及有能力做到的东西抵得过任何代价。虽然不能去审问他，但他脑中的情报必须随他一同被埋葬。当然，这是在假设他还没死的前提下。报告说Megatron着实对他费了一番功夫。或许他的能量液早已流尽，如今成了噬铁虫的腹中食。

或许，但Cliff对此并不信服，显然他的长官们也这么认为。Viper的死讯不止流传过一两回。

指挥官们不想要任何空谈，他们想要看到证物。Pit Viper _必须_ 死。

Cliff看了看时间。总的来说，离他不得不躲进高楼倒塌形成的遗骸底下还有一刻钟的时间。然后他多半要安静地待机半个小时。巡逻的空军会从北方扫过来。至少半小时之内，这片区域会一直滞留在他们的视线范围，之后他们才会飞越而过并消失于地平线。

在这半小时里，任何亮光或移动都会引起他们的警觉。巡逻空军有着敏锐的光学镜。据说一名新上位的空中指挥官一芯想要闯出名堂。或许年轻的家伙总是会被野芯冲昏头脑。说不定这个家伙不会风光多久。好像是叫Star啥的。Cliff不知道也不在乎。

名字没多大意义。霸天虎也好，汽车人也罢。只有那些有着惊人成就的极少数，他们的名字才值得被铭记。

Cliff一直不喜欢光顾战后之地，尤其那场仗败退的一方是他们自己。不过，即便胜利也是另一种形式的失败，因为家园在一点点且无可遏制地凋零，在这冗长战争当中无止尽的进攻面前饱受摧残。

他希望战争能够快点结束。他没办法细究它到底被推延了多久，这每一分钟、每一秒，都在把他们带向某个他难以描绘的灾难。如果能就此结束该多好啊，放下武器然后回家。但Cliffjumper从不幻想。他知道Megatron跟他的军队会毁掉Cliff和他的愿望。而这甚至不会是结束。Megatron会毁掉阻挡在他与终极力量之间的一切。

有些灰芯丧气的士兵觉得也许他们所做的并不值得，也许他们与霸天虎的对抗带来的更多是伤害而非益处。但Cliffjumper很清楚，就像知道塞伯坦是他的家那样清楚，如果Megatron当权，很快塞伯坦将一无所剩。并且他内芯最深处的直觉告诉他，塞伯坦的衰亡远非是终结。

或许他们将失去朋友，甚至他们自己的性命。或许他们永远都不会赢。但，即便他们要永远抗争，Megatron也绝不能取得绝对的统治权。这代价要比战争所招致的所有不幸都要高昂，超乎Cliff能够衡量的程度。

话虽如此，就算是在最灰暗、最沮丧的时刻，Cliff有时仍会想霸天虎当中会不会也有某些机子不想要Megatron对未来的愿景，也有士兵厌倦了战斗、死亡和破坏。接着他想自己会不会把他们当中几个杀死了，某几个有可能已成同盟的霸天虎又或宝贵的间谍。他从不在这些思绪里头徘徊太久。他不能。战场上没有伤感或悔恨的余地。除非你恨不得死，或者更糟，芯存犹豫是会导致你身边的战友遇害的。

忽然的一声咔哒让他芯中的念头骤停，他飞快一转，对准他所感知到的声源平举他的光照和武器。只见一团尘埃被什么所扰动，一小块金属从废墟中滑落，也就是说他听到的声音是真的而非他的幻觉。无论它是什么，它非常迅疾。

Cliffjumper退后几步，接收器尽可能捕捉任何蕴藏信息的响动。有什么东西从背后袭来，他意识到他落入了一个声东击西的陷阱。最老套的一个小把戏，而他竟陷了进去，甚至没有一点防备。他并没有时间责备自己前一刻的愚蠢，因为这时他摔倒在地，被迫滚向右侧一处由水泥和钢筋架起的支撑体。一个肩膀压在他的胸甲上，将他钉入一个缺口，妨碍他举起武器。

他没有可以移动的空间，连转身都做不到，更别说把对方的力度卸掉。他的光照埋在碎石里，左手崴在他身下，右手卡在自己胸前与袭击者的肩膀之间。

他开始挣扎，忍住大叫的冲动。他不喜欢求救，更偏爱自己解决。将他羁押在这个紧贴地面的缺口中的重量突然松动，一只手臂甩上来扼住他的喉咙，碾得他的发声器吱嘎作响，然后顿住。

“别出声！”袭击者用一种残暴的语气嘶嘶道，“除非你想我们两个一起死！”

Cliff看不到他的袭击者，但他能看到对方的身后。Cliff保持不动和安静，他听到一阵低沉的机械运转的呼呼声。一束鲜红色的光在地面和上方扫射。Cliff知道在他面前的是什么。一个霸天虎侦察战机。情报出了错，或说不完整。它没提到过任何战机，只说会有巡逻队。

这个战机也不是在漫无目的地游走。它在狩猎，在底下的地面搜寻着什么。生命信号。它在搜寻Cliffjumper，又或这个不明的袭击者，事实上对方似乎救了他一命。是一个汽车人侦察兵找到了他吗，或许？

不久前的进攻所展现的力量和速度等同甚至高于Cliffjumper自身的实力。他不觉得它来自一个侦察兵。但还有谁会在这里呢，除了那些更适合做间谍和信使而非斗士的家伙？这里不是战场，这里是墓园。

“不要动！”这士兵厉声说，Cliff刚刚挪动了一下想要更好地看清外头。

那是一种命令的语气。对方绝不是一个侦察兵，没有侦察兵会对一个战士级别的机子动用这样的语气。Cliff本能地抗拒这声音中的权威，因他不能认出这声音的主人。其实Cliff几乎抗拒所有的权威，哪怕是他所熟知的那些。有时他对命令的抵触会盖过他的理智。

“我宁愿死的是你而不是我们两个。再敢动一下，我 _会_ 杀了你。”

在不舒服的静默之中，好几分钟过去。否决了几个说得通也更为乐观的可能性之后，只有一个结论留在了Cliff的脑模块之中，很快它得到了证实，这位陌生的施救者突然从他身上移开，任由他从掩体里出来，走到塞伯坦月亮泼洒的微光之下。Cliff笨拙地爬出来，这个缺口太窄了，若非他被强制性地用背部挤到里面，凭他的体型大小根本没法自己钻进去。

他伸展一下四肢，然后将他的光照撇向那个从敌人变成恩人的家伙离去的方向。另一个塞伯坦恩人并未走远。事实上，他只是勉强将自己拖离了那个缺口，现在正倚靠一叠瓦砾坐着，于是Cliff意识到他先前受到的压力来自对方躯体的重量。这士兵在把Cliff塞进那个缺口之后就没了体力。

Cliff不太确定对方是怎么还能做成那种事。他身体左侧的外甲完全被剥开，线路和骨架暴露在外，渗漏的、慢慢干涸的能量液散发着一股叫人作呕的甜腻气味。曾经是绿色的涂装现在成了被烧焦的黑色。

Cliffjumper找到了Pit Viper，但过程同他的预料大相径庭。没了一层外甲，Pit Viper看上去只有Cliff的一半那么大，原本他俩或许差不多是同一体型。Pit Viper的外形轮廓更尖锐且流畅，他的优势更多在于敏捷和无可比拟的速度而不在力量。Cliff听说Pit Viper既可以在地面行驶也可以在空中飞，但他看不到昭示后者的证据，这可能是因为他如今看到的是这个高傲的霸天虎所剩不多的碎块。他真如情报所说的被驱逐了。

“你的自大会害死你，汽车人战士，”Pit Viper喘息道，仰头靠在他边上的一堵破损的墙上，翻了一下他的光学镜。

“我可以搞掂一个战机，”Cliff生气地说。

“不要小瞧一个空中指挥官，”Pit Viper不悦地嘶声说，“尤其是那一个。我只怕他的背信弃义会毁掉我们全部。”

“我不知道那个臭名昭著的Pit Viper还会有这种情绪。”

“我是个霸天虎，但我不是傻子，”Pit Viper回嘴道，“我不相信一支军队真能无往不利。我知道我们都终有一死，一旦脆弱的一环出现，无论这条锁链其余的部分是如何坚固也会变得无用。于是锁链崩断，战争告败。”

“你知道你在给我信息，对吧？”Cliff问。

“我在给你警告，”Pit Viper纠正道，声音虚弱而平静，“我知道我的死限。霸天虎和汽车人都在追杀我。都想我死。战争对我来说已经结束，它的结果再也无关紧要。无论谁输谁赢，我早就死透了。我会广而告之一点：Starscream不能被信任，并且绝对不能任其夺取他所追求的权力。”

“你知道我是个汽车人。所以你肯定也知道我不想你们之中的任何一个掌权。”

“就算你们也会宁愿掌权的是Megatron而不是Starscream。信我这句话。还有，务必要让这叛徒死。要是你有机会杀掉他，动手。他是那种会为了自我满足和利益而痛下杀手的家伙，而其统治的残暴程度定会远超你的想象。”

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

_多年前，塞伯坦_

“为什么告诉我？为什么不用它交换自己的性命？你知道很多东西，你可以对汽车人大有用处。”Cliff说。

他会这么说不是因为这个选项真的存在，它不存在。他是被派来杀死对方的。但他犯了一个错，那就是对Pit Viper说话，也允许Pit Viper对他说话。现在他对这个救过他一命的战士感到好奇。他忍不住，他生来不是一个杀手。

“我是个霸天虎。就算我被打了一顿还被驱逐也一样。某个家伙撒了一个极具说服力的谎，而我对操纵的艺术不陌生。与大多数的观念正相反，被操纵的对象无须是个傻瓜。事实上，在我以往的行动当中我很少遇上傻瓜。当我真遇上了，我会杀了他们，因为他们于我、于他者都一无是处。Megatron自然不是傻瓜，但他被花言巧语所蒙骗，而我为此遭罪。在将来仍会。我已经失去了在他身边的位置，尽管他饶了我一命，但还有许多霸天虎和汽车人为了各自的理由而想要我去死。哪怕这些都没有实现，谁还会听信于我？我曾策反了不少汽车人，将无数士兵引向灭亡，用我的言辞布下陷阱、制成诱饵。没有任何交易可以为我换得性命无虞。所以没必要白费力气。你是来杀我的，动手吧。”

“你救了我一命，”Cliffjumper提醒他。

“为了我自身的利益而已。若你被发现，你会被拷问，然后被杀。与此同时，他们会在这附近搜查你的同伴，以及你们来这里寻找的目标。霸天虎们知道你们在这里的原因只有一个。他们会找到我然后把我也杀掉，手段只会比汽车人更为残忍。我告诉过你我不想我们两个一起死。我没告诉你的是我有意让我们之中哪一个活到最后。”

“如果你是个彻头彻尾的霸天虎，为什么要阻止我被抓住？”Cliff问。

“因为我的自私多于我的忠诚，正如大多数霸天虎。一个汽车人行刑者会直接往我头雕上开一枪。一个霸天虎则会把我撕成碎片。不只是为了情报，也是为了取乐。也可能为了报仇。我不希望被砍成一小块一小块的。我更想死得有尊严一点。现在你活着，所以满足我这个愿望。”

尽管芯有不愿，Cliffjumper还是举起了他的武器，对准这个他被派来杀死的霸天虎的头部。当他意识到自己的手臂在微微颤抖时他吃了一惊。如果这霸天虎有所察觉，他也并未表露在外，只是用他那双掺杂一点橙色的红色光学镜定定地望着Cliff。

Cliff阖上光学镜，垂下他的手臂。他做不到。他做不到杀死一个无助的塞伯坦恩人，无论对方是不是霸天虎。而Pit Viper此时恰就处于无助的境地。

他遍体鳞伤，武器也全被夺走了。而且他说得对，霸天虎和汽车人当中没有谁不想他死。他已散尽了力量，而Cliffjumper并非铁石芯肠。

“我放你走，”Cliff说，“杀死你没有意义。”

“把我留给另一个去残害，”Pit Viper愤然道，声音中充满鄙夷，“只要我还活着，狩猎就会继续。我不可能永远躲开我的追杀者，我没有去尝试的理由。不要为了让你的良芯好过就把脏活留给另一个。如果我被我的某个前同僚所折磨，我所咒骂的不会是他的名字，而会是你的。你有过一个施与仁慈的机会。但，你是个汽车人。我差点忘了，你们汽车人向来没胆量手染能量液。”

Cliff扣下扳机，在Pit Viper头雕右侧的墙面留下一个焦黑的枪眼。这霸天虎巍然不动，但他不再耍嘴皮子，眯起了光学镜。

“不会再有谁去追杀你，”Cliffjumper说，“因为他们都将认为你已经死了。这才是我施与你的仁慈。别让我后悔。”

“我没有任何力量来让你后悔任何事，”Pit Viper犹豫片刻之后平静地回答，“无论我真的死了还是在认知层面死了，没有谁会为我从这战争中消逝而默哀。”

Cliffjumper吞咽了一下，勉强点了点头。

他不明白他此时的感受。这不是他第一次质疑甚至违抗他所不赞同的命令。他是个优秀的战士，有着更高阶的战斗机能和卓越的直觉。他与他的长官们之间存在一种默契，那就是有时他从战壕底下看到的形势不同于他们从营地中看到的。

他并不蠢，也没有在感情用事。他知道Pit Viper的邪恶，听过那些故事也时不时见识其后果。渣的，他曾经待过的一个小队，就是因为某个由Pit Viper所操持的探子散布出假情报才被拖入战斗。

但他芯中留存着汽车人的道义。如今事实就是，Pit Viper连自救都做不到，更谈不上给汽车人制造麻烦了。他被全世界所唾弃，成了一个不但被自己人抛弃还要被追杀的流亡者。

那个战机已经投身于搜寻。搜寻Pit Viper。Cliff不明白是怎样的谎言导致Pit Viper遭到Megatron的翻脸不认，但它已经发生，这就够了。

除此之外，Pit Viper救了他一命。不管他怎么解释，这仍然算不上一个忠诚不二的霸天虎会做的事。一个真正的Megatron的信徒会不计一切代价去谋求霸天虎的利益。Cliff并不相信Pit Viper仅仅是在怯懦。

他听过太多故事，现在又跟这个霸天虎面对面，他没有在对方的声音中听出一丝恐惧。Pit Viper不怕痛苦，也不怕死。这个骗子在说谎。Cliffjumper不知道Pit Viper为什么要救他，但定不是为了他给出的理由。

无论如何，Pit Viper已经无害，再也不能成为对谁的威胁。

Cliff认为他只是对将要出自他之口并且要一辈子背负的谎言感到不适。他准备汇报Pit Viper已死然后撤销行动。迟早，霸天虎们也会听到Pit Viper已经被一个汽车人处决的风声，他们同样会停止猎杀他们这位不光彩的同僚。

Cliffjumper是个骄傲的汽车人，能否做到绝对的诚实事关他的这份骄傲。现在他就要变成一个骗子了。不是为了自己人，而是为了一个敌人，为了在这该死的战争中最遭忌恨的塞伯坦恩人之一。

_炉渣…_

…Pit Viper目送那汽车人走远。他再一次被证明是赌局当中的佼佼者。当他一开始撂倒这个汽车人时，他尚还不知道他该采取什么样的手段。对方的言辞、语气和举动引导他该说什么又该怎么说。

他的话里蕴含了足够充分的真实来令这汽车人信服，对方极可能是个判别善恶的好手。但这战士太过信赖自己和自己的能力。他的自大终有一天会成为他的死穴。但这不是Pit Viper关芯的事。

他为自己争取到了时间。而时间就是他所需的全部。

一个谎言令他身败名裂，但Megatron没有彻底了结他。Pit Viper知道只要他还能运作，他就可以铺出一条路回到Megatron的身侧。他有这个资格。他实在太有价值，不能就这么杀掉。这就是为什么Starscream要他死。

一旦重返霸天虎高层，Pit Viper就会揭发真相。野芯勃勃并且觊觎着Megatron的军队的并非是他。而是Starscream。

这真相是那空中指挥官自己讲出来的，却又被任意歪曲。Starscream把自己的野芯栽赃给Pit Viper，叫听者为之深信。就连Pit Viper都差点信了。只有当你往谎言当中倾倒足够多的真相，你才能以假乱真。

但Starscream是个蠢货，也始终戒不掉他的自负。他曾一次令Pit Viper猝不及防，但绝不可能第二次。就算不揭发真相，Pit Viper也会拿出一个计策把这个霸天虎叛徒除掉。但事情要一步一步来。

首先，他得在自己的死讯传开之前保持低调。然后他得找法子修补他残破的躯体。之后，他会做点什么来讨得Megatron的欢芯。

这一切本没有实现的可能，如果不是有那个汽车人战士的话，他或许会用整个后半生对饶了Pit Viper的决定追悔莫及。

_你的错误封锁了无数同类的命途，我将拭目以待你们的溃败。你们中的每一个。我为邪蛇，而你深陷我的塞壬之歌。我是死亡，你却放我重临这世间。_

  
  


* * *

“我不喜欢这样。侦察兵难道不是该拿到情报然后回来告诉 _我们_ 吗。”

“当他们并非我们的侦察兵时就不是。”

“所以呢？我们就坐在战场的前线，把手指塞接口里*再跟虎子们交换几发炮火，与此同时这些独行侠，这些…雇佣兵，就一声不响地在这儿无所事事。”  
（*with our thumbs up our exhaust ports：化用with with one’s thumb up one’s ass，指坐视不理。）

“你最好搞清楚；这些孩子也是入了伍的，就跟你和我一样受过训练。”

“然后呢？所以他们跟别的机子处不来？我感觉我们才是准备遭到告发的家伙。”

这两个在外守夜以防突袭的汽车人格外爱嚼舌根。他们在议论Bumblebee，但他提不起兴致去掺和。他不太在意他们是怎么想他的，只要他们别妨碍到他执行任务就好。

或许他们只是有些恼火，因为他俩都是战士级别，而Bumblebee，区区一个侦察兵，却并不听命于他们，甚至无视他们的存在。他只是不能。他不能知道他们的名字或者对他们的个性产生兴趣。若是这样，他便无法在必要之时抽身离开。除非他知道他们都安全。

因此，他保持他的沉默，以及他的距离。他已经沿前线走了很远，而这还是在他从森严的敌方领土溜出来之后。他精疲力尽，急需休息。他还有很远要走，时间却已经不多。情报的有效期总是很短，如果敌人不知道你在那里偷听的话可以令它稍有延长。

今夜是他抵达和平圣坛之前的最后一次休息。那将会是一场长途跋涉，他希望这两个守夜者起码可以礼节性地压低音量。但他们想要被听见，至少其中一个是这样想的。他对自己被阻隔在秘密之外感到不爽，但实际上，他仅是因为一个卑微的侦察兵没有对他表现出敬畏而生闷气罢了。

在他的无数旅途当中，Bumblebee得以看见大多数汽车人不愿承认其存在的东西。不是所有的汽车人都是一样的。不是所有都勇敢，不是所有都忠诚，也有少数不能同大家打成一片。事实就是，你是汽车人不一定代表你可靠。Bumblebee曾戳穿过背叛。不止一次。

他不认为这个多嘴的战士是个叛徒。远非如此。这是一个在前线滞留了太久的战士，压力在慢慢窒息他，于是他只能无理宣泄，将他的苦闷加之于任何能找到的对象。

“如果你不满指挥部的处理方式，你可以随时告诉他们，”更理性的那个战士这样说，“汽车人的军队还不成熟，很多地方都可以有所改进。我听说他们早前开始派医疗官跟从小队一起上战场。”

“听起来简直精神失常。”

“倒也不一定。你知道如果有医疗官在场会有多少士兵被拯救吗？好多弟兄就是因为救治来得太迟才会死的。”

“那 _你_ 又知不知道，”另一个反驳，“我们有多少医疗官？根本不够多。拿他们的命冒险，就是拿我们所有的命冒险。那样很蠢，显而易见。短时间来说，你可能救下了一两个士兵，但长远来说呢？如果全部医疗官都死了要怎么办？而且别以为霸天虎们不会去瞄准医疗官。我也希望他们都是笨蛋，但他们确实不都是，而且随便从他们之中拎一个出来，那小尖脑袋里的残暴因子比我们一整个小队加起来都要丰富。”

“我很高兴能听到这句话。我已经开始在想，我们跟他们到底有什么区别。”

Bumblebee无自觉地警惕起来。那是一句有不忠嫌疑的话，即便它以开玩笑的语气被说出来。他太过清楚一个玩笑可以怎样到最后成了严肃的现实。他把这道声音记录在记忆当中。又一个他不能冒险交托信任的战士，他不过是碰巧在这里歇脚。

这样看似偏执，但他的经验在摇头否认。

“你们俩能闭嘴不！？”他们的一名战友用气声骂道，“大家在试着休息呢。”

两个战士安静下来，而Bumblebee也安芯了。天亮之前他便会消失，在其他任何战士醒来之前。他与他们共处的时光越是短暂，就越好。对他，也对他们。好奇芯总会跳脱命令对他们的约束，他们会问他都知道些什么，他去过哪些地方。他们甚至会问他叫什么名字。喜怒哀乐，悲欢离合。哪怕同僚间的交情也是他承受不了的。

在Bumblebee身处的行当里就是不行。

或许终有一日，待到战争结束，他可以再一次交朋友。假设他还保有那样的能力。在把自己磨练成另一番模样举止之后，你便无法一下子回到当初。毕竟你曾用那么多时间和努力来压抑情绪和神志的声音。

_你又在想了。快停吧。休息。睡觉。_

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

那个侦察兵就是钥匙。

悄然穿梭于黑暗，游走于霸天虎与汽车人领土之间无形的分界线，Pit Viper构想出一个重获Megatron欢芯的计划。他给自己做了修复，几周以来一直在观察汽车人军队的调兵遣将并物色一份礼物，要能攻破Starscream的任何谗言。那个侦察兵就是了。

像那样的侦察兵个个都难以捉摸，他们手握两方的情报，但总是敏捷又机灵，从不在同一个地方停留很久。正式记录当中不会留有关于他们将在何处露面的只言片语可供间谍读取。像那样的侦察兵不会被如此寻得，除非他自己落入你的掌心。

但要摆布这侦察兵不是容易的事。这侦察兵对自己要去哪里早有计划。Pit Viper很确定他要去的是和平圣坛。传言道那里有个汽车人能拉起一道更接近汽车人领土核心的运输线。

传言道，因为Pit Viper如此散播。通过他安插在两方阵营中的眼线，这个信号得以散播出去。它被传到这侦察兵的接收器，接着他便急于把这收获带回。同样地，这个信号抵达霸天虎的内部，他们则急于截断敌对方的传讯。

要是没有这侦察兵，他们只会白忙一场。但这侦察兵可以成为一个与之相抵的补偿。犯不着危险又费劲的交火，霸天虎们即能揪出一个手握无数情报的侦察兵，而这值得他们在和平圣坛消耗的分分秒秒。

不间断地追踪这个侦察兵并不轻松。他往返的那些地方是Pit Viper做梦都不曾梦见能被哪个汽车人所踏足的。他冷酷，不止一次把战局抛在身后好继续前进，保护怀里的密报。每每他冲入炮火与爆炸之中，一不留神就会把他跟丢。

他不同凡响，值得Pit Viper为其付出时间。

他也年轻。年轻的机子容易被操控。一个更年长、更老道的士兵不会仅为一个传言就动身前往和平圣坛。他会先行考证。但这个侦察兵直直跑向了和平圣坛，并未掩盖自己的航向，因为他没想过自己会被跟踪。他将会栽在这自信上。

现在的问题在于，霸天虎们动身的时间比预期早。前夜里，Pit Viper看见了他们的踪迹。更麻烦的是Megatron也在其中。这侦察兵 _必须_ 要在Megatron抵达时等在那里。也就是说这侦察兵必须现在就起身出发！

绕开一个个安睡的汽车人，Pit Viper埋下数个炸药，设置为间隔性逐一起爆。他想叫醒这个侦察兵，催促他启程并不断赶路。这里只有Pit Viper是清醒的。他完全可以趁他们尚在梦中让他们就此毙命，但那样不会驱使这侦察兵快点走。相反，这侦察兵可能会留下，延误他的计划。

毕竟，有时汽车人更忠于彼此而不是他们的理想。

他得逼这侦察兵跑起来。他知道怎样可以做到，但其风险比单纯杀掉这儿所有的汽车人要高出不少。他得在他们都还活着以及第一声爆炸响起之前混在他们之中。

他爬到侦察兵的身侧，捏紧他的肩膀然后在他的接收器旁低语。

“跑，侦察兵！离开这里，现在就离开这里！”

侦察兵把他推开并惊坐起来，疲惫和睡意，还有这叫嚷着的陌生声音蒙住了他的思考。侦察兵一起身第一枚炸药就起爆了。一个橙红色的火球冒向空中。侦察兵转头望向火光，清醒过来。

汽车人的营地遇袭了。他晃了晃自己，但没有马上逃走。他抬起武器指向爆炸源，以防有敌人冲进来。

第二次爆炸在他的左侧，地面震动不已。汽车人士兵们都跳起来，大声呼喊，跑去灭火，寻找根本不存在的敌人，某些士兵身上也着了火，他们胡乱挥动四肢以期自救，与此同时他们的战友不断往起火的地方浇水。

一时之间喧闹与混乱熊熊燃起。但侦察兵还是没有离开。

 _蠢货！_ Pit Viper想着， _去完成你的任务！管这些杂碎做什么，听从你脑模块里的指令。还不快走！_

第三次爆炸，紧接着就是第四次。汽车人这头的动静招引了驻守在附近的霸天虎。他们看到了趁虚而入的机会，纷纷现身朝汽车人的防守线逼近。

侦察兵成了一个活靶子，就像其他的汽车人。Pit Viper从藏身之处溜出来，借四周的混乱作为掩护，免于被察觉。

他从背后抓住侦察兵的双肩，强迫他转向通往和平圣坛的方向。

“蠢货！”他对倒下的侦察兵怒吼道，“快走！保护你的情报！做你该做的事！”

侦察兵对他怒目而视，但很快变形为车子，冲出营地并被黑暗吞没。所幸侦察兵不认识周围的汽车人。对他来说他们全都是陌生的过客，多出来的一个陌生机子不会在他芯里留下印象。

Pit Viper回头看了看他制造的破坏，并对霸天虎迅速发起的攻击感到满意。一个屠宰汽车人的机会毫无征兆地掉到他们面前，而他们用敏锐接住了它。到了早上，这里不会有任何幸存者。

不再有谁可以说清那侦察兵去了哪里，乃至他是否来过这里。他被隔绝了，正一头撞进Pit Viper布下的陷阱。

现在是时候开启计划的第二阶段。

变换成载具形态后，Pit Viper朝侦察兵离开的方向跟上去。目前，他只须沿路走。但他得赶在侦察兵之前到达和平圣坛。

计划不容出错。Megatron必须知道这是Pit Viper的所为。他还不能现身，所以侦察兵必须事先知情。侦察兵必须知道他的名字，知道他的面孔，知道是谁把他奉送到霸天虎的手中。

之后，就要看Megatron何时能撬开这侦察兵的嘴……

  
  


* * *

Cliffjumper接到的指令很明确。他被派去解救遭到囚禁的汽车人。但不是单独去。据说只有一个机子熟谙他将往的那片地域，兴许能带他进去再出来。一个独来独往的侦察兵。Cliff对侦察兵们始终没有多少好感。他们总有一点古怪，像魂不附体似的。

这一个比他们的大多数更甚。某个暴躁又缠人的医疗官不厌其烦地告诉Cliff这个侦察兵经历过被俘和折磨，而这是他在死里逃生之后的头一个任务。易碎品，轻拿轻放。好的。

“所以，我听说你了解这个地方，”Cliff以此来作为开场白，“你介意说一下我们要先去哪里，或者这里有没有地头蛇是我需要注意的？”

那个侦察兵，叫Bumblebee还是什么的，仅是转过来，在面前竖起一根手指。别出声。

这是这个家伙身上最为古怪的一点。他们这些做侦察兵的往往寡言，但这一个简直达到了不发一言的地步。显然他觉得单用手势也无碍。在敌人的后方徘徊了太久，孤军奋战了太久。无论谁在那之后都会多少有点精神失常。

Cliff对这种要深入敌后的行动总是提不起兴趣，像是溜进某个要塞或独自冒死*劫狱。要知道他完全不是单打独斗的类型。  
（*a basket case：俚语，指毫无希望、无依无靠。）

“我没看出你对我们要做的事有个计划。除开再明显不过的步骤。”

他们的头顶上悬着一个时限，一艘飞船将在特定时间降落在一个热战带中的特定位置。如果他们不能及时赶到就会被丢下。被丢下就是必死无疑。他们只有一条出路，但他们首先得进去。

侦察兵停了下来，转身，定定地凝视Cliffjumper。

“怎么？你以为因为我是战士，所以我就也是个谋略家了？”Cliff问，“据我所知，你们大多不认军衔。那是你们的特质之一。”

侦察兵不曾眨一下光学镜，仍旧只是默默盯着。

“我见过的霸天虎都比你话多，”Cliff说道。

这话换来了一个瞪视，但侦察兵转回去，继续步往前方的无名之地。除了前线和基地，霸天虎的领地上满目荒芜，星罗棋布着城市的焦土。倒也不是说汽车人那边又有多大不同。每一样事物都成了战利品，每一寸土地都事关大局。正因如此，天上天下皆成战场。

“你瞧，我觉得这些建筑还没倒塌的时候我来过这里，”度过了沉默的一段路程之后，Cliff说道，“真有意思，我已经不记得这个城市叫什么了。”

他差点撞到那侦察兵的背上，后者在他跟前突然定住。Bumblebee打了个手势示意他安静留在原地，而他去做他最擅长的事：到前方去侦察。

Cliffjumper以前也和其他侦察兵共事过，觉得都还可以接受。他逐渐开始欣赏他们的敏捷和隐蔽。他时时都处于准备好开战的状态，若能了解前方有何敌人和地形当然更好。而且，就这次任务而言，他们最好尽量避免打斗。

但唯一的问题是，他并不认识这个侦察兵。他不确定他该不该信任Bumblebee。那医疗官的告诫在他的脑模块中清晰可闻。这个侦察兵近乎被残害致死，如今他身上依然有一个Cliff无法指明的空洞。他想着他本该为这侦察兵的忠诚深受触动，但只有“毁坏”这个词堵在了他的芯上。

不管这侦察兵过去是什么样子，现在的他或许已被那些经历所粉碎。Cliff见过太多所谓的幸存者，但很多能活下来是因为他们选择了背叛。有些士兵无须日夜面对霸天虎袭来的利爪，终究不一样。他们之中的个别再也无法重返战场。一些被调往内勤，另外的一些则只能任其退出，他们已然为这战争竭尽所能。

Cliff同情他们，但他也要看到现实的一面。他不需要一个拖后腿或连累他的伤兵。他不需要，况且，说不定这侦察兵同样也不需要他。如果这侦察兵已经不能胜任他的工作，Cliff不想自己成了为之受罪的那个。

一阵枪炮声拽起了Cliff的警觉。Cliff老是做不好隐蔽行事，因此他会放弃观察敌情直接冲入战局。他不会对其他同僚说都试试这种做法，但它在他自己身上似乎行得通，只要他的幸运不减。这一次，幸运依然站在他的这边，也可以说坑了他一把，这要看你怎么想。

Cliff爬上一座摩天大楼倒塌形成的砾堆，他发现就在下方，一场屠杀正在上演。侦察兵遇上了一支地面巡逻小队，四对一，但他占据先手、攻其不备。侦察兵歼灭了所有敌人。之后，他把他们肢解，弄成残块，此刻他站在尸骸之中颤抖着，体内的怒火未褪。

Cliff决定静待侦察兵平复自己。杀光这些武装兽的举动说不上是惊骇，但Bumblebee出手时的厉疾和野蛮可不是闹着玩的。这个士兵确实坏掉了，却并未沦落成叛徒或懦夫。他是别的东西。

沉重地喘息着，侦察兵突然晃了晃自己，抬头看向Cliffjumper，仿佛仅能模糊地认出那是一个汽车人同伴。那双光学镜中溢满的不是恐惧，而是愤怒，还有决堤的恨。一旦给他机会，他不会手下留情。

越是靠近他们的目的地，情况可能会越糟。他会害死他俩的，若每当有霸天虎进入他的视线，他就冲出暗处大开杀戒。要避开这支巡逻小队本该易如反掌。现在他们却全都死了。虎子们会察觉巡逻队的失联，会找过来并发现这个场面。然后他们就会知道有汽车人来过。

“干得好，侦察兵！”Cliff怒斥着，“你想我们被抓到还是怎样！？”

Bumblebee转过来面朝他，飞快地打着手势，指了指自己和那些尸体，然后激动地摇头。Cliff花了一秒破译出他想说的话。

“你说不是我们是什么意思？我爬上那座废楼的时候看见你至少对他们中的一个开了枪。我知道这是你做的。”

侦察兵又是摇头，双手握成拳头然后将自己撇到另一边，沮丧地发着抖。Cliff再次看向散落四周的尸块，它们大多都被轰炸成了碎屑，断肢缀在一串能量液的末端，连着它们的来处。就在这时他恍然大悟。这个侦察兵或许嗜杀成狂，但也聪明绝顶。

“他们不会想到这是汽车人做的，”Cliffjumper一边想一边说，瞪大了光学镜，“这种程度的残暴不可能出自我们之手。他们只能猜想凶手是某个狂化的士兵，可能来自我们也可能来自他们，这个问题无关紧要。无论如何，他们不会想到是我们闯了进来。他们只会去追查一个丧失理智的杀戮机器。”

狂化现象在汽车人当中不算寻常，尽管如此，它确实存在。在战争的重压之下，一些士兵走向崩溃，遗忘了自己是谁、是什么，并开始无差别屠杀，全然失去守护的意志。只有一个狂化的士兵才会施展如此暴行。只有一个狂化的士兵又或，一个知道掩盖行迹的上策是伪造而非清除的侦察兵。

Bumblebee微微回过头来，紧绷的双肩渐渐放松。Cliff猜对了，而这安抚了侦察兵芯中的沮丧。然而预谋与否，这个侦察兵与他用来蒙骗霸天虎的假象之间只隔一层脆弱的薄冰。

“下回你准备解决一大堆虎子的时候，我想你还是不愿把我算在计划之内的对吧？你知道不，我也是期待着能伸伸手脚的。我来这里不是为了看风景。”

侦察兵沉默地注视他，然后背过身去，向霸天虎领土的更深处迈进。Cliff最后一次看向满地的碎尸块，一阵寒颤像涟漪般波及他的全身。片刻，他跟了上去。

_好极了，我在跟一个残暴的疯子同行。当下的救援任务恰就需要这个不是吗。_

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

“嘿，停一下，”Cliff轻声说。

他们已经走了整夜。白日降临，他们的身影太过容易被发现。此外，他俩都需要休息。他们干掉了另一支巡逻队，这一次Cliffjumper有所准备，尽管他还是把大部分的破坏工作留给了侦察兵。

Bumblebee或许并未狂化，但他简直像在假戏真做，他发了疯似的开火，敌人和无生命体无一幸免。哪怕对手早就断气，他也继续开火。当时Cliffjumper退到了一边观望着，Bumblebee的武器卡壳了，他迅速向敌人突进，攀上他们的背部，以一种骇然的精确扯下他们的头颅。他前不久也这么做过，仿佛不以为意。

“我们需要休息，”见侦察兵看向他，Cliff这样说，“也需要暂时躲避视线。你熟悉这里，去找一个能让我们藏身的地方。”

侦察兵没有回答，伸出手指着前方。

“是啊是啊，我知道。我们没多少时间了。但在光天化日之下我们会被发现的，你就像我一样清楚。或许你有自杀倾向，但我是来营救同伴的。我们需要休息，我们也需要躲起来。”

侦察兵注视他，又指了指。

“找一个休息的地方，要不然我就把你打趴下丢给那些武装兽，”Cliff低声斥道，“我不会为了你的私怨去送死。明白？”

侦察兵还是指了指，但这一次指向稍有偏移，对准了一处由坍塌的建筑所搭起的掩体。勉强称得上是个洞穴。总之是个可以藏身的地方。

“和你聊天很愉快，”Cliff说，擦着侦察兵的肩头走过去，而侦察兵仍是一声不吭。

  
  


* * *

“为什么这荒山野岭的会有这么多巡逻队啊？”Cliffjumper说出芯中的疑惑，“霸天虎军队的规模是比我们大，但就算是他们也空不出手来驻守没用的地方。他们的规模还没大到那种程度。”

侦察兵没有作声。他栖身在废墟之内一个大约与他齐头的凹处。他就坐在那儿，一如既往地对Cliffjumper不理不睬，失神地望着他们前往的方向。四周渐渐亮起来，但侦察兵缩进了阴影里。变得强烈的光线无法触及他黄色的外甲。他似乎可以就那样一动不动好几个小时，必要的话甚至好几天。隐蔽意味着行动迅疾也意味着保持静止。

在两个极端间切换的能力不可多得。能做到一动不动的家伙不一定能做到随机应变，反过来亦然。

Cliffjumper知道能把你逼疯的不是战斗，而是冗长的等待，是那种不管你打倒了多少敌人却仍被困在原地的无力感。任务一个接一个地来，危险系数一个比一个高，在无数个寂静的时刻，你能做的只剩下思考，思考战争带来的毁灭与尘嚣。逝者的面孔在你的周围浮现，你的不安陷你于四面楚歌般的恐慌。

“我们已经不是在荒郊野外了，是吗？”Cliff问，并未期待得到回应，“那些巡逻队在守卫着什么。我们是不是已经快到了？”

侦察兵的光学镜转向他。Cliff保持坐在地上的姿势，同样深埋阴影之中。隐蔽虽算不上他的强项，但在必要时他也是知道该如何藏起自己的。掩体的穹顶中央有一个破洞，一束光倾泻而下，如果他们不紧贴那些由建筑残骸筑成的“墙壁”，这已被Cliff遗忘其名字的繁华之城所残存的余烬，他们就会暴露于来自上空的窥探。

侦察兵的目光隐约透露出一点点鄙夷，Cliff马上就予以了反击。

“你本来就应该告诉我，”Cliff愤然道，“按理说你是带我往返这个地方的向导。但从开始到现在，你好像更想害死我而不是帮我。”

侦察兵明显一下子紧绷起来*，但什么也没说，偏过头去眺望地平线，又或尚在远方的目的地。这让Cliff更加芯浮气躁。没错，这侦察兵现在是认得他，但也只是勉强。等到这侦察兵终于神志奔溃的时候呢？不难看出他已经非常不稳定，或许再也不能稳定下来。在那平静的外表之下蛰伏着阴暗。  
（*bristled：直译的话其实是炸毛。）

尤其，这侦察兵渴望着杀戮，随着时间的推移，他似乎越来越不在乎他杀的是谁或是什么。Cliff祈祷他的判断是错的。他但愿这侦察兵能坚守在他的身侧而不是在发疯的边缘摇摇欲坠。

Cliff能在侦察兵的光学镜和一举一动之中看出来。

“指挥部是有多绝望才把你放出来啊？”Cliff自问道。

他不是在恶意地刺激这侦察兵。如果说这侦察兵迟早都是要崩溃的，他宁愿它发生在此时此地，而不是发生在他们身处霸天虎要塞并试图营救同伴的时候。到了那时，他们之间不容有半点的不信任。Cliff必须放下芯防把自己的后背交给这侦察兵，并且要在背负起伤员之后同对方齐芯协力。

侦察兵没有上钩。Cliff不确定这是好事还是坏事。侦察兵容忍了他假意放出的埋怨，而这是否意味着他多少还是能自控的？

“能成为你的话一定很不错，”Cliff继续道，仍是在诱导这侦察兵，“对谁都不用说话，不用回答，对谁都不在乎，没有谁敢去动你。在你看来这个地方仍是它本身吗？还是说这只是另一个坐标？它在你芯里到底有没有意义？”

侦察兵瞪着他，跳到了地上。他威胁性地朝Cliffjumper靠近了几步，Cliff也站起身，准备好保卫自己。但当掩体上方的暗淡光束突然变得强烈时，他顿住了脚步。

他站着不动，光束阻隔在他与Cliff之间。他不会穿过来的。不会置身亮处哪怕短短的半秒，只要一瞬间，他身上的金属外甲就会折射出足以暴露他的闪光。他不会外泄他们所在的位置，不会冒险让任何敌人看见，无论这个可能性有多么微小。Cliff同样明白。

有些时候，有些极其短暂的刹那，你以为你安全了，你用不着担心有谁在窥探，就是这样的刹那会断送你的性命。侦察兵没有以身犯险。这是好事。即便被挑衅，他也记得自己是谁、自己在哪儿，一个不错的信号。

接着，他指了指周围的残垣断壁和他自己，用一只手利落地打着手势，那是汽车人们历经无数次队友之间超出听觉范围或局限于绝对寂静的境地，慢慢提炼出来的军用手语。Cliff能看懂。

Bumblebee就像这座城市，在霸天虎的手中破碎得无法拼凑。他知道在这片土地上发生过多少泯灭，也知道他自己的体内又经受过多少失去。他知道。

“对不起，”Cliff沉声说，“我说的那些话非常恶劣*。”  
（*below the t-cog：化用below the belt，指不公正或卑劣的打击。）

侦察兵好像这就满意了，又再倚靠着墙壁坐下。他的目光越过来落在Cliffjumper身上，有那么一会儿，那目光闪烁出细微的敌意。他没有回到先前望风的位置，与Cliff处在同一平面。

他不但知道他的残缺，他还知道Cliff在诱导他。甚至，他似乎知道这是为什么。他全看穿了，但没有生气。

大多的家伙如果意识到你不信任他们自然免不了生气。信任的有无，以及大家对他们是好士兵的认可，关乎他们的自尊。没有谁会想要自己被当作叛徒对待。但信任是要争取的。Cliff遇到过那些忍受着公开怀疑但已认命的极少数。这些怀疑其实并不针对某个个体，彼此间的陌生使得四散的谣言在他们听来只不过是百无聊赖的谈资。

“我只信眼见为实，”Cliff说，“今日我在你身上看到的是疯狂。我需要知道我可以信任你。你熟悉如今的这个地方，只有你知道我们的同伴被关押在哪里。我得搞清楚你能不能胜任你的工作。”

Bumblebee以右手握拳轻叩在火种仓外围的胸甲上。然后他又指了指Cliffjumper。

“你带我进去，我就能带他们出来，”Cliff承诺。

Bumblebee认同地点点头。

  
  


* * *

Cliff不喜欢Bumblebee总处在应战点上。他感到自己落在后头没了用武之地。应战点是最危险的位置，当一支小队行动在外时，其成员通常会轮流把守，接替成为易受攻击的目标。但他们之中只有Bumblebee知道路要怎么走，而且他好像并不打算告诉Cliff任何事。他把应战点的把守全揽到了自己身上。

是因为他想要第一个向虎子开火的是自己？还是说这个行为的背后是自杀倾向？

_打住。这些疑虑来得有点太迟了。你们之间已经达成了协议。只要他的话的确可靠，他会把你平安送到目的地。这还只是任务的第一步。只要他还有理智，他会把他的自寻短见留到一切结束之后，到那时他将无法伤害除他自己以外的任何机。_

这番自我说服没有让Cliff的感觉变好。一旦谁有了自尽的念头，他们便没有什么可在乎的了。不在乎他们自己，也不在乎其他。他们变得不可预料，虽残存一丝汽车人的意志，但仍是一具行走的空壳。若非必须，你不会想要接近他们，因为说不定当他们终于了却愿望时他们会把你一起拽下地狱。

忽然，侦察兵在一处隆起的山岩前面停住，他匍匐到地上，打了个手势叫Cliff爬到他旁边来，越过岩石往下看。Cliff伏低上前，放远目光瞧了瞧。

“看起来是一道铁轨的入口。”Cliff嘀咕说。

然而两个武装兽守卫的在场抹消了这个地方的不起眼。它既然被守着，就必定有被守着的理由。他们此行的目的就在里面的某个角落。

“我来解决这两个，”Cliff说，“你进去。杀掉所有能动的东西，但记得确认对方不是汽车人。别浪费时间把它们炸成碎片。一击毙命就往前走。我会跟在你后面，但可能要花个一时半刻，”他点头示意上方。

残破的摩天楼上，栖息着一小群飞行单位。

侦察兵摇头，指了指地面的守卫再是他自己。

“嗯？你想去吸引火力？”Cliff问，耸了耸肩，“有道理。那你来吧。”

侦察兵绷紧了他的身体，外甲的每一根线条仿佛都在移位变动，全神贯注地紧盯地面的两个武装兽以及其后的敌营入口。他暂且还没有变形，那样会引起太大动静。他在计算进攻的路线。

Cliff不需要出口提醒他尽最快的速度深入洞内。他将要做的是冲到守卫的面前，吸引上方的飞行单位，但他必须马上远离炮火的射程。Cliff会趁飞行单位们被引至低处之时开炮，只有当他躲到一边，Cliff才不会有误伤到他的顾虑。再者，如果他停留得太久，入口必定会被援兵锁死。

“你确定你应付得来那两个？”Cliff问。

侦察兵不答，刹那间就跃出了石脊。他在半空中变形，紧接着就落到了地上，伴着引擎的呼啸，不要命地朝入口冲过去。

“一个正合我意的侦察兵*，”Cliff低声自语，咧嘴一笑又摇了摇头。  
（*A scout after my own spark：化用a man after my own heart，指志同道合的朋友。）

他的笑意淡去，此时飞行单位们纷纷变形，往地面大肆扫射。Cliff瞄准了他的首个目标，扣下扳机。他是个狙击专家。在炮火贯穿其目标的前一刻，Cliff已经沿着石脊挪动了几步并锁定了第二个飞行单位。

他空不出精力留意Bumblebee的动向，只能暗自祈祷这侦察兵如约进入了洞内。

 _拜托了，别为了撕碎他们而停下，_ Cliff想道，仿佛光靠他强烈的意念就能推搡这侦察兵往前走， _一把他们打倒就跑起来。_

伟大的塞伯坦啊，这简直太疯狂了！

第二个被击中的飞行单位坠向Cliff，现在他离开了石脊，芯知他要想稳拿胜券就要出其不意。一个直直冲上来的汽车人显然让他们措手不及。处于喷气机形态的飞行单位们无法急转，或说无法角度精准地急转。他们错在不该排成一列队伍掠过铁轨，如此一来他们不设防的后背就暴露在了正不断进发的汽车人面前，Cliff一边奔跑一边对准位于右侧的他们开火，他的移动拉高了瞄准的难度。

另两个飞行单位坠机，裹着满身火焰厉声尖叫而后撞击地面。终于，他们的头领调转机身进行反击，而Cliff闪到了洞口边缘，以此作为聊胜于无的掩护。他只能盲射，那架喷气机俯冲迫近，他仅存的两个部下紧随在后并变形，躲在头领的身后。

Cliff偏移炮口让炮火擦过飞行单位的头领，笃定这架喷气机会在最后关头上升以避开岩洞。正忙于变形的两个飞行单位倒地，落单的头领退开然后拐弯。Cliff开了最后一炮，将他击落。

随后，他转身飞奔入内。他找到了那两个地面守卫，一个就倒在入口边上，另一个则在往里走一百码处。他没有停下来深究这是怎么发生的。尸体上跳动着零星的电光，他们死于爆破枪之下。黑暗在前方弥漫。

侦察兵走的是这条路，毫无疑问。墙壁上有一个焦黑的标记，稍远，还有一具尸体遗留在地。各个隧道分岔延伸，但Cliff选择跟随侦察兵的指引，相信对方知道脚下的路，也知道他如果不那么做就只能自己在这千变万状的岔路上盲目摸索——

**“Tailgate！”**

一声悲恸至极的哭喊惊住了Cliffjumper，余音在隧道中扩散，一波未平一波又起，反弹于岩壁又冲撞于自身，仿佛无数尖叫的混响，这震耳欲聋的声音无疑是哀悼，是面对逝者发出的痛苦嚎叫。

火种搏动着，Cliffjumper把谨慎抛在脑后，飞驰过一条又一条隧道，不再留意侦察兵的标记转而追逐这绝望叫声的源头，怀揣一线希望乞求是他想错了，是他的直觉曲解了这道声音的真意。他们是不是来迟了？难道他们不远千里前来却要空手而归？

更令他不安的是，昨夜他对休息的坚持是不是导致某个汽车人遭到了杀害？

前方的一道门廊传来爆破枪发射的声响。他穿过去，怒不可遏地朝两个武装兽开炮，差点没察觉Bumblebee就在他的右侧。两个武装兽很快变成了一堆废铜烂铁。

就在他的正前方，一个纤小的女汽车人被吊在半空。Cliff说不准绑着她的到底是什么物质，也不在乎。他为她松绑，惊讶地发现侦察兵正等在他们边上。Bumblebee为了他们的同伴而放弃了继续杀戮。

他意味深长地看向Cliffjumper，与此同时他们一起协助这个饱受打击的汽车人站稳，既顾及她的伤势又搀扶她尽快离开。

“我没能救他，”她呢喃，光学镜大睁却茫然若失，“我没能救我的搭档。”

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Cliff陷入了无言。无法开口。如果昨夜，他听从了那侦察兵，听从了Bumblebee，他们就能更早抵达。只要他听从，他们能救回来的就是两个而不是一个。

他的目光越过身型纤小的被营救者的头顶投向了侦察兵，Bumblebee的面上有着勉强克制的愤怒，看似并无针对性，但Cliffjumper隐隐感到这愤怒是冲他来的。

那个名叫Tailgate的汽车人的死是他的错。他却堆砌不出任何话语来向被他们救下的女汽车人坦白。要是她知道了，她会怎么做？

_我们本可以救下他们。他们两个。只要我听从！_

Cliffjumper又看向被他们带回来的同伴，直到后来他才唤她作Arcee。此刻他默默立下了一个誓言，既对自己，也对她。

_我以火种源的名义起誓，我将补偿我对你所做的一切。我将绝不会再让任何同伴因我而受到伤害。我希望终有一天你能原谅我。终有一天我能向你认罪。错不在你，你是受害者。我的使命本是拯救你。你和你的搭档。失败的不是你。是我。是我造就了你的悲痛。对不起。_

“我早该听你的，”Cliffjumper终于说，面对着Bumblebee，“如果我听了，如今Tailgate就仍能活着。”

Bumblebee像被蜇了那样瑟缩了一下，愣愣地回望Cliffjumper。在他与Cliffjumper相处的最初，Bumblebee曾想与他搭档的只是一个傲慢的战士，以为更高的军衔就能使他对这宇宙有着一个小小侦察兵所无法企及的特别的领悟。

但他很快认识到Cliff表面的傲慢有其理由。他富有智慧和经验，在战斗中无所畏惧。没多少机子在将要进入Airachnid的巢穴时能毫不动摇，而Cliff却提议由他来担任前锋。

他没有把半点芯思分给自己，而是全部分给了他们意图营救的同伴。如果说这不足以让他更为高尚，至少他同Bumblebee绝无高下之别。他值得Bumblebee的尊敬，很长、很长一段时间以来他所遇见的许多汽车人当中的头一个。

他承认他错了，尤其还是对着一个侦察兵，想必这对他作为战士的骄傲来说是个异常沉重的打击。Bumblebee知道这个汽车人不是空有一身军衔，他有着战士的灵魂。

他希望自己可以出声说他才该受到怪罪。如果他没有固守成见自顾自地侦察和杀敌，让Cliffjumper平白等待，他们就能以快得多的速度穿越霸天虎的领地。

因他总是怀揣秘密，他不信任、保持距离并掩埋情绪，但这次不同以往，这次在他身旁的是一个面对危情仍然率先自告奋勇的战士。

Bumblebee已经没什么可失去的了，除了他的性命。于是他把自己保护起来却忽略了等在前方的同伴。Arcee和Tailgate承受了他那病态的谨慎造成的后果。他本可以避开那些巡逻队，然而他为了毁灭他们而停下。Cliffjumper不信任他是对的。他的理智太过薄弱，现在他意识到原来不可信任的从来都是他自己。

但他无法把这些念头说出来。他的声音…

“下一次你告诉我任何事，我不会怀疑你，”Cliffjumper接着说，“你熟悉这里，而且潜入任务是你的专长。你已经证明了你知道自己在做什么。”

长夜漫漫，由于受到创伤的Arcee，他们赶路的步伐没办法太快。过去他造访这里时，Bumblebee曾清理出了几个地点来藏起被解救出来的同伴们。他早就料到自己还会回来，但没想过会是今时今日的情形。

直到半夜他们才抵达那里。选定的藏身处以一座损毁的办公楼作为外壳，最底下的三层仍部分相连。他们来到第二层，墙上那些洞开的窟窿曾经是一个个窗户。若从中窥探就能将周围的景象尽收眼底，他们置身于霸天虎领地上的一块死亡区之中。

霸天虎不久就会在这里寻找大批杀害其同列的凶手，但他们认定那是一个狂化者。Airachnid所能看到的证据全都指向这个结论。Bumblebee算不上真正认识她，当时他来得及用目光追逐她飞快撤离的身影，却来不及让手中的枪弹击中她。

他多希望他做到了，为Arcee结束她的噩梦。他深知，只要Airachnid还活着，Arcee的噩梦就绝不会消散，正如他深知自己同样无从安眠直至Megatron迎来终结之日。

忽然他察觉，他记住了Arcee的名字。通常，他会避开这样的认知。依恋是担任此职的他无法承受的负重。正因如此，他把自己摆在她的前面。当他跨越边境时，他仅仅把她看作一个虚无的可能性，一个或许能被拯救的幸存者，而Bumblebee自己则活在现实。只有如此，任务才能被完成。

 _任务_ 。他失败了，Arcee因此而饱受折磨。

他将他的视线从Arcee身上扯开并移向外头，那里是城市被烧尽后散落的遗骸。就像他。毁坏在Megatron的手中。

他设法把这些零碎的思绪拼凑成一连串能让Cliffjumper看懂的手势。他想要告诉Cliffjumper，现在他信任他，他尊重他作为战士的判断。Cliffjumper对休息的坚持并没有错。

如果他们没有，或许他们根本不能活着从那个巢穴出来。只是，Cliffjumper本不需要做出这个抉择。Bumblebee本该以更快的速度结束路程。他做不到把所有这些话都倾倒出来，但他至少能说出Cliffjumper已经赢得他的信任和尊敬，也尽力表达错的是他，不是Cliff或Arcee。Tailgate的死要归罪于他。

Cliffjumper似乎没能明白后面的那些手势是什么意思。或者他在故意不明白。Bumblebee鼓不起勇气张嘴，用“说话”挑明他的残疾*。  
（*give voice to his own handicap：give voice to指表露，略有双关之意。）

_一个没了声音的侦察兵有什么用处？_

  
  


* * *

Cliffjumper坚持说他来值第一轮的守夜。虽然侦察兵不露声色，但他肯定已经累了。侦察并不像表面看上去的那么轻松，它是件苦差事。你得保持高度警惕，感知四周的万物，不放过最细微的风吹草动，时刻准备好逃跑或躲藏。它会带给你巨大压力，绝大多数时候你虚惊一场，在一千零一次的虚惊之间仅有一两次的横生变故让这一切更加难熬。

侦察兵隐隐有些芯不在焉，相较先前显得不那么清醒有条理。老实说，他那贫乏的表达近乎无意义的比划。他好像在说他做了什么，对什么负有责任，至于具体所指何事，Cliff只感到一头雾水。

他看着Arcee的目光饱含汹涌的情绪。Cliff不免猜想这侦察兵是不是认识她，又或她只是令他忆起了某个已逝的故人。还是说，就像Cliff，他自责于没能更快抵达那囚牢。也许不久前他想说的就是这个吧。

无论如何，这侦察兵需要休息，以此把骤然倾覆的情绪一一收拢并安放，免受它们的妨碍。Cliff知道你不可能把情绪都删掉，但你可以暂且存档。情绪不被此刻所容许。

此刻属于那个投身于任务的、无情算计的侦察兵，他知晓自身的弱点，体内复仇的欲望。他利用它们，诱使虎子们去追踪一个不存在的杀戮机器。在剩下的几天里，他们还要找出其他像Arcee那样的被困者。

假设这里仍有其他可被拯救的被困者的话。如果没有，那么Arcee就是全部了。Cliff瞥向她，她在Bumblebee对面的角落里做着断断续续的睡梦，眉头紧锁。要是她能明白他有多需要她能撑下来就好了。

她得恢复，得继续抗争。Cliff不确定如果她和Tailgate一样，因为他不曾听从侦察兵的劝阻而没能走出那巢穴，他是否能带着这悔恨走完余生。他需要她好起来，让他知道他犯下的错没有把他们一并害死。

她要成为一个例子，证明即使被俘、被折磨，你仍可以生还。她要成为士气低迷的汽车人军队之中一缕活生生的希望。你可以步入黑暗并活着出来。你可以承受难以想象的苦难并幸存。

一道古怪的声音将Cliff放在Arcee身上的注意力引向侦察兵。那是某种模糊的嗡鸣，片刻后Cliff才认出这声音所夹带的基础代码。它是Bumblebee发出来的。他同样在睡梦中喃喃自语，字句零碎且无意义。但这声音本身已经透露了一切。

Cliff略有耳闻，但从未真正遇见过那些传言中的主角。他早就知道这个侦察兵被拷问的遭遇，但他没想到另一位主角是Megatron，也没想到这个在传言中被Megatron抛下等死的侦察兵竟被救了回来。

被捏碎的发声器，是Megatron在那些经受了他施加的酷刑仍拒绝开口的士兵身上留下的标记，接着他们就会被扔出去并缓慢死去。在Cliff的认知里，没有谁能在那之后活下来。在被任何同伴寻获前，他们的能量液早已流干。但Bumblebee…他是个幸存者。

_难怪他不对我说话。难怪他那么愤怒。一个没了声音的侦察兵。不过…他有了另一个声音。尽管残缺，他仍可以说话。_

不难看出这个侦察兵在做噩梦。没有多想，Cliff走过去把他摇醒。他不确定他为什么要这么做，就只是顺应了一股冲动。很快，他意识到这是一个他将悔之无及的举动。

Cliff一碰到他，侦察兵就惊起了。一声喊叫从他口中溢出，与此同时他飞快坐直，一只手抓住Cliff的腕部往侧下方扭开，另一只手不带半点拖泥带水地抬起，用爆破枪的枪口抵住Cliff的胸口。

把Cliff凝固在原地的不是手臂扭曲造成的疼痛，不是他对被击穿的恐惧。甚至也不是在Bumblebee拾起戒备的过程中，那双近乎漆黑的、有那么一瞬间视他如陌路的光学镜。是一个词，是在侦察兵惊醒的一瞬间，藏在那乍泄的破碎哭喊之中的一个词。

_｛Viper！｝_

Cliff的火种仿佛在那一瞬间熄灭了，那一瞬间他彻悟那些产自梦中的、零乱的低喃究竟有何暗意。只要把它们拼合，Cliff就能构想出一幅幅连续的画面，一个侦察兵被尾随多日，被从背后偷袭，落入无力逃跑的境地又被途经的Megatron发现并折磨。Pit Viper不但还活着，他从未离开。

在意识到自己对Pit Viper的饶恕引致了何种后果的那一瞬间，痛楚撕裂了Cliff的胸膛。这个侦察兵被夺走了声音，连带大半的理智也被一同剥离，因为Viper。

Bumblebee晃了晃，放下他的武器又松开了Cliffjumper的手腕，局促不安地别开了头。Cliff知道了两件事，其一是他必须说点什么，其二是永远不要坦白当初是他把这侦察兵推下了深渊。一旦Bumblebee知道，他会当场杀了Cliff。不管到头来他是否罪有应得，Cliff知道它不能发生在此时此地。他同样知道如此复仇之举将粉碎在侦察兵头脑中尚存的理智。

这一罪恶、这一秘密，必须随他躺入坟墓。不是为了他自己，坦白是对他的减刑。是为了被迫吞下Cliff失手种下的恶果的这个侦察兵。

“所以你 _能_ 说话，”他说，终于找到了一言半语。

侦察兵看向他，但保持沉默。

“这一路上，你本可以说点什么，你却没有。为什么？”Cliff问。

也不知Bumblebee是不想回答抑或还未彻底摆脱他的梦魇，他那复活于梦中的痛苦记忆。

｛那时我…我一直…感到羞耻。｝

Bumblebee这番磕磕巴巴的坦言让Cliff张口结舌了一会儿。他想来想去都想不出这侦察兵到底有什么好羞耻的。他把这话说了出来。准确而言，问了出来。

“羞耻？塞伯坦在上！羞耻什么？”他深究道，顾忌吵醒Arcee而压着音量。

｛你没听见吗？｝侦察兵轻轻回一句，好像这就是答案。

“我听见了，”Cliff说，“你呢？”

侦察兵困惑地歪头。Cliff疲倦地叹了口气。

“听着，小家伙。你何不告诉我你为了什么感到羞耻，然后我再告诉你我听见了什么。”

｛我坏掉了，Cliffjumper。就像这座失守的城市，就像在这我们节节败退的战争中缓慢死去的塞伯坦。大家芯知肚明。而我的声音，或者说它的残留，不过是又一个提醒大家这个事实的事物。又一个放弃反抗的理由。我面对敌人却被击溃。听听我的声音。这就是在敌人面前选择不投降带给你的下场。这就是任何听见我的同伴会产生的想法。他们会想我们根本没有胜算。我坏掉了，被同情着。你以为我没听到医疗官对你说的话？你以为我不知道你是怎么想的？我不想要同情，在战场上我们都担不起这样的情绪。听到我的声音只会让汽车人们对这场似乎无尽又无用的战争感到厌倦，他们会想，‘有什么意义呢？’｝

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

“你听见的是这个？”Cliff难以置信地说，摇了摇头，“你觉得你坏掉了，觉得大家认为你被击败了？”

｛我被毁坏得无法修复。就像这座城市，又或我们星球的未来。大家还能怎么想？｝

“你活了下来，”Cliff用一种冷冷的语气说，“你曾直面深渊，你还朝它啐了一口。你 _活了下来_ 。”

｛仅此而已。｝

“像你我这样的机不该沉溺于自我怜悯，小家伙，”Cliff哑声说，“我们还能活蹦乱跳，这就意味着我们肩负那些无能为力者的遗愿。就像Tailgate。那些我们没能拯救又或为保卫我们的信仰而牺牲的同伴。我们不是要去替他们复仇，复仇只会害死你，也是对逝者的不敬。我们要去实现他们未竟的芯愿，因为他们自己已经做不到了。因为他们为了我们可以活下去而赴死。”

很长的一段时间里，他们之间只有沉默，Cliff说不准Bumblebee是否会再度开口。然后，极轻地，与其说是同Cliff对话不如说是自语，他开口了。

｛我曾许下一个承诺。在我的濒死之际。我不知道我那时看见的是火种源的井底，又或仅仅是我自己的想象。无论如何，我发誓，如果我能活下来，我将付出我的余生让Megatron后悔他所做的一切。去阻止他得逞。我愿意为此而死。｝

“死是一件轻而易举的事，小家伙，”Cliff说，“然而没有任何承诺可以让你得到死亡的赦免。你活了下来，因为你本就命不该绝。因为你能为这战争带来某种东西。某种只有你才能带来的东西。”

｛是什么？｝

“你的声音。你仍活着，所以你要敬重死者。你不该保持沉默因为你 _仍然_ 可以发声。许多同伴的不幸要更甚于你。不只是Tailgate。还有个别如Arcee那样，无法走出不安与恐惧。你还有机会把她和另外的那些都救回来。去告诉他们面对黑暗、面对他们已然竭力抵抗的怪物不一定就是终局。我相信你的声音可以告诉他们这一点。证明我们并非一无所有。证明我们可以活下去。”

  
  


* * *

Cliffjumper无从得知，此次救援任务归来后他所写的报告将在某一天得到Optimus Prime的重视，那一天甚至并非在太遥远的未来。Optimus在找寻对于一个前所未有并且有可能格外危险的任务而言恰如其分的侦察兵。

Optimus熟悉Bumblebee，当然。他与这个侦察兵有过好几次会面。事实上，每当他要用上一个侦察兵的时候，Bumblebee总是他的偏爱之选。Bumblebee非常可靠，他无畏而又谨慎。但凡有必要，他就投身战斗，无论何时何地。但凡是夺取胜利的需要，他甘愿采取任何手段，哪怕它们再危险、再艰难。他知道何时该以潜行取代交战，也有能力带领另一个甚至多个士兵穿过那些最为稠密的敌方领地，若说不至于来去无踪，也足以不被察觉。

自Bumblebee被俘以来，Cliffjumper的报告是被交到Optimus手中的、涉及他的头一份文书。他已有一段时间未见这侦察兵了，而Cliffjumper所描述的他与Optimus记忆中的他已然无法重合。但不知怎的，他竟同Optimus对他的预想分毫不差。也正是Optimus所需要的。

他几乎在瞬间就做好了决定。他下达指示将这个侦察兵从他目前的所在地调回并带来他面前。如果可以的话，他其实更想亲自动身去寻找Bumblebee。考虑到他将要通告而后交托给这个侦察兵的重担，Optimus理应尽到这般礼数。

指示传下去不足一周，侦察兵刚从战地返回就直接被送到了汽车人阵营所剩不多的几个基地之一。

｛得令前来报告，长官。｝

Optimus注意到Bumblebee没有报出自己的名字。尽管军队中对此有礼节上的规定，但许多像他那样的侦察兵都养成了避免透露名字的习惯。典型的原因是他们以此来防备潜在的背叛者，虽说如此，Optimus不认为这能完全解释他方才的措辞。

Bumblebee知道Optimus为能面见他而大费周章，所以就算撇开他们早就相识的事实，他也肯定知道Optimus已将他的名字熟记在芯。Optimus姑且放过了他在礼节上的疏忽。他有更要紧的事要说。

“塞伯坦在衰亡，”Optimus开门见山道，“你不该感到惊讶才对。让我虑及这个事实的正是你，它已被忽视了太久。你该知道你是尚存的年纪最轻的塞伯坦恩人之一，你在火种源所孕育的最后一批生命当中苏醒。你就像我那样清楚，毁灭已经不远了，无论战争孰胜孰负。”

｛我清楚，｝侦察兵承认，｛但我不愿沉浸于负面的想法。我们还没死，所以我们没有权利表现得死气沉沉。｝

“尽管如此，我们仍需要未雨绸缪。以备将来撤离塞伯坦成为必要之举。”

｛您想要我做什么？｝

“有一颗与我们遥遥相隔的星球，它被称作地球。我需要你前去侦察，确认其生命形式并制定一套规避的方法。此事不容有误，这颗星球属于另一个种族，不属于我们。我们不能像霸天虎那样行事。我们必须学着共存，或者隐藏自己。我们不可干涉他族的生活，不可妨碍其发展。那是他们的星球，不是我们的。你明白吗？”

｛隐蔽行事。观察并汇报，｝侦察兵干练地回答，｛不可交涉。如被抓获，不可使用暴力违抗。明白了，长官。｝

“Bumblebee，”Optimus放慢语速，“我必须确保你真的已经明白。无论出于何种理由，你绝不能伤害异星上的生物。无论何种理由。”

这一次侦察兵只点了点头，没有出声。

“好好看看四周吧，或许你再无重见母星的机会了。稍作休息，你会在明日早上启程。解散。”

Bumblebee又再点头，转身出去了。他没有问他要如何跨越这么远的距离进行通讯，也没有问在那之前他要怎么抵达异星。这些细节自然都得到了妥当的处理，但这个侦察兵甚至不曾问及。他把十足的信任放到了Optimus的手中。叫他去哪儿，他便答他会去，叫他做什么，他便答他会做，其他的一切不算什么。

Optimus企望自己做出了正确的决定。否则，谁也说不准这将造成高昂到何种程度的损失，尤其对于被遣送到未知地域的侦察兵来说。

虽然这恰就是侦察兵们的意义所在，这恰就是他们的本领，但不代表这样的行动不危险。

Cliffjumper在报告中详说了这个侦察兵目前游离在狂化的边缘。Optimus希望远离霸天虎和战场能帮助他稳定下来。他不想失去Bumblebee，他是汽车人军队中最优秀的侦察兵。

Bumblebee还未瞭解到Optimus芯中的另一个隐秘动机。能量晶体在持续供不应求。更麻烦的是，在抢占矿藏方面霸天虎比汽车人更胜一筹。每逢牵扯到能量供给，他们总是更隐蔽也更具攻击性。并且，他们坐拥更多的兵力。

应对这般困境的手段似乎只有一种，那就是把能量储备藏到霸天虎不可触及的地方。Bumblebee不是唯一一个被派出去寻找这个地方的侦察兵。但他是其中少数几个知道Optimus的真正意图是为撤离做准备的士兵之一。

某种程度上，他不曾争论的原因就在于此。Bumblebee明白个中轻重，或许甚于任何他者。他明白只有把能量储备转移到他们的世界之外，汽车人才能在失去塞伯坦之后留存一线生机。总之，细节无需多言。他许是芯中有数，又许是不以为意。

  
  


* * *

那夜，Bumblebee做了梦。

再一次，他没入他那曾为自我保护而封锁的记忆之中，伸手向某个真相。那些关于苦楚与煎熬的细微片段已然被他忘却了大半，它们交杂融合成了一个强烈而剧痛的瞬间，伴随无数个梦境一遍又一遍复活，无论Bumblebee怎样驱散，它们依旧不请自来、盘桓不去。

时至如今他记起了一个画面。当他被俘、被带走之时，他转过头去…要是他能抓住这个画面就好了。那里有着什么，远远的高处上，一道隆起的弧线，像一块孤零零的巨石在怒视下方的途径者。

它并非由岩石凿成，而是某种Bumblebee从未见过的机械杰作。当时他并不知道那是太空桥，或者至少称得上是其雏形。被寻回后，他把他所看到的细细形容给前来问话的一个汽车人听。

他不知道后来它去了哪里，也说不上有多在意。

始终纠缠他的画面不是这一个。他还要往前回溯。有什么曾降临在他身上，一张他认不清的面孔，一道他听不清的声音。

  
  


* * *

_2011，地球_

Bumblebee微动了一下。是夜。只有他孤零零的一个。算不上真正如此。他从不曾孤独。他的身边总陪伴着那些他发誓要致以敬意的亡灵。他不敢相信他居然忘了，忘了Cliffjumper对他说过的话，哪怕短暂的一瞬。

他既有声音便不能沉默。他既有四轮便不能止息。他既有思想便要思考。他既有武器便要反击。就算不是为了自己，也该为了无数战死的同伴，为了他们捍卫至死的信仰。他必须走完他们走了一半的路，因他仍有机会而他们不再有。

_“当Megatron击溃你之时，你要告诉他，是Pit Viper，把你亲手奉上。”_

这句话在他的脑模块中渐渐清晰起来，睡意朦胧的Bumblebee为之惊醒。他一度忘了它，太多的痛苦紧随其后，他仅有的抵御手段就是将一切思绪清空。他行之有效地屏蔽自己，什么都不想。他的所想只会是痛苦和折磨。他屈从于它将永不会终止的现实，说服自己他对此无能为力。

Megatron曾逼出了他的惨叫，却非他口中的秘密。可惜Megatron并不知道那时的Bumblebee有多接近崩溃。其实在发声器被捏碎的那一瞬间，Bumblebee说了一个词。只此一个，正当他失去说话能力的前夕，Megatron把它当作一声诅咒。 _Pit_ 。

Megatron以为它意指深渊。但它是一个未讲完的名字，这个名字的主人曾袭击他，使他丧失行动能力之后又把他留在原地，等着Megatron来发现。Viper。

可惜Megatron浑然不知。可惜Bumblebee早已遗忘。

无论遥远的曾经还是如今，他的追击者都是Viper。是Viper令他失声也几乎令他丧命。这是Viper第二次对他出手。

然而，仅以一击就残杀了众多生灵并给Bumblebee带来苦刑之灾的是真实的敌人还是生于晦暗过去的幽灵？追猎他的究竟是现实还是记忆？

他不知道。但他在接近了。接近某个答案。接近… _家_ 。

在Bumblebee完全理清这想法之前，他再次沉入了梦乡。

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

_2011，地球_

Raf不是会轻易生气的类型。一个身处大家庭的人总要快快扑灭嫉妒或不满。你可以把这类情绪甩手给屋外的人们，事后安然度过。而面对与你生活在同一屋檐下的大家庭，一切就另当别论了。你得容忍你的家庭成员固执己见要把他们的毛巾放在原本你想放的位置，容忍他们中的某一个在早上霸占烤面包机，容忍你的兄弟或姐妹拿走你最喜欢的那个杯子。大多数时候，他们压根没有察觉自己冒犯了你，若你偏要指出来，结果无非是他们变得心情低落又或被你的小气所惹怒。

作为大家庭里面年纪最轻的成员，Raf学会了接受。他的幼小既给他带来了一些好处，也带来了不少坏处。比如说，当你搬新家的时候，你的年纪决定了你挑选房间的先后，最年长的那位总能最先选。当你坐车的时候，因为你幼小，你总被挤到最小的角落。那种奢侈的宽敞感属于那些体型和年纪都更大的人，他对此实在难以赞同。他们没有失去过在车子里舒展手脚的感觉所以根本不知道它有多棒。他们同样不明白在往返祖母家的路上都要被压在车门上是怎样的一种迫害。

然而，让他无法接受的，是汽车人们就这样把Bumblebee的事情搁置一旁，就这样故意对他的缺席视而不见。他无法接受Jack和Miko不停地安慰他，好像他们已经站到了汽车人们的那边。他最是忍不了的，是他们伸手把站在悬崖边的Bumblebee推了下去，把他赶出他在地球上仅有的家。

这不公平。生活从来都是不公平的，但更要紧的是，这样不对。

这天晚上，Raf把东西塞进背包里，准备出发寻找Bumblebee，此时他想起他们的相遇。塞伯坦恩人是那么高大，他们对待他们的战争是那么紧张又专注。但Bumblebee却为踩到他的玩具而跟他道歉。Raf，与塞伯坦恩人相比，如此一个微不足道的小小人类。虽说玩具车被踩碎的画面对他来说是个巨大冲击，但Bumblebee对此的察觉同样震动了他。毕竟在汽车人和霸天虎的面前，他无异于一只小虫子。

那时Bumblebee曾为Raf留芯。现在是时候轮到别人为他做同样的事。

Raf不太情愿地放弃了他的笔记本电脑和手机。他不想汽车人们或其他任何人追踪到他的去向。在他找到Bee之前，他不会回来的。

或许其他所有人可以遗忘Bumblebee，假装他不曾存在，Raf不可以。不管他们都是怎么谈论他的，Raf不能任由他孤身在外。

尤其他还欠Bumblebee一个道歉。曾有一瞬间，就那么一瞬间，他对Bumblebee感到畏惧。他怕的不是Bee会与他为敌，不算是。而是…怎么说呢…他从未那样清醒地意识到Bumblebee有多致命。是的，他见识过Bee对抗霸天虎的场面，感受过塞伯坦恩人交战时大地的震颤。但若把对手替换成一个人类，一切都不同了。塞伯坦恩人那惊人的力量因此而变得真切。那么真切。Raf感到了畏惧，因为他意识到重伤他甚至杀死他对Bee来说有多轻易。他向来清楚Bee对他的温柔和小芯。他不清楚的是这份小芯包含多少分量。

他知道Bumblebee看出了他的害怕。他知道这比任何霸天虎所能造成的伤害都要深刻。他必须找到Bee，跟他解释，跟他道歉。他必须让Bee明白他不会畏惧他。Bumblebee不会伤害他，无论过去还是未来。

并且，如今Raf彻底认清Bumblebee愿意为保护他豁出性命。又一个早就进入他的认知却一直停留在浅层的事实。如今它深入骨髓。而这才是真正吓到Raf的东西。

在Raf所处的世界，如此之深的忠诚并不多见。它让他感到低微和十足的恐慌。如果Bee出了什么事，很难说不是因为Raf。

Raf已经到了学着假装他摆脱了所有童年阴影的年纪。至少那些在入夜时困扰他的、想象中的怪物慢慢被有现实依据的事物所取代。有时孩童与成年人之间的区别不过是成年人能叫出心中恐惧的名字，与此同时这些成年人彼此做戏，假装他们的恐惧只是个笑话。

那晚，Raf走出他的房子，却完全笑不出来。他无法为他的恐惧逐一命名。那些潜藏在黑暗中的怪物或许并非都是假的。Raf以为他对黑暗的恐惧在八岁那年已经离他而去，但其实这恐惧仍与他同在。当他置身安全的卧室时，他可以矢口否认，而一旦他说服自己走出去，他看清了事实。

在他的房间里，四堵墙壁和锁紧的窗户为他抵御噩梦中的猛兽。他的父母就在大厅里，只要他放声大叫，他们就会过来。他熟知房间里的一切，他的桌椅不会因隐没在黑暗中而形状莫辨。但在房子外面，他不再有围墙。每一道影子都是那么怪异又陌生。

Raf隐隐想要转身回去。过去他从未试过逃家。

但他坚定地告诉自己想都别想。他不是在逃。他在出发寻找他的朋友。如果说黑暗中真的有怪物存在，那么它们无疑也在埋伏他的朋友。Bumblebee正独自游荡，就算他有比人类大得多的体型和力量，他依然无助。尤其此时此刻。

Raf没有考虑过Bee的所在地究竟有多遥远，又或光是寻遍他的附近要花多少时间。也许Raf看了太多漫画书和电视剧，也许他相信冥冥中有一种力量会指引他去往Bumblebee的身边，哪怕他不知道那个地方长什么模样、叫什么名字，他就是知道Bee会在哪儿。

说不定确实如此。

尽管Raf动身的时间早于Bumblebee同Knockout、Soundwave的交锋，早于Bumblebee转向汽车人基地的方向紧接着制造了自己的假死，尽管Raf其实不太认得脚下的路，他走向了一切伊始的那座山丘，在那里他第一次见到那辆蝰蛇，最后一次见到Bumblebee。

Raf一直觉得他的方向感说不上有多好，很大程度上是因为他从没在这方面得过父母的赞许。但他父母曾提及，偶尔在路上，他会说他们所走的方向和他们前往另一个地点时是一样的，哪怕车外换了一番风景。彼时他还不懂什么叫东南西北。

所以他任凭直觉牵着他走。虽然路途不一，他的手中也并无地图，虽然他说不出Bumblebee有何理由会在那儿现身，他却近乎笔直地朝他最后一次见到他朋友的地方进发。

但他的目的地简直遥不可及。Raf不知何时才能用双脚去抵达。

如果他再长大一点，Raf或许就能意识到他的旅途有多么无望。他还小，他懵懂不觉。他同样意识不到的是，他告诉自己怪物都只是想象，事实却是有一个例外，而这个例外，的确不是他思想的投影，的确真实不虚。几乎就在他离家的同一时间，它悄然跟上他的背影。

  
  


* * *

Pit Viper冷冷发笑。好一个聪明的侦察兵。说实话，在找着机会去察看这侦察兵的“死亡”现场之前，他也芯中没底。黑进霸天虎的无线电频率不但不容易，也不明智。听了无线电中的对话之后，他已大致能断定这侦察兵的现况。而后他前往他们交战的地点，对他的断定更是有了百分百的把握。散布在地的黄色漆屑，以及掉落自被Soundwave所爱惜的Laserbeak的小块金属，看到这些便足矣。

他犯了几个错误。他把这侦察兵逼得太紧也太急。而他最大的错误是他没有在此前趁机往对方身上放一个追踪器。那时侦察兵在他掌控之下，他只在侦察兵的引擎盖下面安装了通讯器。他适当对侦察兵做了些修补，让对方留着性命但仍处于伤势不稳的状态。

他继续投放诱饵，但没有得到侦察兵的回应。这侦察兵总是违逆他的意图。Pit Viper没有因此乱了阵脚。当他跟丢了对方的时候，他知道很快他细细织好的一张网就会落下。只有不断对这侦察兵施加压力，不断把他推向极限，这场骗局才可能维持。一旦侦察兵有片刻的喘息，他就会意识到真相。注定如此。Pit Viper本想一直操持着他，但如今已经不可能了。

也许从一开始他就用错了手段。

Pit Viper追着汽车人和霸天虎来到这个可悲的星球只在不久之前。他不再想要讨得Megatron的欢芯了。过去他把最最珍贵的情报源献到Megatron的脚边，这个愚蠢的家伙却把它甩手丢掉，甚至不把那侦察兵用作筹码。

Pit Viper当然知道留下尸体是一种宣示，这种对付不开口的俘虏的行刑方式恰是由他设计的。不开口，你就只有死路一条。不仅如此，你会死得缓慢痛苦，连尖叫都做不到。这是给所有可能的被俘者的一则通告。虽说无论如何你都要死，但若你配合，至少你的死会来得更轻松更痛快。至少你可以尖叫出声。

自愿沉默和被迫沉默是两回事。

而这个侦察兵，比他所有的同类…都要珍贵。他的珍贵不只关乎他的所知，更关乎他的所能。Megatron本可以利用这个侦察兵布置一个陷阱，或者拿他换取某种他想要的利益。他至少该口头上如此宣告。

他丢掉了这个绝好的机会，因此他也失去了尚存在Pit Viper芯中的对他的尊敬。Pit Viper想他死。他不想引领霸天虎步向荣光，他想他们全都死。他们全部，为他们曾施与他的一切。他们驱逐他，当他献出一份和解的礼物时又朝他啐了一口。他受够了伺候他们。

再者，Pit Viper想要灭绝汽车人。或许他对Megatron的忠诚仍有所遗留，但他的确恨汽车人入骨，他想他们死。尤其Optimus Prime，但任何其他或所有汽车人也无所谓。他曾想策反这侦察兵，或者让侦察兵带他前往他们的基地，这样他就可以亲手毁灭他们。

把这侦察兵转化成侍奉于他的工蜂不可能一蹴而就。若有足够的时间，他终会做到。然而这不再可能。如今侦察兵已跳出了惊恐，清晰地记起当初他进攻Pit Viper的前一刻是检查过的，确定地知道他没有发现有人类的生命迹象以及Pit Viper根本不是地球汽车。

实际上，那个人类是他的意外收获。Pit Viper找到这个侦察兵后一直跟踪他，试图找到他的弱点，找到突破他芯防的办法。

Pit Viper遭受过好几个人类的攻击，只是他不太明白他们动机何在。带着一种无所谓的兴奋，他从他们身上碾过去，甚至懒得变形。事后他看着这些尸体，突然灵光一现。

他留意过侦察兵对待人类有多小芯，不仅不暴露自己，还遵循人类的交通规则，仿佛他们是无价又脆弱的宝物。他甚至还载着一个人类到处走动。他不只是信任这个人类，他像爱着一只小宠物那样…不，像爱着一个家人那样爱他。

只要威胁到这个人类男孩，熊熊而盲目的怒火就能支配这个侦察兵。就算他没有放弃全部的自制，他仍然无法清晰地记得整件事，整件事都将被怒火所笼罩，很快他又会因为相信自己杀了人而陷入深深的悔恨。

于是就像多年前的那样，Pit Viper使这侦察兵被隔绝。在孤立的情况下，他就变得无助、脆弱、易于摆布。Pit Viper成功的秘诀就在于此。把猎物孤立起来，把他们逼到无法忍受的境地，然后给他们指出一条出路，告诉他们怎样可以宣泄。

但这侦察兵逃了出去。或说他以为自己逃了出去。

Pit Viper并未过度忧虑。如果他无法操纵这侦察兵，那么他就用另外的法子、另外的计划。他有的是时间。他孤立这侦察兵的理由很简单：他同样想要这侦察兵死。

不只是因为他是个汽车人，还因为他的不屈服。他本该死去但他活了下来。那种处刑手段是Pit Viper的设计，而这侦察兵竟敢把它变成一个笑话，仅仅付出他的发声器作为代价便逃之夭夭。

Pit Viper是塞伯坦战争期间最令人闻风丧胆的名字之一，在他仍活跃的时代，他就已成了传奇，直到塞伯坦陨落之时他的名字也仍未被忘记。而那卑微又低贱的汽车人…一个侦察兵！…用他的幸存把这威名变成了笑话。

既然这侦察兵不配合，那么Pit Viper就只好一劳永逸地了结他。

但不是在他崩溃之前。光是死还不够，他还得彻底崩溃。

而这，Pit Viper知道，可谓轻而易举。

尽管他清楚他很难马上找到这侦察兵，如今侦察兵藏了起来、反过来追猎他，但有一个办法，唯一一个可行的办法。由此他可以迫使侦察兵主动送上门来。他会来的，为了当初他发起进攻的同一个理由。

为了那个男孩，这侦察兵会现身。

然后，Pit Viper就会杀了他。

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

仿佛就要下雨了，但没有一滴雨落下来。仿佛阴云本应浮现，但天上万里无云。在那些Jack、Miko和Raf以一种令他困惑的频率观看的电视剧里，布景总是这样安排的。

_Raf。_

Bumblebee不奇怪为何当第一缕阳光来到前夜由阴影筑成的床上找到他时，他的第一个念头就是这个。

他没有照看这个男孩已有很长一段时间。老天啊，这个男孩的生命并非长久。Bumblebee待在地球的时间比他存在于世的时间还要长。他与这男孩相识不过须臾，他早就知道，如果他没有死于战场，他将远比这男孩长寿。人类的男孩出现又消逝，仅仅是闪烁在塞伯坦恩人生命周期之中的一串火花。

某个人对你的生活、对你的灵魂造成的影响，无关于你与其相识的时间长短。就算不被命令，Bumblebee仍会为这个小小的人类倾尽所有，这个人类理解他、自他们初遇的那天起就信任他，他不过是个个头巨大并且与没什么不同的另一派自相残杀的机械人。

或许这是人类的天性，他们的信任要么马上就全副给予要么完全收起。毕竟，他们的生命是那么短暂，显然他们没法像塞伯坦恩人那样用悠久的光阴去将每件事琢磨透彻。生命的相对短暂并非没有一点儿好处。如此一来他们就不会长久地陷入回忆。他们不会用一百年为沧海桑田而哀愁，也不会用好几个世纪背负愧疚与悔恨。

当步入衰老时他们不会被锈蚀，只能在脑模块当中一遍遍追溯往昔，一点点死去，与之不同的是人类的身体开始退化。他们开始遗忘。若他们被好运或幸福所眷顾，美好将留存。人们把身边长辈丧失工作能力或体力大不如前视作一种可怕的悲剧，如果老人家不能记起几分钟前的对话就更是糟糕。

Bumblebee不是这么想的。他见过那些垂暮的老人。尽管他们跛着脚、身体虚弱，他们之中的大多数却怡然自得、安享晚年，平和地把同一个故事讲上一千遍却从不记得他们早就讲过，唯有在年轻人们试图把他们从幸福中拖回折磨人的现实时他们才感到烦恼。

“你看不见你身上发生了什么吗？”他们仿佛在问。

但这才是它的美好所在。老人要么的确看不见要么已经平静接受。而年轻人总是看不明白这一点，好像每个人都非得要掺和他们的现实一样。好像悲痛和不连续的记忆是某种必须的认知，是必须不断想起、为之忧心仲仲和坚持抗争的东西。

为什么不放任将死之人过自己的日子呢？为什么不让他们拥抱快乐和安详？为什么要强迫他们去做不再适合他们的事？

你不会叫一个坐轮椅的人去赢得奥林匹克的跳高金牌（是有这么一回事吧？Bumblebee并不清楚，Raf告诉过他坐轮椅的人无法使用双腿，关于这个他还是能一下子想通的），你也不会期待一个没了四肢的人去赢得百米冲刺（这句毋庸置疑，Bumblebee想道）。你无法逼迫一个盲人拍一张好照片。所以，为什么人们要一刻不停地叫记忆退化者记住，记住他们宁愿忘掉的事物？难道此时此地不比他们对早餐时吃了什么的记忆重要吗？难道他们彼此相处的分分秒秒不比金子还珍贵吗，因为无论如何，那样的时光所剩不多？难道人们就不能好好倾听所爱之人的声音？

_打住吧，Bee。你永远都不会搞懂人类的。_

他认同了自己。大半时候，他连自己都搞不懂。看看他吧，孤零零的，没有要去的地方，没有要做的事，只是等着某种结局，明明对地球上的老人们接触不多却在自顾自想着他们的事。

又一次，他停在一个停车场里，一所疗养院的前方。过去Raf跟他解释的时候，他并没有完全明白它的概念。他知道Raf的外祖母，总之是他的某个家人，同其他的好多个老人家一起生活在那样的房子里。曾经有过几次，她在早晨或下午打开了炉灶，然后就走到别处忘记了。Raf提到过他的父母叫她不要再自己煮东西，接着又详细说了后来她等家人都出了门，还是固执地要自己做饭。他们的房子差点被烧没了。

故事的这一部分并未如预期中那样地引起Bee的惊异。Raf表现得好像他的外祖母无视他父母的吩咐是件新鲜事，是出于她的日渐年老。Bumblebee不太明白。在他的经验里，人类从来不照吩咐行事，尤其当他们变得年长，认为自己更有担当，“走过的桥比你走过的路还多”。也有可能是，她不记得长时间开着炉灶有多危险（因为她根本就不记得炉灶开着），她便觉得她的女儿和女婿仅是保护欲过剩或看不起她。

于是最终，他们只能送她去疗养院，因为她给大家造成了危险。

_不知道汽车人们有没有尝试过照顾那些狂化的士兵。_

这个念头仿佛实质的拳头般击中了他。 _他_ 不就是一个狂化者吗。危险、无法预料、不可信。但仍然…仍然什么？被爱着？被谁？Optimus已经失望透顶，Raf心生恐惧。所以呢？他还剩下什么可以仰仗？

这些想法毫无用处。这个早上，跑进他脑子里的东西似乎都飘渺无意义。倒也不是说这有什么要紧的。他已经触及极限，现在打算静静待着直到某件指不定的事情发生。

他曾想到了这时候Viper早该出现了，无论他是虚是实。事情脱离了他的掌控，他不再有下一步的计划。等待他内芯的疯狂或一个老对手来毁灭他称不上是个计划。当然不是。

在那道声音开始在他体内震荡的前一刻，Bumblebee就已浑身紧绷。这不算是他未卜先知，他只是突然有了一种预感（人类谓之‘第六感’），感到危险在靠近，感到他就要开战。时间不容许他细细思考。

_｛你好啊，侦察兵。你还记得你曾解救的那位小姐吗？在你的车后座杀了人，让其血液沾污了你身体的那位？你还记得这件事是在哪儿发生的吗？我记得。｝_

Bumblebee压抑住一声低鸣，一半是因为这份记忆，另一半是因为这该死的声音，但他没有回应它，保持沉默不动。下意识地，他做好奔跑的准备。准确地说，是行驶。要快。他知道他该前往哪个方向，却说不准为什么。他想不出任何理由回到那个诅咒之地。于是Viper把理由呈上来。

_｛我想，把这个故事告诉你的好朋友会很有意思。对着麦克风说句话，小子。｝_

当Raf那微小又模糊的声音，那出于痛苦或恐惧的哭喊传入他的接收器，Bumblebee不再克制愤怒而含混的吼叫。他没有出声威胁。威胁根本无用。

_｛之后，我将重演我们更早的一次会面。只是这一次，我的乘客仍活着。当然啦，在我从他身上轧过去之前。就像另一个人类，侦察兵。就像另一个。｝_

Bumblebee甚至没反应过来他被证实了清白。那个他坚信是被他所杀的人类其实在此前就已经死了。他只意识到他的愤怒、他的仇恨，以及他必须赶在Viper杀掉Raf之前抵达他们所在的地方。

他没有停顿一会儿思考这或许只是他的幻想。他抛开了对自身理智的怀疑。在这样的胁迫面前，他只有一事可做。

他要杀了Viper。

他把理智和疑虑留在这停车场，带上的只有愤怒。此行他不为复仇。不。就像多年前的那样，他是为了解救被俘的同伴，Bumblebee将尽他最快的速度结束任务。如果他要手染能量液，那便让它发生。就算把世界撕成碎片，他也不会允许Raf受到任何伤害。

_无论对手是谁。_

  
  


* * *

“嘿…这声音是怎么回事？”

Arcee和Jack寻找Raf无果后返回基地。Bulkhead和Miko还没回来，Optimus也是。因此这个问题落到了Ratchet的头上，而他此刻正格外阴沉地看着好几个监控设备所呈现的信息。

Arcee歪头仔细聆听这陌生的声音。一种高音调的哨声，她判断道。她低头一瞧，见Jack飞快地捂住了耳朵，他受不了这个声音。她决意她必须插手，无论这是什么。

“这是哪儿来的声音？”她要求Ratchet给出回答。

“你觉得是哪儿？”Ratchet咕哝说，含糊地朝用来处理无线电通讯的那台计算机挥了挥手。

“你可以让它小声一点吗？”Arcee问，特意将目光指向Jack。

Ratchet的咕哝带上了他的坏脾气。

“我一直在试。想把这声音关掉，但是它一点都没有减弱。而且我现在真正担芯的，也是你应该担芯的，是这个声音到底从什么地方传过来。”

“所以…呃…它是什么？”Jack高喊着问。

“我要是知道就好了，”Ratchet答道，没向Jack瞥去一眼。

“你能追踪它吗？”Arcee想知道。

“声源似乎在移动。无论它是什么，它移动得很快。”

“多快？”Arcee敏锐地问道。

  
  


* * *

尖锐的哨声将Soundwave惊起。这冒犯的噪音既强烈又突如其来，直接使他晃动了一下，差点跌出他的飞行轨迹。它来自他的无线电频道，这个频道供Knockout与他联系。他隐约听见Knockout在回以同样的惊讶。它不是Knockout传出来的，但他也听见了。

有谁黑进了霸天虎的通讯网。

Soundwave毫不迟疑地定位了声源，离他不远但移动飞快，更像是地面单位而不是飞行体。Soundwave立即调转方向，意在前去摧毁它。他不会容忍任何家伙黑进他所构建的系统。

作为首席通讯官，确保霸天虎无线电频道的安全是他的职责。他的职责就是摧毁任何威胁通讯安全的东西。侦察兵和Pit Viper可以待会儿再说，这个成了首要。对Soundwave来说，这是对他个人的冒犯。

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

Bumblebee必须重拾那一夜的记忆。他避开那个女孩儿，那渗入他车后座的、永远都无法撇净的血污。相反，他将记忆的视角移到了外界。顺着公路来到他夺回对自己身体的控制并撞向护轨的那个地点。路面抬了起来，形成一个折角然后在另一头下降。护轨的破损处就是它的尖顶。Viper会等在那里，在那里他几乎可以无死角地紧盯四周。

Bumblebee芯中充斥着不安。现在是一个明晃晃的白天，他却在去往一个离市镇很近的地方。他不确定他为什么要为此忧虑。毕竟事到如今他没有必要担芯暴露汽车人的秘密，那里也并非他们的‘领地’。再说了，在变形这件事上，绝不会有他的份。就算他想，他也不能。而这让他感到非常不妙。

他处于严重的劣势。他没法变形，没法偷偷靠近。他甚至没法达到他最高的速度。跑在路途上的Bumblebee仍然被体内那阵吱吱嘎嘎的声音所困扰，听起来不只是有什么松动了，而是有什么在他的车盖下活跃地弹跳。这糟透了。有个零件已经断裂，本来这就够糟的了，它还可能卡进某个间隙，这样一来就更糟。

Bumblebee不是傻瓜。Viper做好了万全的准备。Bumblebee不可能以胜利者的身份逃脱，无论他如何疯狂地反抗。几公里的奔跑让他慢慢冷静并意识到他得做他最擅长的事。

他是个侦察兵。在他可回溯的记忆当中，他始终担任这个角色。现在是时候做一个侦察兵该做的事。

  
  


* * *

Pit Viper用安全带把小男孩捆住，仿照几天前他对那个机械党成员所做的那样，令他横躺在车座上。因此从黑漆漆的车窗外面无法看到这个男孩。虽说侦察兵知道他就在那里，Pit Viper告诉过他。

所以侦察兵就必须做出抉择。如果他伤害Pit Viper，他也就伤害了男孩。就算男孩脱离了他们的战局，他仍然胜算渺茫，因为Pit Viper能够变形，而这侦察兵不能。

_来吧，侦察兵。做个决定。不管选哪一个，你都会输。但我想要你在临死前知道一个真相。给你足够的动机，就算是你，也将忘记你的誓言。_

侦察兵会从公路上过来，Pit Viper笃定道。侦察兵足够聪明，知道没有哪个方向可以躲避他的视线。尽管他聪明，他却还是会来的。愤怒在驱使他。他无依无靠，拜Pit Viper所赐。愤怒是一种强大的推动力，也是一种无情的剧毒。

侦察兵如预料的那样出现了。他慢慢地过来，仿佛步履犹豫，Pit Viper知道拖慢了这个前汽车人的并非谨慎。而是损伤。正是Pit Viper把那些损伤加诸于他，也曾将它们部分消除。他很清楚侦察兵此时的力不从芯。

有那么一会儿侦察兵的身影不见了，他没有多在意。侦察兵已经走投无路，他的能量液在逐渐流失。哪怕没有Pit Viper的“协助”，这一天落幕时他仍然会死，除非每隔一段时间就从他体内漏出一滴的能量液能得到替换。

Pit Viper为他所能想到的每一种境况都备好了计划。他知道若命运决意要事态恶化，其方式多到超出他的想象，但让计划覆盖他所知的部分总能带给他优势。他不打算丢掉这个优势。但他把芯思集中在当场杀死对方这个目标上，不愿等他的后备计划派上用场。

侦察兵在山脚处停了下来。一阵子过去，他俩谁也没有动也没有说话。Pit Viper占据高地，这对侦察兵来说没有半点好处。Pit Viper等待着，知道侦察兵在扫描附近的区域。

｛放那个男孩走，｝侦察兵终于说。

“那就过来带他走，侦察兵。”

Pit Viper几乎能看见在侦察兵身上震荡的惊讶。

“是啊，没错。我的声音一点问题都没有。一直都是。我对你的模仿是一大卖点不是吗？掩盖我的声音就能避免勾起你的记忆。你真的相信了我是你想象的产物，嗯？那都是用声音搞的把戏。我不像你。毁坏得甚至没法修。”

Pit Viper住了嘴。把握字句的多少很重要。太多就变成了他在自言自语。太少又达不到他想要的效果。他要用刚好的分量挑起侦察兵的激愤。正如他所想的，侦察兵憎恶被说成“毁坏”的东西，因为这恰是他对自己的看法。

他把自己视作毁坏物是一回事，从别人口中听到则是另一回事。自尊是一头古怪的野兽，Pit Viper花了一辈子的时间去研习如何把它驯服为己用。

侦察兵加大引擎功率，轮子转动踢起沙尘。但他没有一冲而出。他不是笨蛋，也顾忌人类的安全而克制自己。

要激怒这侦察兵仍需更多的催化剂。Pit Viper知道该怎么做。令他震惊，暗示他因为失去说话能力而变得“低等”。现在他要真正开始煽动。不只是借助愤怒的情绪，还有事实。侦察兵欠缺一个理由，比他体内燃烧的恨意还要强烈的理由。他在乎其他生命甚于在乎自己。

Pit Viper知道这调子该怎么唱。过去他对无数个不同的汽车人唱过无数遍。他们一个个都无可避免地如他所愿那般被击碎。要么在他的暗示下犯下致命的错误，要么为他献上情报，要么就这么死了。

“我知道是谁让你活了下来，侦察兵，”Pit Viper嘶嘶地说道，“把你留给Megatron处置是我的不对。你本该死在和平圣坛，但因为一个医术精湛的医官，你活了下来。你甚至不能顺从命运保持沉默。”

｛我可以不跟你废话，Viper！｝侦察兵回击道，却没有轻举妄动。

尽管对精通此道的Pit Viper而言，他此刻的施展几乎称得上笨拙，但他满意于其效果。

“我们都知道是谁让你活了下来。但你又是否知道，侦察兵，是谁让我活了下来？是谁本可以杀了我？是谁有过这个机会却放过了它？你知道吗，侦察兵？”

｛我知道Megatron没能了结你。也不是一两次的事了，不是吗？｝

 _简直愚蠢，侦察兵，_ Pit Viper嘲讽地想道， _提起Megatron的名字不会对我造成刺激。我对他的敬爱断得比你还彻底。事到如今你也该想明白这一点了。来啊，侦察兵。你远不止于此。你根本没在使力。_

大声地，他说，“那时我被打得浑身是伤，处在被霸天虎和汽车人搜捕的边缘，只此一次两派致力于共同的目标，那就是为我送终。但一个例外出现了。我把这个傻瓜玩弄于股掌。是他让我活了下来。正因他的决定你才失声。你想知道他的名字吗？全赖他缺乏判断力，你我相聚在此。如果不是他，这一切压根就无从发生。如今的你便不必被驱逐在外。如今的你便仍然拥有说话的声音。”

侦察兵一言不发。Pit Viper知道是时候了。他知道那个名字将如同落锤般冲破侦察兵的理智。侦察兵认得那个名字，将其主人称作朋友并交付信任。他会像被加农炮击中那样从内炸裂。

“他是一个年轻的战士，名叫Cliffjumper。”

就在那一刻，黄色车子的引擎暴起咆哮。侦察兵一跃而上，在那一刻他的怒火既是一种猛烈的抗拒也是他已相信Pit Viper的证据。他在捍卫已逝同伴的荣耀与记忆，也是想要抹除Pit Viper的存在从而抹除这事实。

Pit Viper没有退缩分毫，尽管侦察兵自他面前擦了过去，将他俩之间的距离缩短至不足一寸。侦察兵或许早就怒火中烧，但他没有忘记自己为何而来。仅是目前罢了。

“你就这点本事吗，侦察兵？你就是这么捍卫故友的名誉的？或许你的确知道事实，他留给你的记忆于你而言一文不值。”

不太对劲。当侦察兵转向他时，Pit Viper的直觉告诉他。那沉沉的轰鸣并不来自侦察兵的引擎却来自他的发声器。那不是试图说话的挣扎。相反，那声音将其意图表露无遗。纯粹的狂暴。

 _狂化，_ Pit Viper想道，这个认知在他头脑中翻来覆去， _我制造了一个狂化者。_

他来不及消化在这背后的全部暗意。侦察兵发起了第二次进攻，而这足以让他对此有了实感。这一次，侦察兵没有偏移轨迹。

Pit Viper按兵不动直到侦察兵击中他的前一刻才倾身向前。不够快，侦察兵甩向了他的后保险杠，他被撞向了一侧。事情发展到这一步不在Pit Viper的计划之中。他没想到侦察兵这么迅疾，这么果断地投入了战斗。他最没想到的，是侦察兵这么快就忘了他的人类朋友。

撞击带来的震动使人类男孩大声喊叫，比起实质的疼痛，更多是出于吃惊和恐惧，听到这声音的侦察兵僵住了，有那么一瞬间他仿佛全身被死死冻结。

Pit Viper冲上前，夺取了侦察兵掉进迟疑的这个瞬间。

他迎头撞过去，将对手顶至濒临虚空的陡崖。在那一秒之间，侦察兵完全无动于衷。接着，他开始抵抗，Pit Viper为他仍留存的力量而诧异不已。侦察兵大力反向推搡他，Pit Viper停在半途，轮子搅拌并溅起泥土，但仍然无法挪动对方。

侦察兵换挡加速，两辆车子的前保险杠彼此相抵。Pit Viper拉紧制动器却阻止不了侦察兵将他向后朝公路推去，一寸一寸，缓慢但确有成效。

“你伤不了我，”Pit Viper把握十足地嘶声道，“杀了我，那男孩就跟我一块儿死。”

回应他的只有一声野蛮而丧失理智的怒嗥。头一回，Pit Viper的自信动摇了。或许他低估了潜伏在侦察兵体内的暴虐。

侦察兵处在极端的下风，但他在用尽办法扭转局面，首先他要令人类男孩远离他们的角逐。他知道Pit Viper无论如何都不会放过男孩的性命，所以侦察兵对朋友的哭叫充耳不闻。

“我差点忘了，”Pit Viper低声说，与此同时他感到后轮被迫移到了身后的沥青路面上，“你最擅长的就是逃避。逃避战场，抛下战友置他们于死地。可是Prime没有忘，不是吗？不，他记得很清楚。你的芯冷得像块冰，侦察兵。不去思考，不去感觉，只顾杀戮和逃避。从那时起你就是这样，直到现在你一点没变。你不能被信任，因为你是不同的，你低人一等。尽管归咎于战争吧，你的火种比大多数都要阴险，不是吗？流淌在你管线中的能量液是冷的。一个行刺之徒。”

他所说的话切中了侦察兵的软肋，他的进攻变得不稳，愤怒却颤抖，因为这番话使他感到厌恶但也信服。Pit Viper在说着最后一字的时候甩身向前，侦察兵蹒跚着撤开。

Pit Viper紧接着退了回去，在变形的过程中把男孩丢在一边。就算到了如今，侦察兵在以载具形态硬碰硬*的对抗中还是胜他一筹。匪夷所思且难以置信，他仍然坚强，仍然凶猛，也仍然头脑清醒步步为营。  
（*Pound for pound：指同级别对决。）

“来吧，侦察兵！证明我是错的！”Pit Viper挑衅道。

侦察兵没有让他失望。他袭向Pit Viper的胸口。Pit Viper闪开，但侦察兵料到了，起跳时他转了转轮子得以在空中稍稍偏转，再度跟上Pit Viper的行迹。

侦察兵像一大块砖头那样投掷到他身上，Pit Viper失去了平衡。他向后倒去，滚下公路掉落峡谷，连带着侦察兵一起。

“Bumblebee！”人类男孩大叫，差点要跟上去但霎时又恢复了理智。

当他们顺坡翻腾时，Pit Viper思考着到底是什么在支撑着侦察兵。这其中一定有什么讲得通的解释，他的力量和斗志到底从何而来。是他对Pit Viper的恨吗？还是他对那人类男孩的爱？Pit Viper得搞清楚，并以此来撼动侦察兵的决芯。

他们落到了坡底，Pit Viper抓住侦察兵的一侧车门把他甩往岩壁。侦察兵砸在岩石上发出怒叫，而他顺势用两腿站起。再次落地的侦察兵面朝Pit Viper伏低身子，阻挡他返回男孩所在的山上。没关系，那男孩已经没有用处了。

“你赢不了的，侦察兵，”Pit Viper低声咆哮，“你连变形都做不到。你什么都不是。”

侦察兵没有回答，但他放出了一阵凌厉的哨声，回响于峡谷之中仿佛野兽的啼叫。Pit Viper感到它荡动于他躯体的每一寸。然而，更糟的是，他通过无线电听到了它。

侦察兵在通过无线电波播散这噪声让全世界听见。

人类。汽车人。甚至霸天虎。一个昭告天下的求救信号，必将引来注意也极易被追踪。他在搬救兵。

“渣的，”Pit Viper吼道。

侦察兵把他的坐标暴露给了其他敌人。他必须脱身，现在就脱身，赶在任何人响应这个信号之前。他变形为载具，转身沿路面直奔而下。侦察兵追了上去。

  
  



	25. Chapter 25

Pit Viper根本想不到，其实就连Bumblebee也不知情，Pit Viper被他自己设下的陷阱绊了一脚。他曾小芯把一个通讯器安装在Bumblebee的车盖底下，这样他既能对这侦察兵说话也能听见对方说话，即便Bumblebee关闭无线电。

那东西脱落了，已经在车盖下四处弹跳了好一阵子。当Bumblebee第二次冲向Viper的时候，他原想在Viper的跟前突然停住（正如Pit Viper所料的那样）。佯攻第二次算不上太容易被看透的计策。但那脱落的装置在松动的过程中嵌入了制动器的机械里头。

Bumblebee想停下，但他做不到。有什么在妨碍他。他用力拉起制动，妨碍他的东西发出一声细小但可闻的吱嘎，碎块被绞入敏感的机体深处使一阵炽热的剧痛掠过Bumblebee的感官。他这才得以停下。

Bumblebee不确定原因是生理上的还是芯理上的。他在试图停下时遇到了困难，而他想要相信这是外部原因造成的，但说到底他不确定。事后回想，这倒是个将人质移出战局的好办法。同样也能证明他不是在闹着玩。他绝对认真。

他愿意为之杀戮。

Bumblebee知道这就是一切的终局，因为终局将由他来造就。无论真实或幻象，记忆或幽灵，Bumblebee受够了遭到Viper的摆布。

他需要花一点时间来铺设他的计划。事实证明突破汽车人和霸天虎的无线电频率比放出一阵高调的哨声还要简单得多，他希望这声音足以在功能上取代定位仪，能够被轻易探测。

这样，坐标信号就可以使不同派别不必交换情报也能各自进行追踪。侦察兵们常常放置LTD来划出飞行单位的降落点，把士兵们带领到热战带进行扫荡，为随行的小队标记出任务目标的位置。  


这种信号的形式通常是有规范的，从而只有汽车人（或霸天虎）可以在无线电上听到它。但Bumblebee想要两方都听见，需要两方都听见。

侦察兵们都曾被教导这是一种“自杀式信号”，你该祈祷你永远都用不上它，因为它必定会把战友以及敌人全都召唤到你面前。更不必说赶来的汽车人必定会和霸天虎撞到一起。它只在最坏的场合才会派上用场，而它正是Bumblebee此刻所需要的。

Bumblebee没有彻底破译无线电的频率。他无法拨打或接收‘通话’。不过他在霸天虎无线电频道上的捣乱应是把他们的通讯官气得够呛。

他只要在汽车人或霸天虎（事到如今他已经不在乎是哪一边了）纷至沓来并替他收场之前紧紧跟着Pit Viper就好。尽管人类也能在收音机上听见，他们却不会知道它有什么含义，只会想是随机的信号干扰。

所以没关系。

Pit Viper在路面上飞驰，Bumblebee勉力跟上他。蝰蛇跑车生来就比他的车型要快，在机械运转方面也更趋流畅。虽说他是塞伯坦恩人，Bumblebee还是会在一定程度上受到机体设计局限的约束。

Pit Viper的车速上升得很快，这让试图跟上的Bumblebee感到困难重重。损伤又加上车型，他觉得自己就要散架了，并且可笑地为公路的笔直而庆幸。他不认为自己能够在保持速度的同时转弯。

“累了，侦察兵？”Pit Viper的声音往后飘来，差点被车子的引擎声完全盖过。

Bumblebee的车头快要与Pit Viper的后轮齐平，但也只是勉强。Viper不断加速，Bumblebee竭力去效仿。

Pit Viper看了看他的后视镜，发现那侦察兵仍然步步紧逼。这简直称得上不可能，但侦察兵还在硬撑。Pit Viper看得出他已经临近字面意义上地散架。他又看了看自己的车速表，知道侦察兵在跨越躯体的极限。他的引擎迟早会被烧毁的，或许连同他的火种一起，就为了持续标记Pit Viper的位置。

“你有没有意识到就算我没亲自动手，这样也会害死你？”Pit Viper喊道，但侦察兵没有回应他。

刺耳尖利的哨声始终在无线电中大作，Pit Viper终于开始忧虑。他必须一劳永逸地使这侦察兵沉默。哪怕处于移动中，他们的位置还是可以被粗略计算出来，这样一来，环陆桥就能把兵力传送到他们的前头。

他必须阻止这侦察兵，否则他会没命的。

Pit Viper不踩刹车就触发了变形，金属摩擦着沥青发出厉叫、迸发火花，他毫无停顿地转身扣住侦察兵的前保险杠。侦察兵的前进动能致使Pit Viper脚下旋转，与此同时侦察兵被抛向了空中，他松手，任由侦察兵在一阵震耳欲聋的金属扭曲声中砸到峡谷的岩壁上。

然而载具模式不仅带给塞伯坦恩人更快的移动速度，也为他们提供了庇护，将他们身体上柔软易伤的部分隐藏在一层厚厚的金属表皮之下。虽然身上遍布凹陷和划痕，侦察兵却并未因碰撞而受到太严重的伤害，他落回到地面上，如野兽般嗥叫并跳向Pit Viper。

Pit Viper单膝着地，不经瞄准就开了一枪。他只想止住侦察兵的前进，不在乎他是死是活。那一枪在他右前轮的挡泥板下方炸开。

侦察兵被掀了起来，枪眼处黑烟滚滚、火光飞溅。他翻滚到公路的另一头，四轮朝天，在疼痛和无可抑制的愤怒中长声嘶鸣。

车子的底盘是一个脆弱部位。Pit Viper拉住侦察兵的车头，用尽全身的力气将他扔向坑坑洼洼的峡谷陡壁，让他的底部撞击那上面拱起的一块卵石。侦察兵哭叫了一声，火花和金属残片散落四周，但那哨声没有消停。Pit Viper一次次把他举起抡向岩壁，一次次出口咆哮，他的恐惧和愤怒随着那延绵不绝的噪声不断积攒。

“你，怎，么，还，不，去， _死_ ？！”

剧痛直直穿透了Bumblebee，但他拒绝开口、拒绝中止广播。这不是他第一次迎接超出他忍受程度的痛苦。秘诀是听任它。把痛苦当作一种固有的事实，说服自己它的每一次袭来都无可避免、无可逃脱。过去是如此，将来也是。除了接受它别无他法。所以这就是他现在所做的。

不是为了他自己，而是为了他的信仰。有人丧失了意志，也有人丧失了生命，他的坚持是为了他们。为了他所没能拯救的、本有机会活下来望见下一个日出的他们。沉默、接受。就算要永远如此。这是唯一的方式，致敬逝者，守护生者，留存一簇希望的星火交给未来。

_为了你，Cliffjumper，为了像你那样的受害者。或许你没能抹消一切过错，但我甘愿为你坚持到最后，因你是我的老师、我的兄弟、我的朋友。_

多年前Cliffjumper说过的那些话在他的头脑中响彻。既然活着，他就必须抗争。既然拥有声音，他就必须发声。他知道当你有了信仰，你就必须捍卫它，无论你要为此付出什么。

这个信号必须继续下去。太多的生命曾在那双手上遭受折磨，太多伤害太多死亡。Bumblebee不知道Viper到底埋下了多少罪恶，又或他到底是不是他想象出来的怪物，一个他辨认不清又无法摆脱的内在的恶魔，但如今他明白一个简单至极的事实：Viper _必须_ 死。

就算要拿他的性命来换也无妨。

  
  


* * *

哨声突然停了。那么长的一段时间里它始终强烈无度，它的消失仿佛让整个宇宙都变得死寂。Soundwave感到他的接收器在嗡嗡作响，但这一刻他什么也没听见，他的接收器在重新适应这一时之间竟显得沉重的静谧。

他没有在意。Soundwave掠往一处深陷的荒漠沟壑，在这岩石迷宫的低空中迅速穿过。他已经锁定了哨声的源头。就算它停了也没多大关系。

急促地翻过一道转角，Soundwave看见在峡谷的中间有一条相对笔直的公路。他花了不到一秒的时间来消化接踵而来的发现。

许多塞伯坦恩人的记忆似乎意外地短暂。但Soundwave从不忘记任何面孔，任何名字，或任何敌人。由于扫描了不同的载具和翻修重造，Pit Viper有了全新的外形，涂装的绿色和纹路都换成了更接近地球汽车的样式，但那双转过来盯住Soundwave的光学镜一点儿也没变。

至于被Pit Viper扔下并以顶部坠地的那辆车子，Soundwave要么没有留神，要么不在乎。这对他来说无关紧要。他扫过来准备降落，变形和瞄准同时进行。终有一回，Pit Viper被趁虚而入。

一阵细微的动静成了Soundwave和Pit Viper唯一的干扰，Pit Viper猛地转头，公路前方出现了一道环陆桥。紧张？Soundwave对此难以相信。哪怕是Megatron跟他翻脸并扯烂他的时候，Pit Viper也不曾表现出丝毫类似恐惧或紧张的情绪。好像无论任何事来到他跟前，Pit Viper都早早预料到了。Soundwave几乎因为Pit Viper所泄露的紧张而感到芒刺在背。

一辆摩托从环陆桥的端口冲出来，在空中悬浮了一瞬间而后落到土地上绕了个圈停住，用一连串流水般的动作从载具变形为机器人，同时举起了她的武器左右摆了摆，迅速排除和定位潜在的威胁。就在几码之外，另一道环陆桥打开了。

Soundwave立在原地，Arcee的目光紧锁着他，与此同时Bulkhead和Optimus也走出了环陆桥。他们彼此僵持。Knockout以载具形态抵达Soundwave的身后。他似乎已经理清了局面，但并不喜欢接下来的发展。

Pit Viper抓住了机会。数秒之间汽车人和霸天虎都在应付这峰回路转的事态和令人费解的场面，他变形从Soundwave和Knockout的身侧飞越而过，闪开属于霸天虎的那道环陆桥。

在Arcee的左边，处于载具形态且冒着烟的Bumblebee仰面躺着，一动不动、毫无反应。右边，疾速撤退的Pit Viper在其身后扬起一道尘土。

Soundwave朝Optimus歪了歪头，接着变形跳入空中，跟着Pit Viper逃离的方向发射出去。Knockout随之而动。Arcee马上放下了武器并跑向Bee，而后者对她的出现并无回应，在她推着他恢复正立的过程中也没有发出任何声音。

“Bee！”Arcee叫道，轻轻将一只手放在他的引擎盖上，“Bee，跟我说句话。”

她的声音在颤抖中破碎。她转过头去，望向霸天虎撤退的方向，愤怒在她体内溢满。她明明该早点行动。她不确定她能做什么来避免这一切的发生，但她就是觉得自己脱不开罪责。

也许她本该认出无线电上的声音是什么。但她没有。判断出其真意的是Optimus。珍贵的分分秒秒就这样流走、永远也回不来，而Arcee却呆站在那儿什么都不做。如今…

她一惊，忽然Bumblebee往后退了一尺，躲开她的触碰。他的机体因此而传出叫人难受的噪声，他的引擎像是噎住了然后就没了声息。更糟的是她感受到他引擎盖下的震颤，他像见了一个陌生人那样躲开她。

新一轮的愤怒在她的光学镜上闪过，她又再看往霸天虎自她视野中消失的方向，双手紧紧握成拳头。

“让他们走，”Optimus说，似乎看穿了Arcee的想法，“让霸天虎自行内部解决。我们需要把Bumblebee带回家。去寻找Rafael。”

Arcee迟疑了，并且同Bulkhead交换了一个眼神。他们都知道Optimus的这个命令是直接指向他们两个的。他想和Bumblebee单独待一会儿，此时Bumblebee悄悄退后，后保险杠贴上了岩壁便停在那儿，好像再无其他念想。

尽管汽车人们没有证据，但他们早就怀疑是Pit Viper抓走了Raf。但即便Optimus不认为Raf在附近，他也还是会叫Arcee和Bulkhead回避的。

他们不太情愿离开Bumblebee，然而…Optimus对他们下了命令。他们变形，返身沿路走去，保持低速并仔细搜寻那人类男孩。

Optimus久久站立，接着他曲腿俯身，好直视着Bumblebee说话。Bumblebee没有动弹或其他可见的反应，Optimus却感觉侦察兵在绝望地缩向岩壁，想要钻进去逃跑。

路面及其边缘泼洒着星星点点的淡蓝色。Optimus知道那些是Bumblebee的能量液。什么话可以挽回这一切？没有任何话可以。

“Bumblebee，”他最终开口，缓缓地，“我对你的判决是一个严重的错误。我自以为看到的敌人并不存在，在彻底理解事情全貌以前就立下了命令。我滥用了我的权力。你因而遭受了巨大的痛苦。为此，我感到惭愧。”

Bumblebee的引擎咳嗽了一声，没法启动。他动不了，但他可以说话。

｛Pit Viper…｝他说，声音渐弱，因为他找不出话来汇报，多半是他的思绪搅成了一团，他分不清哪些是事实、哪些是猜测。

“汇报待会儿再说，”Optimus打断他，“现在休息吧。一切都会在适当的时候得到处理。”

Bumblebee顺从地安静下来，也不再试着点着引擎。他任由Optimus尽量轻柔地把他抱起来，带他走向环陆桥。

 _‘在适当的时候，’_ Optimus悲伤地想道， _对于冤屈者而言，这个安慰是如此渺小。_

  
  



	26. Chapter 26

**Part 3 – Behold a Pale Horse**

_“生命中最美好的东西不能用金钱买来；其代价是剧痛和汗水和热爱…为求得生命中最珍贵的东西所需要的是生命本身——终极的付出对应完满的价值。”_ **-Starship Troopers** _(Robert A. Heinlein)_

  
  


* * *

“你至少稍微配合一点，”Ratchet怨声道。

如果说Bumblebee在芯里有个答复，他显然无意分享。

昨天Optimus把他带回家，Ratchet思忖着最好还是暂时封合伤口止住能量液的外流，然后就让侦察兵自己休息。这天早上，他开始说不准他的决定是否正确，因为Bumblebee对外界全无回应，同昨天没什么两样。

他既不推拒Ratchet的照顾，也压根不配合。Ratchet早就注意到Bumblebee安静得不同寻常，但并未彻底领会它。直至他做完一定程度的维修，Bumblebee本该可以变形，若是那样剩下的维修工作就可以进行得更容易些。

但Bumblebee试都不试一下。他就只是待在那儿，什么也不做，什么也不说。

此刻Ratchet在把那些大致等同于弹片的东西从Bumblebee的引擎仓里面挑出来。这对Ratchet这个体型而言可谓是个精细活，要是Bumblebee至少告诉他哪里疼会让事情顺利不少。

肯定会疼的，Ratchet知道。但Bumblebee没有发出任何声音来显露痛苦或者抱怨，他就只是待在那儿。在过去，Ratchet见过个别士兵封闭自己，但他们都不至于这种地步，也绝非出于他所设想的Bumblebee的理由。

不管致使Bumblebee没有逃开Optimus的是原谅还是无奈，没必要再去否认他对领袖的信任已经全部粉碎，连同他对自己在汽车人之中拥有一席之地这件事的信芯。

遭到敌人的攻击是一回事，被同伴所伤则完全另当别论。比那还要糟糕，Ratchet知道。加害者不只是他们之中的一个，而是他们每一个。

也许较大的罪责要算在Optimus头上，但谁都不曾出声说他是错的。谁都不曾坚称他们该去寻找Bumblebee。他们有过质疑，有过不相信，但就连Arcee也没敢在一开始就说Optimus错了。该死的，她至今都没有把那几个字说出口。

Ratchet扯出另一小块金属屑。他凑近去瞧了瞧，皱起眉。这是什么东西？他已经找出了其中七块，却仍然对自己光学镜前的这个东西是什么感到毫无头绪。

他知道它不是什么，它不是Bumblebee身体的一部分，而这让他松了一口气。但它是什么呢？它又为什么会在侦察兵的车盖下面？Bumblebee自己够不到那里，Ratchet百分百确定也不是他放进去的。这就意味着它可能是属于Pit Viper的小玩意儿。一个GPS追踪器？原始但足够有效的人类科技。Pit Viper用得上这样的东西吗？不会吧。

“你或许知道这究竟是什么东西，”Ratchet咕哝说，斜斜看向侦察兵，“我忘了，我们不在可对话的频道上不是吗？”他试着避免，但当说出下一句话时，他忍不住让声音变得轻柔，“就算你拿沉默对着我们也不能让我们变得更自责。就我个人来讲，我知道此刻在我芯里的负罪感已经不可能再加重了，所以你不如放弃好了。”

没有回应。就连有时会被第六感探测到的藏在表面之下的回应都没有。Ratchet不免自问Bumblebee是否已经彻底屏蔽了现实。

“Dammit, Bumblebee!”

Ratchet刹住话头。什么时候开始他用上了人类的表达？

“你为什么要骂他？他什么都没做。”

Ratchet抬头见是Arcee。他想问她在那儿站着旁观有多久了。

“这就是我骂他的原因，”Ratchet暴躁地说道，“他一点都不配合。我不知道。或许他享受让他的部件当个针垫。如果他继续这样，或许我该走开让他自己收拾。”

“你不是认真的，”Arcee说，抱起了双臂。

“不。我不是，”片刻，Ratchet疲惫地叹口气并承认道。

“好极了，因为我准备好了告诉你那副态度该用在哪儿。”

“你不妨也告诉Bumblebee到哪儿去解决他的问题，”Ratchet反驳。

他半希望咒骂可以挑起Bumblebee的一点反应。他知道昨天的温柔没能跨过他的芯防。或许没有什么可以。

“Ratchet，这不公平！”Arcee爆发道，下一刻她回过神来。

不如说，她忽然看见她的愧疚倒映在Ratchet的光学镜中。

她本该站在Bumblebee那边，她本该出去找他，她本该…但所有这些“本该”无法扭转时光，无法改变她既已做了的那些事。她确信，她才是最糟的。因为她一秒都不曾相信Bumblebee有罪却由始至终都没有做任何事去捍卫他。 _任何事。_

他做得对，一声不吭地待在他们之中，用不信任甚至厌恶的目光看着他们。事实上，Arcee觉得他没有在一有机会的时候就匆忙逃走已经是个奇迹。直到最后他都没有背叛汽车人这个身份，以仅有的手段保护着Raf。

而他们甚至没能替他结束那一切。这才是他召唤他们的原因，她知道。不是为了让他们找到他，而是为了让他们找到Pit Viper。她却放走了Pit Viper。

 _就像Cliffjumper，_ 她内芯的某处如此呢喃。

她满腔愤怒地摇了摇头，转身不再面对Ratchet。她永远都不会知道当时到底发生了什么，为什么Cliff没能完成既定的任务。她永远都不会知道…她永远都不会知道的东西简直太多了。无知总是最为难堪。

她没有问Bumblebee事情的经过。他无法回答她。有些经历不能被分享或者解释。Arcee也有与之相似的经历，能感应到对Bumblebee而言这件事就是如此。然而问题是，从今往后，他还会不会再度对她开口说任何话？

  
  


* * *

远远地，Bumblebee听见Arcee离开了。他微弱地感知到四周并非昏暗，他不是独自在此处。但这个感知只是他所身处的这片漆黑之中一颗黯淡的光点。他知道他所听见的机械噪音不是真的。他知道他不是被关在一个封闭的容器里。他知道他不是孤身在黑暗中。他知道，却无法使自己脱离那黑暗。

黑暗中，他听见低语。它们不是真的，却徘徊不去。

 _“Prime夺走了你的一切。”_ Pit Viper的声音呢喃着。

曾经要否认、要坚称Optimus做了正确的事并不难。Optimus是他的领袖，直白来说是他的王、他的主人。他的话就是法律。Bumblebee曾信任他不会出错。但现在…

 _“我对你的判决是一个严重的错误。”_ Optimus以其温和的态度承认道。

正因如此Raf被置于险境。Bumblebee不知道Raf是怎么又或为什么会落入Pit Viper的掌心。光是他就够了。保护这个男孩是Bumblebee的职责。但他不在男孩的身边。Raf为之蒙受危难。

 _“真低贱，不是吗？脆弱。可悲。狂妄。以为他们占有世界。无一自知他们的生命是多么渺小，多么容易被一指掐灭。只须一阵飓风…噗，没了。”_ Viper步步紧逼道。

他松手了。再一次。

 _“我把这个傻瓜玩弄于股掌。是他让我活了下来。正因他的决定你才失声。你想知道他的名字吗？全赖他缺乏判断力，你我相聚在此。如果不是他，这一切压根就无从发生。如今的你便不必被驱逐在外。如今的你便仍然拥有说话的声音。”_ Viper高唱。

Bumblebee放走了他。想要摧毁他却失败。就连这样简单的一件事他都完成不了。而现在他甚至做不到将记忆中Viper的声音阻隔在外。

_“剥夺你的荣誉然后任你锈蚀。甚至不愿施舍你一个解脱。把艰难的部分都留给这异星的大地。送你去死。命令你去死。”_

Bumblebee微微颤抖。

  
  


* * *

“我还没碰到它呢，”Ratchet说。

此前他解释了这一块碎片埋得很深，把它拔出来会很疼。他感觉到Bumblebee没有真的在听他的话，但仍假装侦察兵已经听了。

“放轻松，别动，”Ratchet指示道，尽管后面半句到目前为止一直不成问题。

他伸出一只平稳的手搭上Bumblebee的挡泥板，突然之间侦察兵发出了一声警告意味的嗡鸣。Ratchet退开，不确定这声音是不是冲着他，又或它的本意到底是不是威胁。

“认真的吗，你非得要这样？我在试着帮你，”Ratchet恼怒道。

侦察兵回给他一声低吼。Ratchet决定还是暂且歇一歇为好。

“好吧。我过一会儿再回来，等你更有耐芯的时候。”

他关上了Bumblebee的车盖，猜想（无疑）侦察兵不会或不能自己去做。他想让这小家伙再多摄入一点能量，然而在引擎仓里的碎块都清除干净或Bumblebee变形之前，这件事都无从做起。

他希望额外的能量补充可以让侦察兵的意志复苏，但他并未把太多信念都押在其上。

片刻过后，他听见Bulkhead驶进来的声响。跟他一起的还有Raf。Raf的家人很担心他，尽管他们说不准他实际上失踪了多久。他在晚上离开，第二天他们假定他自己去了学校，直到晚餐时他们发现他的座位空了出来才意识到他不见了。这段无人察觉你已缺席的时间实在太长，Ratchet想道。

不过，人类的行为总是无原因可寻。

Miko和Jack早就来了附近的某个地方闲逛。他们像往常那样从学校被接过来，Raf则先由他母亲载回家再由Bulkhead送到这里。自从他被救出Pit Viper的魔爪，他一直没能见着Bumblebee。

Raf跳到地面，把背包甩到肩上。他一句话也没说就匆匆越过了Ratchet前去Bumblebee的身边。

Bumblebee感到男孩的小手放在他的车盖上。并不遥远，也并不微弱。它使得一股电流穿透了他，猛地将他扔回了现实的世界。他想要退缩，想要挪开，却做不到。他被那男孩的手缚在原地。昨天他因为同样的触碰而躲开Arcee，如今他发现他做不到给予这个男孩同样的对待。他做不到躲开Raf。

“我去找你了，你知道吗，”Raf说。

他的话在Bumblebee身上引起了一阵颤抖，虽然它轻微到Raf仅能隐约地感觉。

“你总在看护我。我知道要照顾一个人类不会容易。我们都蛮脆弱的，也跟你们有很大不同。我就想…也许是时候轮到我照顾你了。这才是朋友。我猜我把它搞砸了，对吧？”

Bumblebee发出一道柔和的、未能付诸言辞的声音示意他理解。

Ratchet的光学镜微微睁大，但他没有作声，装作自己正忙于别的工作。Bumblebee听见并回应了。毫无疑问。那男孩能够触及他的内芯。

Raf已经对Optimus讲述过他所知的东西。他离家去寻找Bumblebee，就是这时Pit Viper抓了他，随即以他作为要挟，逼迫Bumblebee从暗处现身。Raf故意省去了那场战斗的某些细节，害怕汽车人会再一次把Bumblebee赶走。他不想自己造成那样的结果。

通过复述Pit Viper说过的话，Raf证实了汽车人们早前的想法。那个曾被认定是Bumblebee所杀的人类男性其实早已死亡。Bumblebee根本不知道他在那里。没有任何可能知道。Pit Viper诬陷了他。

“我告诉我父母我要在Jack的家里过夜，”Raf说，终于退后一步并且让背包从他肩上滑下来，“我不打算走，Bee。只要你还需要我，我会一直呆在这儿。”

Bumblebee什么也没说，什么也没做。但在他的体内发生了转变，Ratchet能感觉到。

前方仍有一丝希望在等待着Bumblebee。

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 请多评论，毕竟搞翻译无非就是为了有人跟我聊聊这些文字！


End file.
